The Unknown Werewolf
by Remustonkslupin
Summary: What if Nymphadora Tonks was bitten when she was a little girl just as Remus had been? No one knows her secret but, Alastor Moody and Albus Dumbledore. Tonks is head over hills for Remus. Also, she is expecting Charlie's Weasley's baby. Remus likes her back a lot but, will she ever tell him her secret. Follow them on their journey.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hello to anyone who reads this story. I have gone through this again. I have edited it even more. Hope the story has gotten better. I hope you like it. Please read and review. I am not Jk Rowling, and the artwork for the cove is not mine. The Artwork, I found on Google.

Nymphadora Tonks was a young witch who had a secret. Now said mystery was easy to hide. Tonks walked through the hallway with Alastor Moody. They head towards a door, but on the way, Tonks tripped once again on the umbrella stand. "What were you're going," Alastor barked at her.

She groaned, behind Alastor as the walked into the room. Tonks sank into a chair that was next to Remus Lupin. Her grey eyes looked around the room as she played with her bubblegum pink hair that was short today. Most of the Order was already there. "How are we this fine night Nymphadora?" he asked.

Tonks turned to him with a smile on her face. She wanted to glare at him for calling her Nymphadora, but for some reason, it didn't bother her. Everyone knew she went by Tonks. ' _He's cute_ ' Tonks thought to herself. She hadn't realized that she was staring at him until Sirius said: "Take a picture, it will last longer."

Sirius sat down next to Tonks on her other side. She glared at him as she turned to him. "Right, Sirius" she then turned back to Remus to answer him. "I am fine thanks. Since I have left work for the day things are a lot better. Also, Alastor wants me to patrol with him tonight."

Remus gave her a nod with a smile gracing his lips. He knew that he was head over hills in love with Tonks, but he knew it would never work. Remus John Lupin was a werewolf and a monster. "That's fantastic, Nymphadora," he said once again calling her by her given name.

It was a habit that Remus wasn't likely to break soon. He always called her by her first name. Remus found her name to be very pretty even if Tonks didn't. It was cute to him. "Remus once again please call me Tonks," Tonks said frowning at him.

Remus gave her smile. "You know that I can't or at least I won't. Calling people by their first name is what I do," Remus said.

Sirius chuckled. He had figured out the reason Remus was like that. Sirius knew that it was hard for Remus to use a nickname for anyone when Peter had turned on them. "Fine," said Tonks giving in.

Sirius smirked at the two of them. He planned to get them together. He hoped it worked. Remus gave Sirius a look. He didn't like the look on Sirius' face at all. "So how are things between Charlie and you?" Remus asked being polite.

Charlie had come home for the summer last year. Things had heated up with Charlie and her. So they dated for a bit. Tonks put a frown on her face. Once she had let out her secret, Charlie dumped her. Charlie had ended because of what she was. He had also taken her it was a mistake to date her. After that Charlie plainly told Tonks that he wasn't going to help with their child. "It's over. He dumped me after I told him I was pregnant," said Tonks.

Tears started to come to her eyes. She wasn't over it yet. Tonks still loved Charlie in ways, but she vowed to move on. She didn't need Charlie. "I am sorry" Remus replied.

Tonks was still frowning through her tears. Sirius wanted to kill Charlie for doing this to his cousin. "It's alright. Remus, it isn't your fault. I can handle things," Tonks stated.

Remus lifted his hand then put it to her face so that he could wipe away the tears. "I know you are a strong girl and you can do this. Sirius and I will help in any way that we can," Remus said.

Sirius gave the nod. He would do whatever he could for his cousin. "Thanks," she said.

As soon as the others arrived, Dumbledore started the meeting. Albus began to talk about whatever. Tonks was having trouble with Remus right next to her. Which was a normal for her? Remus grinned at her. She smiled at him. "That's all for now unless anyone has anything else. Nymphadora, do you have anything for me?" Albus asked looking at her.

Tonks looked over towards Dumbledore. Over the last few weeks, she had gone undercover in the south. There was a pack down there made up of female werewolves. There weren't many, but they were strong, and they kept to themselves. "No, they still do not want to believe it. I did try, but you know how hard it is with Rosa out there" Tonks said.

Remus who had been grinning at her now wore a frown on his face. He knew who Rosa was. She was a female werewolf that could take Greyback in a heartbeat. That's if she wasn't worried about his pack coming after her. Rosa was the female pack leader. He wondered what Dumbledore was doing. He didn't think it was wise to send a pregnant Auror out on a mission. "It's fine, Nymphadora. You tried. I knew they wouldn't, but I had to see. Remus, I would like you to go down there. You may have better luck than Nymphadora. Good day to you all," Albus said getting up and leaving the house.

Albus never stayed around after the meetings unless they needed him too. Tonks turned to look at Remus who had a frown on his face. "What made you go down there beside Albus asking you too? Rosa or anyone of them would turn you in a heartbeat" Remus stated.

Remus cared too much about her for her to get hurt like this. "For your information, Dumbledore had asked me too as you said. I told him I would. Yes, you could have done the job. But he thought that they might have listened to a woman. More so than a male werewolf who had been bitten by a male werewolf. ," Tonks said getting angry.

She got up from the table and started to leave. Remus grabbed her arm. "I am sorry Nymphadora, I don't want to see you get hurt" replied Remus.

Tonks pulled her arm away. "I can take care of myself thank you" Tonks replied back to him in an angry voice.

With that Tonks swept out of the room. Alastor was out there waiting for her. "Tonks you should tell him soon. He is bound to find out, and you would stand a better chance with him," Alastor said.

Tonks hugged him. While Alastor hated hugs, he didn't mind her giving him hugs. "I know I need to tell him, but Remus shouldn't have to put up with a child nor deal with what I go through each month. He goes through enough already. I know he is one too, but still," Tonks said.

Remus' head started to spin. He thought of something. But it couldn't be true because there were no scars on her face or any part of her body that he could see. ' _Could Nymphadora be a werewolf'_ Remus thought. It was possible because she could change her appearance at a moment's notice. Also, Remus took in the fact that she was never around on a full moon. He only knew that because Sirius had told him one night while they were talking about her. "Sirius?" Remus asked.

Sirius looked over to Remus after looking up from the table he was staring down at. "Yes?" he asked back.

He was curious about what Remus was going to ask him. "Do you think something could be wrong with Tonks?" asked Remus.

A smirk appeared on Sirius's face. "Like what exactly? A werewolf? I doubt it, Remus, you're worried because of the mission she had. Stop over thinking things as you do," Sirius said.

Sirius was right; he needed to stop over thinking things. Remus gave Sirius a nod. Tonks was, and there was nothing wrong with her. It was in Remus' head. But, Remus should have listened to his gut because he was right.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. I have edited this whole fan-fiction. Still going through and getting everything.

Soon the mission was upon them. It was a very warm night for England. Most nights had cooled off by 11, but not this night. Tonks who was sitting on a brick wall was roasting in her robes. Now she had wished she had worn lighter robes, but she thought it would be colder out so she hadn't. Alastor chuckled at Tonks. "You should know by now to check the weather, Nymphadora. I have always told you to check it before leaving" Alastor barked.

Tonks who went back to her watch had stuck her tongue out at him. Tonight they had the joy of following Lucius around. It was her favorite past time. The fun part of it was to see what he would be doing. "Right, and we both know I hardly ever listen to a word you say, Alastor" Tonks replied.

He gave a grunt at that. Alastor knew how right she was. Tonks only listened when need be. But, Alastor knew he wouldn't want anyone else with him unless he could have Kingsley. If he was stating the truth, he wished that Alice Longbottom could be here with him. "True. I meant every word about you telling, Lupin. He needs to know plus he could be a big help to you" Alastor stated.

She shrugged her shoulders at him. Tonks jumped off the wall had seen Lucius move. "Alastor I will tell him when I am good and ready," Tonks said.

Tonks started to move while Alastor down to follow her. She cloak bellowed as she walked. When the light hit her you could see her scars. "Not too close" Alastor barked again.

Alastor was always having to bark at turned to look at him with a frown on her face. She was kind of angry at him in the moment anyway. "Come on, Alastor. You know I will be careful. We need to be on the move to stay close to him" Tonks replied as she turned back around then started to walk further.

Alastor mumbled under his breath "I don't want to see you get hurt."

They followed Lucius into a dark wooded area. Two men were standing there waiting for him. As they came closer Tonks stopped a few feet away tripping on a tree branch as she went. She fell face first towards the ground but had enough time to turn so she wouldn't land on her stomach. "I'm fine," said Tonks sitting up.

The three men had looked up at the noise but went back to talking. They weren't fazed by the noise. It seemed to like an animal or something to them. Alastor helped her up. "Careful or else they will hear us," Alastor said in a whisper.

Lucius looked at the two men. "It's not safe here. I am pretty sure that was not an animal we heard" Lucius said. The other men thought it nothing of it but raised their wand none the less. It was too dark for Alastor or Tonks to see this. Lucius took his wand, pointed to where he thought the sound was coming from. "There is something over by that tree" Lucius barked at the two men.

The men listened to Lucius not because they wanted to. They had to or something would happen to their family if they didn't. The first man fired a spell as did the second. One of the spells hit Tonks in the right arm. Blood started to pour out of her arm. Alastor raised his wand to fire back at them. Lucius disappeared on the spot as did the first man. The second one stayed to fight. "Tonks hide" Alastor hissed.

He could tell that she wouldn't be of much help to him, but Tonks being Tonks didn't listen. She raised her wand arm to fire a spell at him. It missed because she didn't have good aim at the moment. He fired one back at her, but Alastor stepped in the way to take it. When he had stepped in front of her she fell backward hitting the ground. The man smirked at them and spoke: "Have a nice day."

He disappeared after that. Very happy with the work he had done. Alastor was bleeding a bit in the chest, but he helped Tonks up again. "I'm sorry," she said to Alastor with a quiver in her voice.

Right now he didn't care about the failed mission. Alastor as of this moment wanted to make sure that Tonks was fine. "We should head back to get you checked out," Alastor said not angry at her.

He took a hold of her left arm then disappeared with her back to headquarters. Remus and Sirius were still up. They had been talking about stuff when the front door opened. Alastor had banged through it. Which in turn woke up Mrs. Black. Remus came forward to help Alastor. "What happened?" asked Remus looking at the two of them.

There was a concern in his voice as he said that. Remus could tell that Alastor got hurt as did Tonks. "Tonks why don't you tell him what happened," Alastor said.

He felt it was best that Tonks said what happened since it was her fault, but one again Alastor wasn't angry. Alastor knew that Tonks was trying really hard. "We had been sitting on the wall waiting on Lucius. When he came and took off we followed close behind him. I had tripped on a tree branch when we got close to them. Which they had heard, which lead them to firing spells at them" Tonks told Remus.

Remus looked at the scars on Tonks' face. It wasn't hard too. Tonks didn't notice Remus checking out her scars. "Nymphadora got hit with a spell on her right arm," Alastor said being Remus back to earth.

Right now Alastor wasn't worried about the blood coming out of his chest. His first concern was Tonks then himself.

Remus rushed over to check out her arm. "I see no major damage which is good. It looks like it hardly hit her, but enough to draw some blood" Remus stated. "Alastor what happened to you?"

Tonks smiled at Remus as he tore a bit of his shirt off to wrap around it. "Don't worry about me. You should be worrying about yourself though. You aren't using a healing spell or are you wanting to be closer to Nymphadora Tonks longer" Alastor said.

Remus and Tonks both blushed at that. "No, this is the safer way unless you happen to know the spell the person cast," Remus said.

Alastor chuckled at that. He knew that but also knew Remus would know. It was a good lesson for Tonks. Alastor shook his head no. "I need to report this to Dumbledore," said Alastor.

He ripped a bit of his robe off and put it to his chest. It would help stop the bleeding. Alastor could get it looked at while telling Dumbledore what happened. Once Sirius came into the room Alastor left. "You both do know that you would make a great couple," Sirius said laughing.

Remus looked up to glare at Sirius. "If you stay out of it, we could stand a chance," Remus told him.

Remus then frowned when he realized what he had said. Tonks grinned a little at Remus. Remus leads her into the kitchen. As Tonks sat down in a chair, Remus put water on for some tea. "Thank you, Remus," said Tonks.

He gave her a nod. "It's no problem, Nymphadora," said Remus sitting down.

Remus handed her a mug filled with tea. The water had done boiled which meant it was ready. Tonks took the mug then started to drink. Sirius smirked as he sat down. "Nice scars you have Nymphie," Sirius said.

In that moment Tonks wanted to curse herself for not thinking to remove them. "Oh those, it's the look I was going for tonight" she replied hoping they would buy that.

They hadn't so Remus and Sirius shared a look. It was easy to see that she was lying, but they would let it go for now. "Care to tell us about that mission you had with Rosa?" Remus asked.

Remus was curious how it went. Tonks smiled at them as she took another sip. She was glad they were going to drop it so she told them. "It didn't go over well. It was on Dumbledore's orders that I meet her. He had thought she might want to help, but you know Rosa, Remus" said Tonks.

She had to play it like she didn't know Rosa. Tonks was right. Remus did know her well. Rosa wasn't someone to play around much. If she did, you knew she wasn't going to give in. "I do. I take it, she didn't take kindly to you being there?" Remus asked.

It was the understatement of the year. Rosa was very pissed. Tonks then grinned at Remus. "She wasn't happy at all, Remus. Rosa asked me why I was doing what I was doing. She said it was a waste of my time. Good night to you both. I am worn out and need to get some sleep" Tonks told them.

She stood up putting the mug down. "Goodnight, Nymphadora," Remus said.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews. I love hearing what you think. Here is a bit longer chapter for you Remusadora. Hope you enjoy it.

The very next day Tonks had appeared to Hogsmeade. She was on her way to see Dumbledore. It was her day off, and Dora needed to see Dumbledore about something. Once there she gave the password than headed up. Tonks knocked on the door. "Come in," Albus said.

Tonks swung the door open then walked into the room. Minerva, Severus, Pomona, and Filius were sitting in there. "Sorry Dumbledore, I can come back," Tonks said turning to leave.

Albus gave her back a look. "Do you need something, Nymphadora?" asked Dumbledore.

There was a twinkle in his eyes. Albus had a gut feeling what this was about this. Tonks turned back around to look at him. "Yes, I do. I know that Remus is going undercover and I would like to go with him this once" Tonks stated.

Minerva and Pomona gave her a look. They found her crazy because she wanted to hang with a pack of werewolves. Albus gave her a pointed look. With Remus Minerva needed to know when he came to Hogwarts that he was a werewolf. Tonks on the other didn't need anyone to know. It was different for her. "Nymphadora, I have given you a chance which you failed at, now it's Remus turn to have a go, and I am sure he will do a good job at it," Albus told her.,

Nymphadora was seeing red now. Dumbledore , know the pack like Remus, and he did. "Albus, I do not think you get it," she said using his first name. "Rosa is strong and will not change her mind plus I am sure that Greyback will be there. Rosa isn't going to give in. Remus could use the help."

As much as it pained Severus to emit it, Tonks did have a good point. "Albus, it might be in your best interest to send her to Lupin. Rosa had been at the last meeting, or so it seems.

Albus was very disappointed that Severus was telling him this. He wanted to know this first hand and not find out last minute. "Fine, if you must go then go. Keep safe, or I will have to deal with Alastor" Albus stated in a solemn voice.

Tonks smirked as she opened the door. "I will. Thanks. I will not let you down" said Tonks leaving the room.

Minerva turned to look at Albus. She was angry with him which she often was. "Albus was that wise?" Asked Minerva.

Albus gave a McGonagall look. "Yes it was wise, Minerva" Albus replied.

A few days had passed since the meeting Tonks had with Dumbledore. Remus had gone out to take a stroll down the muggle street. There was a lot on his mind and much to think about right at that moment. Remus seemed to be in deep thought when Tonks appeared next to him. "A penny for your thought, Mr. Lupin," said Tonks making him jump.

Remus turned to look at him. There was a smile on his face. "I was thinking, Tonks about the mission that Dumbledore is sending me on," Remus replied.

It wasn't a lie per say, but it wasn't the whole truth either. Dora took her arm and looped it through his. "Let's take a walk, it's a nice day" Tonks finished.

You weren't going to hear Remus complain. It was nice to be around someone who cared a lot. "Sounds like a wonderful idea to me, Nymphadora. It's the best one you had yet" Remus said.

They walked down towards the little park that was at the end of the street. Remus found them a bench which that sat down on so they could talk. "It's beautiful out today, Remus. I do want to let you know something. I had a talk with Dumbledore, and I will be going with you" said Tonks.

Remus let go of Tonks arm which linked with his. He was a little angry now. "That's very dangerous, Tonks. You shouldn't go" Remus hissed.

Why would Tonks want to put herself in danger like that? Tonks looked at him. "Remus, I get it's dangerous, but this is something I can handle. You need the help, and we both know that Fenrir will most likely be there" said Tonks.

Remus stood up. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. "We best head back now, Tonks" Remus replied.

He walked back toward the house in an angry mood. Couldn't Tonks see how dangerous werewolves were? Tonks got up and followed him. "I can see that you're angry with me, Remus, but you need to see it from my point," Tonks said.

Remus continued to walk on. "I care too much about you Nymphadora to see you get hurt. Which you will be if you go with me" Remus said.

Tonks was now angry. "Then why won't you go out with me? I love you, Remus. I know you care but, I can handle myself thank you" Tonks replied in an angry voice.

Remus walked in the door slamming it as he went in. Tonks then came in. "It is unsafe for us to be together. I could kill you in a heartbeat which is not what I want to do" said Remus.

He had walked into the other room, Sirius was sitting at the table with Molly. Molly smiled at the two of them. "Are either of you hungry? I can get you food" said Molly getting up.

Remus turned around to head out, but he saw Tonks there standing. "Remus I don't care. I want you. Thanks, Molly I would love some" Tonks replied.

He walked over to a chair and sank into it. Remus wasn't going to leave now. "No thanks, Molly. Tonks, I don't care, and I am sorry, but it can't and won't happen" Remus said.

Tonks sank into one of the chairs. Remus was very unreasonable. Couldn't he see that it could work and that he deserved to be happy as well? Sirius started to laugh. "Moony come on, she likes you stop breaking her heart. You know you love her" Sirius said.

"Stay out of this Padfoot, it's none of your business," said Remus using his nickname for the first time in a while.

Sirius stopped laughing as he stood up. "Fine if that's what you want" stated Sirius leaving the room.

Tonks was frowning at Remus. "You do know how rude that was Remus? All Sirius was trying to do was help" Tonks stated.

Remus stood up real quick bolting from the room. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this. Molly came back into the place with food for Tonks. She had missed it all, or she would have given them a piece of her mind. "Thank you, Molly. I am not hungry anymore" Tonks told her.

It was then that Molly noticed that Remus and Sirius weren't in the room. Molly took a seat next to Tonks. "If it is alright, I would like to give you advice," said Molly. Tonks hadn't said anything cause she knew that Molly would anyways. So Molly went on. "Your problem is your not being straight with Remus. Whatever, it is that you haven't told him, you should. Stop hiding it from him and tell him. Now eat or else" Molly said getting up.

Tonks took a bite of her food. She was kind of glad that Molly said that to her. It was what she needed to hear. "Molly, thanks," Tonks said.

Molly then left the room to greet Arthur who had come in. Plus it was time to check on her kids. Tonks finished the food she was eating. Dora went to the library where she knew she would find Remus. "May we talk, Remus?" asked Tonks.

Remus had calmed down a little since reading was calming to him. Tonks sat down across from him. Remus put his book down. "Are you going to tell me what you are hiding?" said Remus.

He wanted to know what she was hiding and why she wouldn't tell him. "I am not sure that I can, but everything else I can," said Tonks. Tonks pulled her legs up to her and crossed them. "I do want to tell you that, but it has to be the right moment.

He sent his book flying to the bookshelf so he could focus on Tonks. "Please go on," Remus said pleased that he was going to get something out of her.

Tonks who had her hair long today put it up with a smile on her face. "Remus I do love you. I get that it is dangerous for us to be together. It doesn't matter to me nor do I care. Can't you give us a chance, Remus? If it's not for us, then I will back off and leave it alone. Like I said my secret something that I need time to tell you. It's not that I can't, I just need to figure out how to tell you" Tonks stated.

Remus looked at her for a bit before saying anything. "I do love you too, Nymphadora. I would love nothing more than to be with you, but I need to protect you more than to date you. I need time so for now all we can be is friends. It is what I need like you need time to tell me your secret. I understand that you can't tell me right now."

Tonks gave the nod as tears began to fall down her face. "I understand. I will give you all the time that you need, see you around Remus" Tonks replied getting up and leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews. I do read and respond to the ones that I can. Things are going to start heating up.

' _One day you will understand why I did this_ ' thought Remus. It hurt him like it hurt Tonks, but he wasn't going to let it show. Tonks ran to her room that was her's when she stayed here. Sirius saw her and followed her in. "Tonks, hi," Sirius said.

It was Sirius room, but she slept in it at night. He went to his bed, but the place was beautiful and tidy for once. It never was. "Hey, Sirius" she replied in a sad voice.

Sirius pulled Tonks close to him hugging her. "I know Remus, and he will come around. He does love you very much, but Remus is Remus. He is very set in his ways" Sirius stated.

Tonks let out a laugh. It was the truth straight up. She sat down on his bed drying her eyes. "You're right," said Tonks.

They spent the rest of the night talking about whatever. "Tonks I find this nice. It great to get to know you" Sirius said.

Tonks nodded. "It is, but I best go now" Tonks stated.

Sirius got up off the bed. He would see her out even if he did want her to stay; he wasn't going to ask her too. Plus he bet she had things to do. They hugged each other. Remus walked into the room. "Goodnight, Nymphadora," Remus said.

Tonks smiled at him. She vowed to be happy around him. Maybe she wasn't getting what she wanted, but they were friends after all which was good enough for now. Nymphadora gave him a hug which Remus returned. "Night, Remus please keep Sirius in line. We wouldn't want Molly to kill him" said Tonks.

Remus gave the nod then laughed. He then joked. "Maybe it would do us all a favor if she did."

She let out a big laugh as Sirius punch Remus in the arm. "Maybe, but where would our free entertainment comes from the" she replied.

He cursed under his breath. Remus hadn't thought about that at all. "I guess you're right. I wasn't thinking at all" Remus said.

Remus had voided seeing Tonks over the next two week at all cost. He knew his feelings were strong for her. His feelings were hard to contain around her. But, today there was no way of getting out of it. He had to see her. It was the day of their mission. "Hi, Tonks," Remus said as she walked through the door with Alastor.

Alastor walked pasted Tonks who stepped to the side. He went into the other room. She had on a pair of jeans with a cute top on. Tonks had her cloak wrapped around her. If Remus was honest, she looked lovely. Her hair was short, but it was not pink today. It was brown. "Is that what you are wearing?" asked Tonks.

Remus looked down at what he was wearing. It was a sweater and pants. "Yes," he replied.

Tonks let out a laugh as they headed out the door. "Someone should take you shopping to update your clothes, Remus. It could be our first date" Tonks said in a joking voice.

Remus gave a smile at that. He walked up the way with Tonks then turned into an empty alleyway. A red car was there waiting for them. Tonks seemed a little confused by this, or so Remus noticed, but she knew the answer. She was playing dumb for now. "We need to go about this the muggle way. When we get closer to Rosa's place, we won't have to worry much. It's the safest route at least for now. Plus most werewolves hate magic' Remus said answering her confused look.

Tonks smiled at Remus. Now she understood. She gave him a nod. "Thank you for that; I will remember that," Tonks said.

Remus wanted so much to smile back, but he kept a straight face. This meeting was about business and nothing more. He opened the door for her. Tonks got in the car. "Good, please no talking back. Fenrir hates that" said Remus shutting the door.

He walked over to the other side and got in. Remus started the car then they were off as he backed out of the alleyway. "Remus you don't need to worry. Alastor walked me through everything that I would need to know today" said Tonks which was partly right.

It was then that he gave her a small smile, but it was soon replaced with a frown. "Tonks, I get it, but I want you to be safe," Remus said. They rode the rest of the way in silence. She was angry with Remus, and he was angry with her for nothing taking this a serious as he thought she should. They made it to the countryside. He turned onto the dirt road that was old. "This is where the female pack lives, but you already know that. I want you to know that they don't take to outsiders coming back" Remus said.

Tonks gave Remus a small smile. That was something that she knew very well. It was easier for Tonks to get more nervous as they got closer to the little shack. Tonks wondered if Rosa would give away her secret or not. Remus pulled to a stop outside the shack. An older woman ran out. There was frown on her face when she saw that it was no one special. "Why don't you come in now. Rosa is waiting to see you" she stated in a very bored voice.

Remus stepped out of the car as did Tonks. Rosa felt that woman could open doors for themselves, so that's why Remus hadn't for Tonks. The old woman was a lost to Tonks, but not to Remus. He gave the nod to the woman who's frown stayed on her face. She didn't like Remus at all nor Tonks who she hardly knew. "Thank you" Remus replied back in a polite voice.

The woman leads them through the shack and up the old stairs. Rosa was laying on the only bed in the room they were lead too. "Rosa your guess is here," the lady told her.

Rosa smirked as Dora, and he walked in. She was not looking at them but playing with her nails. Also, she seemed to be very bored. "Well, I see it's Remus Lupin. I wondered when I would see you. Who sent you? Greyback or Dumbledore. I see you came with your lady friend. It's mighty fine to see you again, Tonks" she said with a sneer.

Remus stepped into the room with Tonks as Rosa sat up. Her blonde hair was in a beautiful bun. If Rosa had stood up, you would notice that she was on the tall side with a bit of muscle on her. Her life was here in England since she got bit, but Germany was where she was born. She gave them a once over. "No, Greyback did not send me. I am sure he sends his love though. I didn't bring Tonks, she insisted on coming with me" Remus stated.

He had bowed to her not out of respect for her, but to show respect and nothing more. They didn't like each other in the slightest. "I had to come see you again, Rosa" Tonks stated.

Rosa chuckled. "Everyone loves to see me, Tonks and if you don't watch it, your friend will find out your secret" Rosa stated. Tonks started to sweat which Rosa loved. She loved making people sweat. Tonks knew that Rosa would come in a heartbeat too. Rosa let off a laugh. Remus was looking between the two as Rosa said: "Now on to the good stuff which is business."

Remus gave the nod. "Yes like I said Dumbledore sent me or asked me to come. It would benefit you to join the Order and help us fight against Voldemort" Remus said. "As it would also be a blow to Greyback."

"Go on; I want to hear more" Rosa said waving her hand.

Rosa was very interested the moment Greyback's name came up. Remus started to sweat. The room had got hot quick. There was a fan in the room, but it was off. Rosa then stood up and walked over to them which made Remus sweat even more. "As you know Greyback has chosen to be on Voldemort's side. He has most of the werewolves on his side as well. If you were to join our side, then others would as well. Greyback back may be the Alpha wolf, but think you could be" Remus said wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

It was interesting, but Rosa still wasn't sure. She did smirk though. Remus was talking very well. She became interested, but there was some thought that had to go into first. Rosa walked around them in circles all the while she smirked. "Tonks, Remus knows how to do it unlike you. For months you have been coming with nothing getting done. In one setting, Remus has got me to thinking. Now out of my sight," Rosa said.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews. Thanks for the review guest. I am glad that you like it and that it is getting better. I am trying to thank you for the reviews they help. **A little violence in this chapter a slap nothing more, but I thought I would warn you.**

Rosa had gone back to the bed. Rems took that as his cue to leave, so he pulled Tonks with him. "Thank you, Rosa. Please think it over" Remus said.

She gave him a small nod. "I would tell him soon or else someone else might," Rosa said with a smirk to Tonks.

As Tonks walked out of the room with Remus, she gave Rosa a dirty look. They walked down the stairs. Once they got to the bottom, Greyback was standing there. He made sure to block their way. It was plain to see that Greyback was a bit taller than Remus. At the same time, you could tell he was more significant than Remus. "I see how it is, Remus. Trying to get Rosa on your side as well. It's not enough that you turn some of my wolves against me" he barked at Remus.

Greyback let out a growl. The smart thing Remus thought to do was go back upstairs. But there was no way he would get out of dealing with Greyback, so it was best to face the music now. "We came to talk to her, that's all. There was no harm in coming to talk to her. If you thought Rosa would join them then boy do I have news for you. She's a little too smart for that" Tonks said.

"Who's your lady friend, Remus?" Greyback asked. There was a smile on his lips. He got close to her which he could then see the scars on her face which were in plain sight. She had forgotten to hide them. "Nice scars," Fenrir said to her.

Remus turned and gave Tonks a look. He noticed them for the first time day. They hadn't been there when they left number 12. "It's none of your business Greyback," said Remus while asking Tonks "Why are there scars on your face?"

Fenrir looked at the two of them then started to laugh. "Remus, can't you tell a werewolf when you see one?" Greyback asked. He then got even closer to them. Tonks gave him a dirty look which said don't say another word. "I see how it is, you don't want him to know, do you. What reason could you have? Afraid that he won't want you? Get it out of the way" Fenrir stated.

Remus turned to look at her. She looked scared. "Tonks, are you a werewolf?" Remus asked.

Tonks looked into Remus' eyes. It was all over her face that she was indeed a werewolf. Tonks gave him a nod. "I was going to tell you soon, but I needed the time to figure out when would be a good time to and how," said Tonks.

Remus looked away. Now there was no way he could look at her. "See you in the car where I will be waiting. I get why the others don't know. But, seeing as I am one you could have told me" said Remus walking outside leaving her standing there.

Fenrir had a smirk on his face. He was delighted with what he had done. Tonks was not. She had tears falling down her face. The way things were going, Fenrir had ruined more stuff which made him happy. "Go after your lover boy. I bet he'll come around oh wait no he won't. Remus is who we are talking about here. You lost his trust" said Fenrir who gave her a slap across the face.

He then ran past her up the stairs. The job was complete here, and now he had to work on Rosa who would put things back to normal. Tonks walked out to the car with a red cheek. She got in the car, and Remus noticed her cheek but didn't say a word. "Remus I am sorry. Sirius doesn't know either, and we're family. I wanted to tell you. Mad-eye was right. I should have listened to him in the first place" she said.

Remus turned to look at her. "Tonks, you broke my trust, and for that, it would be hard to work out. We can only be friends. Also, I would tell Sirius" Remus said starting up the car.

Tonks gave him a nod as the tears kept coming. "I am sorry, Remus. I am happy we can still be friends though" Tonks replied.

Maybe one day they could be more, but right now that was off the table. Remus wanted to move forward with Tonks, but she was making it hard as was he. "Maybe someday, it will be more but, right now it can't" was all Remus.

Remus drove them back to number 12 then walked inside with Tonks on his tail. Sirius gave them both a smile. "How did it go?" asked Sirius.

"Why don't you ask your cousin? Also, there is something that she needs to tell you" Remus stated going upstairs.

Tonks gave Sirius a then looked to Remus. "I would love to tell you both, Remus," said Tonks. "I know you know, but I can tell you both the full story."

Remus turned to look back at her. She was willing to share that with them. Remus knew his best friends didn't know the full story of how he got bit. "Tonks, you would tell me your story," said Remus.

Tonks gave the nod. "I would Remus" Tonks replied.

Remus turned around and headed back down the stairs. The three of them made their way into the kitchen. They had found Molly at the stove cooking while Charlie sat in a chair.

Tonks gave Charlie a funny look. ' _What is he doing here?_ ' Tonks Thought. Charlie wouldn't look at Tonks instead he looked at his mother. "Mum, you didn't tell me that Tonks was going to be here," Charlie said.

Molly gave him a weak smile. "I told you, Charlie, or so I thought," Molly said. Charlie gave a shook of his head as Molly frowned. "Oh."

Remus gave Sirius a look. "Sirius did you know that Charlie was here?" asked Remus.

He was a little worried that Molly hadn't said anything to Sirius. Sirius sank into a chair, took a glass and filled it with fire-whiskey. He gave a shook his head before taking a drink. "Is he staying here?" Sirius asked turning to look at Molly.

She gave him a nod. "I thought he could stay here," said Molly. "I would like my son close, and I don't see what the problem is. Also, I didn't think it would be a problem."

Tonks let out a groan as she sank into a chair near Sirius. Some nights Tonks stayed here and tonight was one of those nights. She didn't want Charlie staying here as well. Sirius gave Molly a dirty glare. "Next time you should ask first. There is no room here for him" Sirius said.

If Tonks didn't want him here, then Sirius wasn't going to allow him to stay. Molly had done things like this before."Well, there is a room upstairs" Molly stated.

Sirius paled a little. No one used that room ever. It was hard for Sirius to even go near the place let alone in it. Remus leaned against the wall before he spoke. He was calm and quiet when he did. "Sorry, Molly, but that room is off limits. No one sleeps in there. It belongs to Sirius's brother."

Tonks stood up then walked towards the door. "It would be best if Charlie stayed somewhere else and not here," Tonks said.

Molly was seeing red now. "You listen here, Tonks. Charlie will be staying here. I don't turn family away" Molly said in an angry voice going back to her cooking.

Sirius started to get up and go after Tonks, but Remus stopped him. Also, he took his drink from him. "Molly, we need to talk about this first if Charlie is going to stay here. He would need a bed and room" Remus stated.

Remus then lets go of Sirius so they could find Tonks. "Remus" Sirius started.

Remus cut him off. "Sirius I know, but right now we should focus on Tonks tonight we can focus on Charlie and that mess," Remus said.

Sirius gave the nod. He could understand where Remus was coming from on that. Tonks walked into Sirius room and sank on his bed. She was very angry with tears flowing down her face. It was easy to see Molly had done this to get under her skin. Remus sank onto the bed next to her, when he saw that she was crying. "I don't want him here" Tonks stated.

It was childish of her to say that, but right now Tonks didn't care. Remus smiled at her. "It's going to be fine, Tonks. Let's not focus on that for now. Dinner will be a good time to focus on it and sort it out" Remus said.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Here is the next edited chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.

Sirius sat in the desk chair. "So what is it that you need to tell me, Tonks," Sirius said looking at her.

Tonks dried her tears on her robe. Sirius was curious now seeing as Remus knew her secret. Remus put an arm around Tonks for support in case she would need it. ' _Well here goes nothing_ ' thought Tonks. "I'm a werewolf, Sirius," said Tonks getting straight to the point.

Sirius stared at her for a good few moments. You could say that he was in shock. In all the times Sirius had talked to Andromeda over the years she hadn't said a word to him about Tonks being a werewolf. Remus felt he needed to speak up. "Greyback let it slip that she was one and that's how I found out."

Remus gave Sirius a look. Sirius gave the nod then spoke. "How come you never told me, Tonks?'

Tonks let out a sigh. "Mum had to keep quiet about it. She didn't want anyone to know. Plus if the Ministry ever found out, I would lose my job. I wanted to wait for the right moment to tell you two" Tonks said.

Sirius gave the nod then got up. He walked over and hugged her. It didn't bother Sirius at all that she was a werewolf. Her answers were right for now. It was time for the story though. "Can you tell us the story now, I bet it tops the one that Remus has?" said Sirius sitting next to her.

"How would you know, Sirius. You never heard my story" Remus stated.

It made Tonks curious now what Remus story was. Each werewolf had their own story; Tonks wanted to know Remus's story. "Do you think you could tell us after I tell you mine?" asked Tonks.

Remus looked at her. He hadn't told anyone the story, but if Tonks was going to share hers, then he could share his. "Sure, but you have to go first," Remus said with a smile gracing his lips.

Tonks smiled at him then stood up. She went to the desk chair so she would be facing them both when she spoke. It was easy to remember it. "Here I go," she told them.

The story would come in flashbacks as it happened just then but didn't.

 _The winter night was a cold one. The moon was shining bright outside of Nymphadora's *Tonks' window. She was a happy and active seven years old. After her parent went to sleep, Tonks had climbed out of her window. She wanted to play in the snow. Tonks had wondered a bit but stayed close. A werewolf was near, she had an itch to bite her, but she waited. Nymphadora had seen the wolf and came up to him. "Hi," she said to it._

 _She had startled the werewolf. No one had come that close to it or talk about it. Tonks smiled at the beast. She then looked at the young girl. "I am sure that we could become friends," she said to it._

 _It was something that could be a friend to her and nothing more. She wasn't afraid of it nor was it dangerous in her eyes. It continued to stare at her. "Could we be friends?" Tonks asked._

 _Once the werewolf got over how startled she was, she then leaned in to bite her. The monster called Rosa attacked her then ran off. She wasn't going to stick around. It wasn't safe at all. Tonks spent the quiet night bleeding. Everyone had slept through that. Once morning had come was upon them Andromeda started to scream. "Dora's gone, Ted."_

 _Ted ran into the room to see for himself. Andromeda had never called Dora that. It was Nymphadora to her. "Did you not see that the window was up. I bet she went outside after we had fallen asleep" Ted stated in a calm voice._

 _Ted was always calm, but Andromeda never was. She walked over to the window and saw Dora outside. "She's over there," said Andromeda with tears coming down her face._

 _He ran to her then carried her back into the house. "Ted, I know what is wrong with her. She had got bitten and was to be shunned because she is a werewolf and a monster. It's best that no one knows" Andromeda said. "It's a good thing she can change her appearance at will."_

The end of the flashback.

Remus frowned at Tonks. He was very disappointed in her. Tonks had gone close to the thing without thinking it through. "Nymphadora why did you get so close?" asked Remus.

Sirius let out a laugh. He could see Tonks doing that. "I am not sure; I wanted to talk to the animal. I had no idea that it was a werewolf. My parents never told me what one looked like nor had I seen one before" Tonks said.

Remus gave a smile then. "Ok then. It sounds like you" said Remus.

Sirius turned to look at Remus. "It is your turn, Remus," said Sirius.

There was no way that he was going to let Remus get out of this. While Remus wanted to tell them, it was hard. His story wasn't an easy one. "Fine, I will tell you now," Remus said.

Sirius and Tonks smiled at him. "Remus, I am sure that it would help to tell your story plus we care about you a lot. I know that it helps me to talk about stuff" Tonks stated hoping that would help.

Remus gave them a smiled back. He knew how much they care which he was glad because he cared about them as well. "I was four and a half when it happened. My father had gone off on Greyback. He had called him out for what he was. Then one-night Greyback came into my room to bite me." Remus said.

Tonks and Sirius had sat there in shock. It made sense to Sirius. He had known that Remus and his father didn't get along, that their relationship was rocky. Now he knew why. "Remus, I am sorry, that sucks," said Tonks.

She got up to hug him.

Sirius gave a nod to Tonks. "Remus had told us that he and his father didn't get along well, but we never knew why. James never asked nor did I as for Peter he didn't care I guess. It didn't bother us one bit to know the reason why" said Sirius.

Remus returned the hug that Tonks gave him. Before Remus could say anything, Charlie stepped into the room. "Mum told me to tell you dinner is down. She would like you all down there without protest. Mum wasn't thrilled with how you all acted earlier" Charlie said leaving the room.

Charlie wasn't going to stick around, Sirius had an angry look on his face. He was furious at the moment. This house was his's, not Her. Tonks laughed as Remus got up. "It's cool with me if she's not happy with us," Tonks said.

As they made their way down the stairs, Sirius and Remus laughed as well. Tonks smirked as they entered the kitchen. Both men could live with Molly being mad if Tonks could. Harry gave the three of them a look as Sirius grabbed a cup. He had come here a few days ago. "What are you laughing about?" asked Harry, he wanted to be in on it.

Harry was happy to be around his God-father and professor. He liked Tonks as well even if he hadn't seen her that much. "Oh, it's a funny story" Tonks started, but Remus finished "For another day, Harry."

Sirius let out a bark. He found this cute that they were finishing each other sentences now or at least at this moment. Sirius filled his glass into the cup and took a sip. "I want you three to listen very well" Molly started putting an arm around Charlie. "He needs a place to stay, and I told him that he could stay here which he will."

She wasn't going to back down on this at all. It was going to be her way or the highway this time. "One problem this is my house, not yours, so Charlie can't stay here. Tonks is my family, and I hate to see her hurt. If Charlie stays here then she won't because it would hurt her," Sirius stated in an angry voice.

Molly started to speak, but Bill spoke up. "Mum drop it, Charlie can stay with me. I am not thrilled with what he did, but I will give him a place to stay. That way my other best friend Tonks doesn't get hurt" said Bill. "You will also behave or else, Charlie."

Molly turned to stare at her eldest son Bill. At that moment she was very angry with him. Molly took to yelling at him. " **I want him close to me, and that is final**."

A/N- How are things going to turn out? Remus now knows her secret and Charlie is back. Charlie and Tonks won't be getting back together. But, it sure won't help her relationship with Remus while he is around.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews. They do help. What does Sirius have in store for Harry? Will Remus and Tonks finally get together? Will Charlie get in the way or stay out of it?

Bill had to get his mum to see sense. "Mum, please understand that it would be safer if Charlie weren't here," said Bill.

Molly gave him an ugly look that said 'I do not care. He is my son, and I want him close to me.' Charlie stood up as did Bill. "We best get going if we are going to leave," said Bill.

Bill had grabbed Charlie by his robes then dragged him out of the room. Charlie was furious. He had wanted to stay near Tonks. Charlie wanted to be near so that she wouldn't be able to date anyone. Sure it was true that he didn't love her, but she sure wasn't going to date, anyone. "Tonks don't think I won't be back" called out Charlie as he left.

Charlie went back to Bill's house so that everyone could have time to calm down. He didn't like it at all. Bill had a massive feeling in his gut that things were about to get a lot worse. Everyone needed time to cool off as well. Each person in the room had a temper, but his mums were the worse. "I am going to bed without food, and you kids should head up as well since you are all done," Molly said.

As they hurried from the room, they could hear Ron mumble. "I hate mum, she too controlling at times which sucks."

Molly chased the kids up the stairs as Arthur stood up. "I am sorry about that," Arthur said.

Sirius waved it off. "No worry, Arthur. It's not your fault at all. Molly is being Molly, and there is nothing we can do about it" Sirius said. Arthur gave the nod as he left the room. He understood Sirius and liked the man. Sirius turned to Tonks. "Tomorrow is the full moon, Tonks. Do you need a place to stay?" asked Sirius.

Remus who had pulled a book out jerked his head up. "It's ok, Sirius, I have a wooded area that I can go to, but thanks. Also, I am not sure that Molly will like it if I am here" said Tonks.

Sirius gave a smile. "It's no problem. I have a room ready for Remus, and I understand what you are saying, Molly would be angry," said Sirius.

Remus closed his book then looked at Sirius. He was glad that Sirius had a room ready for him, he felt it was best not to be here. Molly was sure to be angry if Remus stayed here and transformed. "Thanks, Sirius, but it's not wise if I stay here. At least for this one, I will head out," Remus told Sirius.

Sirius shared a look with Remus. He wondered for a moment why Remus had to head out, but then he caught on. Molly Weasley was the reason why he couldn't stay. "Remus I wish that you would stay here tonight and Tomorrow, but I do understand," Sirius told him back.

Sirius got up to walk them both to the door. He had sat his glass down. Tonks was the first to give him a hug followed by Remus. "Thank you, Sirius. See you the day after tomorrow if I don't come by tomorrow or two days from now" Tonks said.

He gave them each a look. "Please tell me where you will be so that I can send Mad-eye to check on you both" Sirius stated.

Tonks let out a laugh. "Alastor will know where I am at, he always does. Plus he will come check on me" Tonks replied.

Remus knew that Alastor and Tonks were close, but he hadn't realized that they were this close. "So Alastor looks out for you," Remus said.

Tonks gave a nod to Remus. Mad-eye always looked out for her. Sure her parents loved her, but it was hard on them. Her mother couldn't and wouldn't be there for her the day after. Ted had always wanted to go, but Andromeda would be angry if he did go. "Yes, Alastor does. He about all I have right now" Said Tonks. "Even if it's been years my parents are still getting used to this. Where will you go?" asked Tonks to Remus as they headed out.

Tonks was very concerned. She wasn't sure where Remus would go during the Full Moon. Tonks felt worse than she already did. Dora did care about him. Remus had thought about heading back up to Hogwarts for the night tomorrow night. No one would be around, and it would be safe. "I will head up to Hogwarts tomorrow, it will be safe there," said Remus. "It would be wise if we aren't near each other. We could end up hurting each other.

Tonks was a little hurt, but she did understand. Safety came first. Her wolf right now didn't like others to be around it. Tonks bet it had to do with protecting the baby. "Ok, I will see you tomorrow if not the day after or two days from now," said Tonks.

Remus had appeared to Hogwarts to wait for the full moon the next night while Tonks went to a camp she had sat up. She sank on to stump. Right now her life was getting more crazy. She hated Charlie add in the fact she knew he was here to cause trouble. "Everything will turn out, alright," she mumbled to herself.

Remus had spent the night worrying about himself and Tonks then the next night the full moon came. That night the wolf kept telling him it would never work with Tonks while his mind said otherwise. They could be together, but there was so much going. On. "Stop thinking about her," he said to himself.

Tonks transformed into a werewolf. It got worse each time. She was screaming in pain. She spent the night trying to find something or someone to hurt, and when she couldn't, she beat herself. Once morning was upon them, Alastor went to Tonks. He made it to the forest. Alastor shook his head. She was hurt badly, but at least no one else got hurt. "Wake up, Tonks" Alastor said.

He still was getting used to this. Tonks sat up, she was sore all over plus she hurt like crazy. "Please remind me why I come here," said Tonks.

Alastor shook his head again. "I have no clue, I have told you time and time again that you could stay at my place" Alastor stated with a chuckle.

His place was out in the country where no one could find him. Alastor house was small with some land. When he and Tonks became close, he told her that she could use his home for the full moons. She always turned him down though. It was easier to refuse then take a chance of hurting him. "I did it, but you know I rather not hurt you if I were to come close to you," Tonks said.

Alastor snorted. "Hurt me, yea right. I have it all set up, Tonks. It would be better there than here. If anything were to happen, I would be nearby. Tonks your pregnant and should be close to someone" said Alastor stating the truth.

Tonks chose that moment to groan in pain. Alastor helped her up. He held onto her as he disappeared back to his house. Mad-eye sat her down on the couch. He then went into the small kitchen to make some tea with honey. Once the tea had finished, he took it back to her. "Thanks," Tonks said as she took it to drink it then she put it down.

He sat to work on her cuts and bruises. Once done he said, "Please get some rest, Tonks."

Tonks always did what she told even if she didn't like it. Nymphadora felt like she could sleep for days from how tired she was. Remus meanwhile made it back to Sirius's place. He forgot that he wasn't supposed to ring the doorbell and did. Molly was the one to answer the door because she had been fixing breakfast. "Come in, Remus," she said holding the door open.

Remus had stumbled in the door. She helps him to his room. "Thank you," Remus said in a tired voice.

Molly gave a small smile then walked back down the stairs. It was high time that she and Sirius talk. Molly felt it best not to have Remus there. She was going to tell Sirius that right now.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Another new chapter. Thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews. They mean the world to me and help me out a lot. This chapter will be the start of Remus and Tonks talking as well as Sirius having a little chat with Harry. Hope you enjoy it.

Molly had gone back to the kitchen. Sirius was there waiting for her. He knew that she would want to talk to him. "Sirius, I know Remus is your friend but, is it wise to have him here?" She asked.

Sirius sank into a chair with a sigh. "I get that you don't like him, but this is the only place he got. But, this Remus's home. James and I promised that we would look after him because he needs us" Sirius said.

Molly gave a small nod. She would just have to deal with it wither she liked it Molly did like how Sirius was there for his friend. "Fine then can you help me, Sirius?" she asked.

For once they weren't fighting. Sirius sat the table as Molly put the food on the table. Sirius gave a smile as the kids wondered in. He pulled Harry into a bone-crushing hug. "It's great to see you, Harry. There is a treat I have for you later" Sirius said.

Sirius sat down with Harry sitting next to him. Harry looked around the room for Remus; he had wanted to talk to him so that he could get to know him better. Sirius gave Harry a smirk. "Full moon was last night. Remus should be up later" he whispered to Harry.

Harry nodded to Sirius then started in on his breakfast. "Would you like some help with taking care of him?" asked Harry.

Molly's head snapped up real quick. "No, Harry you need to help us clean today," Molly said.

Sirius turned to stare at her. "Harry can do what he wants. If Harry wants to help me, then he can. You have plenty of people to help you, and Harry needs to get to know his uncle Remus" Sirius said in a stern voice.

Over at Moody's place, Tonks was asleep on his couch. It was a peaceful sleep. Alastor took the time to clean his home of bottles that littered the floor. Tonks had stirred in her sleep than woke up. "Wotcher, Mad-eye" Tonks said. She sat up. "Drink much?" she asked.

He snickered a little. "Very funny, Tonks" Alastor replied.

Tonks tried to help Alastor out by waving her wand; the bottles did go up in the air. But, came back down shattering into pieces. "Sorry," Tonks said.

Alastor grunted as he said "Repo." He looked around the room. In a moment with the wave of his wand, the bottles had gone. "Breakfast is in the kitchen, that is if you can find something" Alastor stated.

Tonks winced as she got up. She had let out a chuckle too. Alastor rushed over to her then helped her to the kitchen. "Thanks, Alastor," Tonks said.

He went over to the cabinet as Tonks sank onto one of the four chairs. "Cereal?" asked Alastor with a grunt wishing he had something more.

Tonks gave the nod. So Alastor poured them each a bowl. He put milk in her cereal, but not his. It wasn't for him, but Tonks liked it. If Tonks hadn't been there, he would have put something stronger in it. Tonks started to munch on her cereal. "Thank you, Alastor. I would like to get back as soon as I can" Tonks said with a mouth full of food.

Alastor gave her a stern look. "You will be going nowhere lass until you have rested up enough. Tonks, I want you to take my bed so you can rest while I work on some stuff" Alastor said.

Tonks stuck her tongue out at him after she finished that bite. As much as she wasn't thrilled with it, she would deal with it. Once Tonks had finished, Dora stood up. She knew she was in no shape to leave yet anyways. He waved her off as she tried to help. Alastor picked up the bowls then walked them to the sink. Tonks went to lay down in his room. "This is nice, Alastor" she called out.

Alastor grunted from the other room. It was nothing special; it was a small room with a desk. He was a simple man who didn't need much and went with basic stuff. There was a few photo on the desk Tonks had notice as she got into bed. "It's not nice; it's simple, Tonks" he called back.

"That is why it is nice. It is simple, Alastor. People need too much nowadays" said Tonks.

Alastor could not agree more with that. He went about picking up his house than doing some paperwork for Albus which he hated. While that was going on Molly stood up "Breakfast is over now. Everyone, please head upstairs to clean" Molly said.

While she was saying this, she was looking to Harry. Sirius stood up. "Harry, I should go check on Remus if you would like to come," Sirius said hoping he would.

He wasn't going to make Harry come, but he wasn't going to stop him either. It was up to Harry to make up his mind.

Harry jumped up. He knew what he was going to do. "Mrs. Weasley I am sorry, I do want to help you out, but I want to see Remus," said Harry.

He walked from the room with Sirius who had a big grin on his face. They made their way up the stairs then went to the last place on the landing. Sirius gave a knock on the door before he entered the room with Harry. He knew better than to enter the room. Harry followed behind him. "Hi Remus," Sirius said. Remus sat up. "Sorry for not bring food up, but I know you hate to eat the morning after" Sirius finished more for Harry than Remus.

It bugged Harry a little when Sirius hadn't brought food up, but he wasn't going to ask. Plus it would be rude on his part to ask. "Thanks, Sirius," said Remus in a weak voice.

You could tell that Remus was wearing out and his eyes were still dropping. He leaned back against the wall. "You know it's no problem. I love to help a friend out" Sirius said.

Sirius sank to the floor near Remus as Harry sat down right where he was. Harry was at a loss of what to say so he didn't speak. Also, Harry was a little shocked. He had no idea what happened after a full moon. "It's great to see you, Harry," Remus told Harry.

Harry gave the nod. "It's nice to see you too Professor," Harry said back.

It was hard for Harry to call him anything else yet. Remus did look a little hurt by it. "If you don't need anything Remus then we will let you rest," said Sirius. Remus gave the nod as he crawled over to the bed. He was too tired to speak, and he wasn't sure he could trust himself to speak. Sirius pulled Harry up and left the room. He spoke in a quiet voice to Harry. "Whatever problem you have Remus, you need to get over it. It hurts him when you call him, Professor."

Harry frowned. "There isn't a problem. I only have known his as a Professor is all. I'm sorry" said Harry.

Sirius gave the nod because he understood. "I am sorry too, Harry. It's my fault" Sirius said.

Two days had passed. Tonks and Remus were feeling much better. She was sitting in her living room with Remus who had come over. They had so much to talk about right now. Things needed to get out in the open, so Remus said they should meet at her place. "Thanks for agreeing to this, Tonks. We need to talk things over" Remus started.

Tonks smiled. She agreed with him. Tonks had been scared about what could happen, but they couldn't put it off. Dora was hoping that things would work out and they would be a couple. But she knew Remus might not want that. So whatever happened, happened. "It's no problem, Remus. We need to sort this out. It best to each other tell each other our feelings. It's not good for either one of us to beat around the bush" Tonks finished for him.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews. They help out a lot and mean the world to me. Molly is about to find out the truth. How will she take it?

Remus took her hand in his. He had a small smile on his face. "Dora, I do love you a lot. I also would love go out with you, but it's hard right now. Greyback and Rosa are out there. Would it work with them coming at us? Rosa turned you and Greyback me; I am not sure how that would work" Remus said.

Tonks leaned into Remus. Right now she was feeling bold, or maybe it was the hormones, but she kissed him. "Shut up, Remus and listen to me. I don't care one bit" she said kissing him again.

Remus pulled away giving her a look before leaning back in to kiss her. "I know you don't care, but I do," Remus said.

Tonks smiled at him. "Listen it doesn't matter if we are together or not. They are going to come after us either way. So why not be happy, Remus? I love you very much. I want to be with you. People will understand" said Tonks.

Remus gave her a nod. She had some excellent points, but Remus was a bit scared. Whenever something good came into Remus's life, it had been taken away. Remus wanted this very much, but he knew it was something he couldn't have. He would have to go into without a care in the world. "Tonks," he said calling her by the name she preferred. "I would love you to be my girlfriend. But, could we only tell Harry and Sirius for now" Remus said.

Tonks smiled as she hugged him. She was okay with it. "It's cool with me. I rather Charlie not found out now plus the less that knows, the better. We can have time to ourselves that way" Tonks stated.

Remus and Tonks held hands for a few moments before going back to Sirius place. Sirius had stated that he wanted to talk to three of them. He meant to do it a yesterday, but Molly wouldn't leave them alone so he could. Sirius and Harry were in the kitchen when Remus and Tonks entered the kitchen holding hands. "Hello, you two. Are you holding hands?" asked Sirius.

Sirius jumped up running to them. He hugged them. "We are," said Tonks with a smile on her face.

"It about dang time," said Sirius smiling back at them.

Harry gave a smile too. "Congrats," he said.

Remus and Tonks both smiled at them. He then pulled out a chair for Tonks which she sat on. Sirius went to sit next to Harry. "I called the three of you here to ask Harry something" Sirius started. They gave him a look. So he continued. "Harry, I talked to Albus. He said that you could live with me, but you have two stay with the Dursleys for a week for the next two years. That's if you want too."

Harry had a massive grin on his face then. He reached over and hugged Sirius. It was a small price to pay so he was willing too so he could stay with Sirius. "Thank you, Sirius, this means a lot to me, and I would love it," Harry said. Harry then walked over to Remus and hugged him. "Did you help, Moony?" he asked.

Remus smiled at Harry. "I talked to Sirius, so I didn't help much. I told him if he was serious about this then he needed to go to Dumbledore" Remus said.

"Well thank you both," said Harry grinning at them.

He then went back to sit next to Sirius. "Life couldn't be any grander," Sirius said.

Harry was having an excellent time here with them, that he hadn't realized that he was going back to Hogwarts today. He looked to Sirius. "I can't believe, I leave for Hogwarts today," Harry said with a sad voice.

Sirius stood up as did Remus and Tonks; they left the room so that Harry and Sirius could have a moment. Sirius pulled Harry off to the side so that Molly wouldn't see him. "I want you to have this, Harry. If you need me use it. I am very serious about it" Sirius stated.

Harry gave the nod. He didn't say anything about that because he wasn't going to use it unless he had too. "Are you coming with us?" asked Harry.

Sirius smirked at Harry. "You know I will, Harry. I want to see you off" Sirius said.

Harry went to the door to wait. Sirius turned into a dog. Tonks opened the door for them grinning at Harry. He took notice that she had a small bump. Harry smiled back at her as Molly frowned. "Don't get caught?" said Molly.

She wasn't thrilled that he was coming. Sirius wagged his tail as they walked down the street. "Molly I wish you wouldn't fret," said Tonks.

Bill was fixing breakfast at his place. Charlie was watching him from his seat at the small table. "Charlie I have a question" Bill started then continued. "When you're going to tell mum the reason why you are here. She has a right to know."

He sat the plate down in front of Charlie who took it then started to eat. After a few chews, Charlie said "I need time, Bill. You know mum will be mad at me."

Bill gave his brother a hard cold look. "Yes I do not doubt that, but I do think she needs to know" Bill stated.

There was a plan in place for Charlie which he didn't know about. Bill had set it up, did he feel guilty, yes, but Charlie needed to tell their mother. "Fine, you're right as always," said Charlie.

After the kids got on the train, they all headed back to the house. Charlie was waiting there with Bill. Molly gave both of her sons a smile then a hug. "Mum, we need to talk and now," Bill said.

Molly looked at each of her boys. She could see that Bill was deadly serious and that Charlie looked a little nervous. Bill couldn't see his mother taking Charlie's side in this when he was at fault as well. Charlie gave his brother a nasty look as he mum brought him into the other room. "What is this about Bill?" asked Molly.

Bill had followed them into the room. "It's Charlie's place to explain everything, not mine," said Bill.

Charlie sat down at the table as did Bill. Remus, Tonks, and Sirius made their way into the room. Sirius and Remus had given Charlie a dirty look. They had known some of the stories but wanted to hear it from him. "Mum, please sit," said Charlie.

Molly sank into one of the chairs. She wondered what was going on. You could say that she was a little scared. Bill wasn't telling her a thing, and Charlie had asked her to sit. "Please tell me, boys," said Molly in a scared voice.

The other three people in the room got a dirty look from her. She felt this was all their fault. Tonks smirked as she returned the gaze. She wasn't sure what would happen once Molly knew the truth. Charlie sweated as he started to speak. He wasn't sure his mum would be on his side. "Mum, you know Tonks, and I were together," said Charlie.

"Get on with it, Charlie. I already know this" said Molly a little cross. "Charlie, Tonks and you were so good together; I always wondered why you broke up. If it wasn't for Remus here, I am sure you guys could get back together."

This time she gave Remus a hard stare which was cold. Molly believed that it was all Remus's fault that they weren't together. "You do know that Tonks is pregnant" Charlie started. Molly gave the nod. She had seven kids, so it wasn't hard to know. "Well, it's mine, I broke up with her for that reason. I wasn't ready to be a father" Charlie finished.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Please read and review. Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. Tonks is about to kidnap, and no one is there to help. Charlie tells her the truth about his decision and things to start to take a turn for the worse.

Molly looked at Charlie to Tonks then back to Charlie. "So you're telling me, young man, that you dumped her because you're not ready to be a father," Molly said screaming at him. It woke Mrs. Black up which sent Remus and Sirius to quiet her down. They weren't complaining though. "How dare you, Charlie? I thought we raised you better" Molly said in a not so sweet voice.

Charlie stared at his mother. "Well, you see there's more to it than that. Tonks also told me that she's a werewolf" said Charlie hoping his mother would understand.

Molly took that chance to glare at Tonks. "So you never told him you were one, to begin with," said Molly screaming at Tonks.

Yes, she was angry with her son for what he had done. But, she felt that Tonks should have said something before they started to date. Tonks put her hands on her face to keep them from seeing her cry, but you could hear her. Bill walked over to her. He put an arm around her. "Mum, Tonks told Charlie when she thought it was the right time. If she had said something sooner, he would have left. True Dora should have spoken up sooner, but Charlie dumped her because s is one. Also, Charlie wasn't ready to be a father nor was he angry about the fact that she didn't tell him sooner. He didn't want nothing to do with her because of what she was," said Bill glaring at his brother.

Molly stood up marching over to Charlie. "I want the whole truth now, young man," she said pulling at his ear.

Charlie knew there was no way of getting out of this. "Mum, Yes I did leave because she's a werewolf, but I also left because I didn't want to be a father. I can't be with a werewolf let alone have a child with one" Charlie said.

Molly gave her son a look. "I raised you better than that Charlie, but I guess you didn't listen. While I do not like Werewolves it's wrong what you did" said Molly.

Charlie hung his head. "You have to understand mum; she lied to me. How was I suppose to trust her after that" said Charlie?

"And with good reason. From the way I understand it, she was going to tell you when the time was right" said Molly getting madder by the minute.

Charlie stood up from his chair storming from the room. "She's the one who did me wrong not the other way around," said Charlie.

The boy was angry. Bill looked at his mum. "So I have to know who's side your now?" asked Bill.

He had to know the truth as did Tonks. Molly gave Tonks a hard look. "I am sorry for what my son has done to you, Tonks. I will give him a talking to so that he will see sense" said Molly. "It isn't right what he did to you."

Tonks gave a weak smile as she lowed her hands. "Thanks, Molly, but I best be the one to talk to him," Tonks said.

Molly by that point had calmed down a little. "Are you sure, Tonks? I can do it afterward" said Molly.

Tonks gave the nod as she got up. Charlie had gone outside slamming the door as he went. Tonks followed him after hearing Remus mouth "he went outside."

Sirius and Remus had to shut his mum up again.

She had grabbed her cloak as she went, in case it was chilly out. Tonks had found him down the street, across the road, and towards the right. She went to sit next to him. "Charlie please talk to me. I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner. At the time I thought it was the right thing to do" Tonks stated.

Charlie turned to fix her with a stare. He took a deep breath so that he would be calm when he talked. "The fact remains Tonks that you didn't tell me. Also, why didn't you tell me while we were at school" said Charlie? "It would have given me time to get used to it."

She had no words for that last one though. Charlie was right about that. "I get it, and I am sorry. In school, it never crossed my mind. I felt safe around you and didn't want to tint that with telling you" said Tonks.

Charlie could see what she was saying. It was understandable. He was still angry with her though. "Fine, I'm going back in," Charlie told Tonks.

Tonks gave him a nod. " Are you going to be there for your child?" asked Tonks.

Charlie gave Dora a look. He wasn't going to be. "No, I am not, Tonks. I can't be a father right now nor do I want to" said Charlie.

He then crossed the street. Tonks screamed at him as the tears started to fall. "I'm going for a walk to clear my head; you should also know that your mum may want to talk to you."

As much as Charlie hurt Tonks, she wasn't going to let him hang. Mrs. Weasley was sure to chew him out. "Thank you, Tonks, but I do not think she will," Charlie said.

Tonks decided to flip Charlie off even knowing he wouldn't see it. As Tonks stood up, she dried her tears. She wondered why she was crying, the baby would be better off without him in its life, if Charlie was going to be acting this way. Tonks turned on to a side road. She needed to clear her head. "Hello, Tonks," said a man with a grunt in his voice.

The man was hiding behind a bin but came out. Tonks didn't have to look back to know who it was. His voice gave him away. She told herself to stay calm there was nothing to be afraid of right now. "Wotcher, Fenrir" Tonks replied back.

Fenrir smirked as he came around to face her. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Tonks. Today I have a friend with me as well" Fenrir stated.

He stepped closer to Tonks as Rosa came out of the shadows. Rosa wondered why Tonks was outside all by herself; she didn't think anyone would leave her alone. "Are you pleased to see me Tonks?" asked Rosa in a taunting voice.

Rosa had no reason to get back at Tonks nor any reason to help Fenrir, but she felt like doing both. Also, Rosa thought for some reason she had to take Tonks out. "Can't say that I am, Rosa" replied Tonks in a shaky voice.

Now she was a little scared because it wasn't Greyback anymore. Also, there was no one around them plus she knew they could take her in a heartbeat. Yes, she was a train Auror, but they were much stronger. "Tonks, we have decided to take you back with," said Rosa with a big smirk on her face.

Even Fenrir was grinning. "We sure did. I have to make Lupin pay for what he has done to my pack. Some of my pups have left me because of him" Fenrir said in an outraged voice.

Rosa came closer to Tonks giving her a look. "You see Tonks it isn't personal with me, but I need you out of my way. Can't have you taking over now can, I" Rosa said in a sweet sickly voice.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Charlie came through the door into the living room. Sirius and Remus gave him a cold look as they asked. "Where's Tonks?"

Charlie gave them a stare. "I don't care where she's at she is a ground woman. She went for a walk to clear her head, and she needs it. I can't believe her wanting me to be there for my kid" said Charlie. "I am through with the both of them.

As Molly came into the room, she whacked him on the back of his head. "Charlie Weasley, you may not want to be there for Tonks, which is fine, but you will be there for your child" Molly stated.

Charlie turned to look at his mother. "I don't care what you say Mum, but it's up to me, not you so stay out of it," Charlie said storming up the stairs.

Molly looked at the boys. "I tried," she said.

Molly left them so that she could talk to Charlie some more or at least try to. Sirius looked at Remus. "Why don't you go check on Tonks," Sirius said.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- Another chapter for you all. Hope you like it. Please read and review. It helps me out a lot and love to hear what you think of my story. The good and bad. Once again I do not own a thing. JK Rowling owns

A/N- **There is some violence in this chapter. Don't like don't read.**

Remus gave a nod to Sirius. He didn't even grab his cloak; he headed on out. Sirius stayed at the house to wait for her in case she came back in before Remus got back. Remus went off towards the right. Something in his gut told him to go that way. "Tonks" Remus called out.

He didn't want to say it too loud in case, someone would hear him. Also, he wanted Tonks to listen to him, so he called it out. Tonks never heard Remus call her because at that moment Fenrir had grabbed hold of her. Fenrir smirked as Tonks started to fight him. He knew he would win because he was bigger and stronger than her. Fenrir won, but Tonks did manage to drop her cloak. There was a crack, and they were gone. Remus heard it and went to see. "Tonks" he called again, but she was gone.

Remus picked up then ran back to the house. Sirius came out of the living room as Remus came in. He gave Remus a look. "What's going on?" he asked.

He saw the cloak in Remus' hand. "They took Tonks," said Remus.

He wasn't sure who it was, but he had an idea. Sirius gave him a look. "You mean Rosa and Greyback?" asked Sirius.

Remus gave the nod. He was dead serious about that. It was the only two it could be. Kingsley came into the room; he had gotten there not too long ago. He took the cloak from Remus's hand which Remus didn't say a word against. "I bet she dropped it so that we would find it. As it stands, we can't get the ministry involved. They would have a field day, so we have done this ourselves" said Kingsley. "I will get a team on it."

Kingsley shared a look with Remus. He knew Remus would want to go. "I can go with since I know them well and the area," Remus said. "If they went were Greyback goes."

Sirius looked at the two of them. Were they crazy? A plan needed to be in place before going. Sure Sirius had done mad things without planning, but now wasn't the time for that. "You can come, Remus. I will go as well. Sirius, I want you to stay here. It's safer that way, and Molly can let Andromeda know. So where do you think they are at?" asked Kingsley.

Remus put his head in his head and gave it some thought. They wouldn't go back to Rosa place. Too risky, but maybe they would take her back to were Greyback roamed. "Kingsley, I know Rosa's place is out, but so is Greyback unless they went there," said Remus.

Greyback had taken her back to his shack. He knew it was safe for now. Rosa had finished tying Tonks to a chair. "I bet you're wondering why we brought you here in the first place," Rosa said in a tasty voice.

Rosa slapped Tonks hard across the face. Tonks sat there giving her a dirty look. "Rosa I know why. You want me to join You-Know-Who" Tonks said.

Rosa and Fenrir looked at each other. "That's hardly the case, Tonks. The reason we brought you here is that Lupin loves you so much. He hasn't been obeying Greyback here. So he has to pay in some form or else the other wolves will start acting out as well" Rosa stated in a sweet voice.

Rosa had confused Tonks. So Greyback spoke up. "Anyone who I bite me has to obey me or else. They live by my rules, not theirs. Remus is the one werewolf that continues to defy me. I can't have that now can I" Fenrir said stepping closer to Tonks. He smacked her hard across the face. "Tonks, we aren't a wizard, but werewolves and we should live as such."

Rosa gave the nod. "Fenrir's right. Remus needs to learn a lesson and what better way to teach him then to take the woman he loves" said Rosa.

Greyback got even closer to Tonks. Tonks spat in his face. "You're both sick," Tonks said.

Fenrir slapped her hard across her right cheek. He lifted her chin up so that she would be looking him in the face. "Our plans aren't to kill you yet. We will wait until Remus get's here. You will have the child so that we can raise it, and as when the time comes we will bite it so it will bend to our ways" said Fenrir.

Tonks looked Fenrir in his eyes. "What if that doesn't work? Then what do you plan to do with Remus?" asked Tonks.

Greyback gave her a curious look. She was smart, but he knew he would have Remus right where he wanted him. "You see, I know Remus far better than you. He would do anything to keep you safe. Rosa, I want you to send someone to collect him. Make sure that he comes alone" said Fenrir. "Also make sure the person get's him on the spot. He knows where that is."

Rosa gave Greyback a nod. As much as she loved being in charge, this was not her turf. It was Greyback's, and Rosa was willing to listen. "Jason will do," she said speaking to Greyback.

"A fine choice," said Fenrir back to her.

He knew Jason would get Remus to come plus he would be alone. Rosa smirked at Tonks. "I will go deal with that now, Fenrir. Have fun" said Rosa to Tonks.

Fenrir looked at Tonks. "I must go, but I will be back in a moment," Fenrir said.

He stepped out of the room then started to write a message to Remus.

Dear Remus,

By now you must know we have Tonks. I know you are not stupid. So please come to the spot, Jason will be there waiting for you. I am not sure if Rosa will be there or not, but you must go alone. There will be hell to pay if you don't. As of right now, we have Tonks, but she hasn't been harm yet. That could change if you disobey me, Remus. For too long I have let you do things your way, but no more. It's time for you to pay. The other wolves have started to lash out, which I will not have. Remember to come alone or else.

Fenrir.

Rosa had gone in search of Jason. He was outside playing with the other wolf cubs. "Jason I need to talk to you," said Rosa calling out to him.

Jason left the cubs and ran to her. He was a little worried what this was about; it ate Jason a bit not to know. Jason had never dealt with Rosa before. "What up?" asked Jason.

Rosa smirked. "I need you to bring Remus back here. Fenrir said to meet at the spot" Rosa stated even if she didn't know what that meant.

Jason gave Rosa a look. He was little curious why Greyback wasn't doing it himself. It sent a loud, clear message to the other wolves in the pack. "Fine, but why?" asked Jason.

He wasn't going to do it unless there was a reason. "He will come back here with you willing, not us," Rosa said.

Rosa was getting angry and wanted to kill him for being so dumb well at least in her eyes. She would have if Fenrir didn't have a reason for him. "Ok I will go get him," said Jason.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- Here's another chapter hope you like it. Molly's temper will be at it again. I still don't own a thing.

Jason wished he knew why he was going after him, but it was ok. He was glad to see Remus again. "Thank you," said Rosa.

Once Greyback was happy with the letter he sent it off with the owl. He then stepped back into the room. Fenrir made his way again over to Tonks. "Remus should be here real soon; I am sending Jason after him" Fenrir stated.

Tonks tried to get out but had no luck. The ropes were too tight. "You're sick Greyback. I bet Jason doesn't even know why he is getting Remus" Tonks said spitting in his face.

Fenrir grinned at Tonks. "No he does not nor does he needed to know" replied Fenrir getting up in her face.

Rosa stepped back into the room. "It's finished," was all she said.

Remus heard a peck at the door. He went to get it. An Owl had been outside but took off after seeing Remus. Remus took the letter back inside. "It's from Greyback" Remus stated.

Sirius watched as Remus opened it. He read it over Remus's should. "Remus you can't go alone," said Sirius.

Remus turned around to look at Sirius. "There is no choice, Sirius. If someone goes with me, then she will die" Remus stated. "It has to be me or else."

Kingsley walked over to them. He wanted to go but knew he could not. Remus handed the letter to Kingsley. "Go meet Jason, Remus. It would be best to listen then to not listen to them. I will check this letter over and see if there is anything else I can find" said Kingsley.

Without saying a word to either of them, he bolted out the door. Remus got to a clearing where he could disappear and did so. Once he appeared in the forest, he saw Jason there waiting for him. The young boy looked terrified which made him run to Remus. "I don't know what's going on, Remus. Rosa told me to get you. I'm scared" Jason said speaking face.

Remus let out a curse on his breath. So they kept him in the dark. That would explain why Jason was in a panic and scared to death. "It's going to be ok, Jason. You did as you had were asked. They want me, and you did nothing wrong" Remus said to Jason.

Jason hugged Remus. He felt safe with Remus around. They appeared away. Jason then lead them back to the shack. A beef man stopped him with his words as Jason turned to go. "You know the rules, Jason. If you bring a wolf back to this room, then you stay with them."

As they enter the shack, Remus gave Jason a look that said, I'm sorry. They made their way to the back where Fenrir was out. It always took place in the back. Remus opened the door and stepped in as did Jason. "Welcome Remus," said Fenrir. "Jason you may stay.

Jason leaned up against the wall. He knew Fenrir was telling him to stay not asking. He wasn't that dumb. "Welcome, Remus" Rosa said with a big smile on her face.

Fenrir smirked at Remus. "It's nice of you to join us, Remus," Fenrir said. He walked around Tonks a couple of times. Then stopped in front of her again. One hand he places on her face while the other one fell to her stomach. "As I told you, you have to pay for what you have done. If you do as I say and join us, then she will be safe, if not then I will kill her at some point."

Remus did love Tonks, but he knew he couldn't join. "You know where I stand Fenrir" Remus stated in a clear voice.

Fenrir gave a smile to Remus, as he removed his hand from her face. He then snapped the ropes off of the chair. Fenrir yanked Tonks up. "Not even to save her pretty little neck," said Fenrir.

Tonks shared a look with Remus. She was saying do not give in no matter the cost. They both knew he was weak to Fenrir. "Sorry" Remus stated.

He knew that Tonks was right. Remus knew there had to be another way to save her. "Have it your way then?" said Fenrir.

Fenrir pulled Tonks closer to him. He rubbed her belly some more. Fenrir kissed her neck then took Tonks and threw her across the wall. She hit it and fell to the floor. Jason charged at Fenrir. "You don't do that," said Jason.

Fenrir was now on the ground. Rosa left the room, but not before kicking Tonks hard in the stomach and slapping her hard across the face. Remus ran to her. "Are you alright Tonks?" he asked helping her up.

Tonks looked up at him. She was very sore. "Yes, but my back does hurt," Tonks said.

Remus gave her a small smile. "At least that's all. It could have been much worse" said Remus. "Jason you know that will cost you," Remus said.

Jason had a smile on his face because Greyback was laying there on the ground. "It could be worse, but he still needs me around, so I am safe" Jason stated.

Remus helped Tonks up the rest of the way. "Thank you, Jason," said Tonks.

Jason smiled at her as they walked from the room. Tonks walked with a limp. "What am I going to do with you Tonks?" asked Remus with a smile on his face.

Tonks smiled at him back then she kissed him. "It's not my fault. They came after me" Tonks said.

Remus gave her a nod. Remus started. "Tonks, I know I said that we were together."

Tonks cut off. Remus, please stop this now. It was not your fault they took me. Yes, Fenrir wants to get back at you, but that's on him, not you. You have done nothing wrong. If we tell people that we are together, it will save time plus trouble."

Remus chuckled. She was right. He needed to stop fighting this. Remus knew that not everyone was going to support them, but why should that bother him. "If you want that then I am cool with it," Remus said.

He wanted to stop fighting it. It never did any good, and the only people that got hurt were the two of them. Tonks grinned as Remus appeared them back to Sirius's place. They walked in together. "It's nice to see you both. Glad that you're safe Tonks" said Sirius pulling her from Remus to hug her.

Tonks pulled away from Sirius then returned his hug. She was worn out and sore. Right now all she wanted to do was rest. Remus and Sirius shared a look. "Tonks, why don't you go clean up then get some rest," Remus said.

Once Tonks had gone upstairs, they walked into the kitchen. Sirius sank into a chair as did Remus. He could tell by the look on Remus' face he was tired. Remus leaned back in his chair while summoning a book near him. He pulled the book open when Sirius pulled it away. "Remus, I need to talk to you" Sirius started. "If you and Tonks are serious about being together than you need to be careful. Right now it isn't safe to be together" he finished.

Remus took his book back from Sirius. He put it close to his face. "I get that Sirius as well, I know that, but it would hurt Tonks to end it. I love her very much and don't want to hurt. I'm not Charlie. We have to weather the storm" Remus said.

Sirius let out a sigh. "I want you both safe. Why don't you take a break for now then get back together when things cool off."

Why couldn't Remus see that Sirius wanted them both to be safe? They meant the world to him and was the only family he had. So he tried to keep them safe so he wouldn't lose them. "Sirius I do understand, please let us be" Remus replied.

Molly chose that moment to walk in with Andromeda. The two of them had heard Remus and Sirius talking. Andromeda paled a little at the thought of her daughter being together with Remus. She also knew how much her daughter loved him. Andromeda as much as she still hadn't come to terms with her daughter being a werewolf, wanted her to be happy. "Remus you make her happy, and whatever you decide I will stand by you. Tonks loves you" Andromeda stated sinking into another chair.

Molly sat down in a chair. Her face was three shades too red. She was furious at that moment plus she wanted some answers. "So you're telling me you would risk my grandchild's life to be with Tonks? The two of them could have died today," Molly said yelling.


	13. Chapter 13

Remus put the book on the table. He then looked at both women. "Thank you, Andromeda. Molly as much as I would love to cool it off, it isn't for the best. Tonks is a grown girl and can do what she wants. She knows what she is doing, and there is no way that I would put the child in harm" Remus said.

Sirius spoke up then. "Nothing is going to matter Molly, whatever they do Rosa and Greyback will come after her. Remus loves her, so they will do whatever it is to break him."

As much as he wanted them safe, he knew this much to be true. Molly gave Remus a look calming down a bit. "I understand now Remus and Sirius, but don't you think it's best if you break up and go your separate ways. It would be safer for the two of you" stated Molly.

Now Sirius was giving her a look. He sat up straight in his chair. It was his turn to bark. "I get that it would be safer in the long run, but who knows what would happen because they both would be heartbroken."

He was giving Molly a deadly look now. Molly didn't care about any of that. She was going to protect her grandchild at all cost. "Fine if you insist on being with her then I will make sure the child get's taken away. It will not be safe with either of you. Arthur and I will raise it" said Molly.

Andromeda turned in her seat a little to look at Molly. She was very shocked, to say the least, she had never seen Molly this way. Did Molly forget that she was there? It wasn't her grandchild. It's was Andromeda's as well plus Tonks was her daughter. "Molly is there something you're forgetting?" Andromeda asked.

"No I do not think that I am, Andromeda" was Molly's reply to her.

She gave her a hard stare. "You are, that's my grandchild as well. Plus you are talking about my daughter. I am sure that Tonks and Remus will do whatever to keep the child safe. Unlike your son that wants nothing to do with it" Andromeda said.

Molly returned the stare with a glare in her eyes. "It's not my son's fault that he is in this mess in the first place. Had your daughter been honest in the first place then they wouldn't be in this mess" Molly stated.

Andromeda stood up from her chair. She had to get out of the room before she did something stupid and acted like a Black. "Molly has a nice day. I would sit here and argue with you, but I have to check on my daughter now. By the way, they both are at fault" Andromeda said sweeping from the room.

Molly let out a sigh. "I want you both to know, that I am doing what is best for everyone. I am sorry that they can't see it. So I guess I will go back home. If Arthur comes here, please tell him I am at the burrow. If he asks why to tell him it's because no one is listening to me" Molly said.

Molly left the room. Sirius and Remus shared a look with each other. They had listened to her, but they weren't going to do what she said. Sirius spoke up to Remus. "I am sorry about how I was acting earlier. I will let the both of you be. You and Tonks know what you are doing."

Remus stood up as did Sirius. He pulled him into a hug. "It means a lot to me, Sirius. I promise to keep her safe as best as I can" Remus told him.

Sirius let go of Remus than put one arm around him. "You will Remus. I know you. You rather get hurt than her" Sirius told his friend.

It was the straight up truth. "Thanks, well, I am going to rest for a bit. Why don't you go do whatever you were going to do" Remus stated?

Upstairs Andromeda was checking Tonks over. Tonks was putting up a fight though. "Mum, I am fine as is the baby. I cleaned myself up; I would like to rest for now" Tonks told her mum.

Andromeda gave her daughter a pointed look. "I'll be the judge of that. I know when you say you're fine you're not" Andromeda said. "Remember I raised you."

Tonks let out a groan. She knew what was coming. Her mum continued to look her over. She got what Tonks had missed. "Dora, we need to talk" Andromeda started.

Dora let out a sigh then. Her heart started to beat fast. "Mum, I understand where you are coming from" Tonks spoke, but she was cut off.

"Dora, I am going to stand behind Remus and you. Yes, you could do far better than him, but that doesn't matter you love him. You won't see me stand in the way. I don't want to be like my mum" Dromeda said.

Andromeda gave her a look. "I know you are fine in your eyes, but let me be the judge of that," she said.

She and her mum shared a look before Tonks pulled her in a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you, mum. I am happy that you aren't mad or angry about everything" Tonks said.  
Andromeda smiled at her daughter. "Well, I best get home to your Father. Ted was beside himself with worry about you. He would have come with me, but I told him it was best if he stayed home. I didn't want you more stressed than you need to be" said Andromeda was getting up.

Tonks stood up as well. "Once again thanks, mum. I will see you later. It's time that I get some rest. I'm worn out" Dora said.

They hugged one last time than Andromeda left the room and went home. Remus was making his way up the stairs when he passed Dora on the landing. She called out "Goodnight, Remus."

Remus smiled and replied. "See you later."

Remus went to his room and fell asleep as did Dora. Sirius went to write his God-son.

Dear Harry,

How are things going at Hogwarts? Things here are wonderful. I wish you were here with us. You could keep me sane. Remus and Tonks are doing very well. They send their love even if they haven't told me to tell you. I know that they do. Things with Molly are getting worse. I fear one of these days one of us is going to kill the other. Molly is still upset over some things, which I can't blame her, but she needs to chill. Wish you could have been here to meet Andromeda, my favorite cousin. Please, listen to Hermione. She is brilliant and will keep you safe. Please tell Ron and Hermione I said hi.

Harry was sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor common room when the letter reached him. It put a big smile on his face as he read it. Hearing from his God-father cheered him up. Harry wanted to go back to his God-father because of Umbridge who was a pain in the butt. "Harry you have to write back. Let Sirius know what is going on here" Hermione said.

Hermione had taken to reading the letter over his shoulder. "Ok Hermione, you can chill now. I will" Harry said.

Hermione beamed at Harry as he started to write. Harry had to push his potions homework out of the way to do so, but he wasn't a bit sad that he had to. "Tell him; we said Hi," Ron said.

Dear Sirius,

I am glad to hear that things are great there. You know Ron's mum will be Ron's mum. So I wouldn't worry about her at all. Give Remus and Tonks hugs for me. Also, tell them that I miss them a lot. It would have been very cool to meet your cousin, Andromeda. Please don't cause much trouble at home. Things here are good, but there is something Hermione thinks I need to tell you. Umbridge isn't as lovely as everyone thinks she is. She's trying to take over Hogwarts or Hermione believes so anyway. Umbridge loves it when people tell lies to her. We need help in any way that we can get it. Also, she isn't teaching us anything at all. Is there any way that you can help us fight. If there was any way that you could help us on with preparing us to fight. Please, Snuffles.

Love, Harry.

Sirius held onto Harry's letter for two weeks. In that time he spent it talking to Remus and Tonks. He was at a lost of what to do. Sirius figured they could help him out. "Sirius right now there isn't much we can do. We have to wait and see" Remus stated.

Tonks gave Sirius hard look. "I would love to help you out, Sirius, but I can't. If the Ministry found out, I would be in a lot of trouble. Please tell Harry to keep his head down and to get the truth out there. Tell Harry to make sure that Umbridge doesn't find out. Also, tell him, I know what Umbridge is like and to hang in there," Tonks told Sirius.

Sirius smirked at Tonks. "You're right. As long as Umbridge doesn't find out, he can tell the truth. Is there any way that we can help them prepare for what's coming?" asked Sirius.

Remus was thinking about that. He was sure Hermione had come up with a way, but Harry had kept quiet about it. Harry wasn't sure about it. "Sirius we don't have to worry about that. I am sure that Hermione has a plan in place, but you know Harry he isn't listening to a word Hermione has said. Let me write him Sirius" said Remus.

Sirius then turned to look at Remus. It was far too dangerous for that. "I'm sorry Remus, but that isn't safe. I will write what you want to say" Sirius said.

Remus gave the nod. He knew Sirius was right. Sirius started to write as Remus spoke to him.

Dear Harry,

This letter is from Moony, but you know it's me Snuffles writing it. I hope that you are staying safe and out of trouble. Who am I kidding you aren't. You are too much like James in that way, but you do have your mother in you. Please channel that and listen to Hermione. I know you too well, Harry. Right now don't worry about Umbridge, focus on trying not to get on her wrong side.

I would like it if you warn people of the truth away from her and for the love of God listen to Hermione. She is trying to help you out. Also please tell Ron not to argue with her so much. It best right now if the three of you stick together. Harry, you need them right now, and they need you. Keep up with your school work, and please try to stay off of Snape's wrong side. I know he doesn't like you and has it out for you, but please do not anger him at all. He can help if you let him.  
Love Snuffles.


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks had passed since they sent the letter. Harry was too busy at the moment to write back. Remus was in the living room reading a book that Sirius had lent him, but he put it down as Tonks entered the room. 'She's stunning' thought Remus. His breath had been taking away. Her hair was pink still, but she wore it longer today. She also had on a nice witches' robe, which looked very cute on her. "Hey Remus," she said walking over to him.

Remus pulled her onto his lap and smiled at her. "So what are you up today? I thought you had to work. Also, you look very nice today" spoke Remus.

Tonks put an arm around his neck. Remus was in for a big surprise. She had something for him and hoped he would like it. They were going to see her parents if he was up for it. "No, I have the day off. I thought we could meet my parents for lunch. Also, thank you, I want to look nice today," Tonks said.

Remus let out a groan. He knew that her father wanted to meet him, but he was scared of meeting him. Andromeda wasn't that bad, but he wasn't sure about Ted. Even if Tonks was a werewolf, would her father be ok with her dating one? "Tonks, I do want to meet them, but don't you think we should wait until we have dated a bit longer?" asked Remus.

Tonks shared a look with Remus. She knew that he was scared, but sooner or later it had to happen. Why put it off? Tonks let out a groan saying "maybe, but I would like to get it out of the way. My mother did give her blessing, but I am not sure how well they will take it, Remus. My father may not be ok with it."

Remus could tell that Tonks had a worried look about her. You could see it on her face. He got it. Her father may take it well or not. Her mum knew, but she did have several weeks to think things over and could have changed her mind. Remus kissed Tonks on the lips which she returned. "I guess we'll go then," Remus said.

He wasn't thrilled at all, but Remus knew it meant a lot to Tonks. Her parents were bound to come around and be ok with it in the end. "Thank you, Remus. Dad wants to meet you while mum wants to get to know you better," Tonks said getting up.

Remus frowned a little. He wondered how it would go because of the whole thing with Charlie. Remus wasn't sure how Ted felt about that whole mess. Tonks pulled Remus up with a smirk on her face. "I am doing this for you," said Remus as Sirius walked into the room.

"Oh I know," said Tonks leaning in to kiss him.

Remus returned it. "What are you only doing for Tonks?" asked Sirius with a smirk on his face.

He was curious now. Sirius had a plan to find out if they wouldn't tell him. "Well, we are going to meet Tonks's parents for lunch. Even if I do not know where we will be meeting at," Remus said.

Sirius chuckled at that. "That's wonderful Moony; I am sure Ted will love you. Andromeda knows you, but who knows how she will act," Sirius said.

Remus let go of Tonks and pulled her away before Sirius could do any more. "Thanks, Sirius, that helps," Remus said even though it was far from the truth.

Sirius grinned then. "Have fun and behave," said Sirius.

Tonks and Remus gave him a look as they stepped outside of the room. Sirius was one to talk; he couldn't behave most of the time. Remus walked down the hall with Tonks following him. Once at the door he held it open for her. "So where are we going?" asked Remus as they stepped outside.

She had a big smirk on her face. Tonks couldn't tell Remus that, it was a surprise that he didn't need to know about yet. "Take my arm, and you will see," Tonks said holing out her arm.

Remus took her arm. "Fine," he stated under his breath wishing he knew where they were going.

Tonks had appeared them out to a small place which was outside of London. The houses were close together with the grass being very green. Remus let go of her arm and started to look around. Tonks tapped him on the shoulder. "We're here. Here is the house that I grew up in," Tonks said.

Remus turned to look at the house in front of them. It was a charming medium one story house. He liked the looks of it from the outside of it. "This is nice, Tonks," he said.

Tonks gave him a quick kiss on the cheek than lead him up the pathway. Remus took notice of Andromeda looking out the window. He started to sweat. As they stepped up to the house, the door opened wide. "Dora this must be Remus," said a man Remus thought to be Tonks's father also he was holding out his hand.

Ted had a smile on his face, but it was for his daughter. He didn't think that he liked Remus. Remus was too old, his clothes too worn, and any man that dated his daughter, he would not like at all. "Yes, dad this is Remus," she said stepping up to hug him. "Please be nice," she said in an undertone to her father who groaned.

Ted let out a chuckle. "It's not me, that you have to worry about it's my wife. Andromeda is in a state right now," said Ted who glanced over at his wife who was still looking out the window.

Tonks let out a groan. Her father was right. Her mum was the one she needed to worry about most. "Ted, why are you standing there. Let them in, or else they may catch a cold," said Andromeda stepping into view.

Remus shook Ted's hand as he stepped aside to let them in. Tonks had to pull Remus in because it seemed he didn't want to move at all. She then leads him to couch where they sat down. Andromeda gave Remus a look as she went towards the kitchen. Sure Andromeda liked him, but now things were getting serious, and she wasn't sure what to think anymore. He was too old. Yes, Remus was sweet and kind, but she wondered what Remus could give to her daughter. Add in the fact that he was friends with Sirius didn't help at all. Ted walked over to his favorite armchair and sat in it. "Food is almost done. Andromeda is finishing it up. I want to tell you, Dora, how nice you look," said Ted.

He was a little shocked that his daughter had dressed up. That wasn't her. She liked to herself, but today she outdid herself. "Thank you, dad. I thought it would be nice to dress up," said Dora with a smile on her face.

You could hear Andromeda in the other room mumble "he could have as well."

Tonks looked at her father and stared. She wanted to stare at her mum, but she wasn't in the room to do so. "Mum, this was a last minute thing. He didn't know he would be coming. So he didn't have time to get dressed up nor would I have I liked it if he did. That isn't who he is," said Tonks.

Andromeda had to agree with that. She knew that much from what she had seen of Remus. "Fine food is almost done," said Andromeda.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- A new chapter for you all. Hope you like it. Please read and review. I love to hear what you think of the story.

Ted stood up. He made his way to the kitchen motioning them to follow him. Tonks stood up pulling Remus up with her. She kissed him. "Everything's going to be fine. Relax and be yourself, Remus" Tonks said.

Remus returned the kiss. He could do that. It was nerve-racking to be here. They walked into the small cozy kitchen. "Please have a seat," Andromeda told them.

Remus pulled out a chair for Tonks who sat in it. He then sat in the seat next to her. Andromeda took place across from him watching him the whole time while Ted sat next to his daughter. "So Remus," Andromeda said digging into her food. "Why made you fall in love with my daughter?"

He took a bit of food then swallowed it. "I don't have a clue. One moment Dora was there and the next I was falling in love with her. Nymphadora is sweet, kind, and caring. That's what I love about her and the reason that I fell in love with her," Remus stated.

Andromeda gave the nod as she took another bit. Ted spoke up. "That's our Dora for sure. She doesn't have a mean bone in her," said Ted.

You could tell that he would never speak a word against his daughter at all. Andromeda gave out a small chuckle. "Ted, you think so much of our daughter. She is very nice Remus, but don't let Ted get you. She can be mean when she wants too. I hope you don't have to see it," said Andromeda.

She took another bit of food. Tonks sat there eating and listening to them. She wasn't going to get in it yet until they asked her too. "Well, I have seen it once or twice, but I do think that someone else is going to see it more," said Remus taking one last bit.

You could say that Remus could put away food when he wanted too. It wasn't often, but it did happen. Andromeda smiled at him. She got up and came around the table to take his plate seeing as she ]had finished. Andromeda knew very well who he was talking about and very glad that he hadn't said who. She was still very angry with the man. "You are right Remus and thank you for not saying his name," said Andromeda putting the plates in the sink.

Ted stood up then walked his plate over to the sink. "Remus here is the thing. We like you, and you seem like a good man, but you understand why we have a concern." Ted said walking back over to the table and sitting down.

Remus gave a nod to Ted. He understood very well. It was plain to see that they cared a lot about their daughter even if they didn't always show it. Andromeda started to do the dishes though Tonks hadn't finished yet. She could bring her plate over once she was. "I understand Ted. I love your daughter very much. She means the world to me," Remus stated.

Andromeda let out a chuckle. She had a feeling that Remus loved her daughter, but she still wasn't sure after what Charlie had done. "What are you planning to do about Charlie, Tonks?" Andromeda asked.

She was very curious what her daughter was going to do. Tonks got up from the table and took her plate over to the sink. "He has made it clear that he wants nothing to do with the baby so I am going to raise it on my own. If Remus wants to help he can but seeing as we aren't married and it isn't his, then he doesn't have too. Charlie can rot in H*** for all that I care," said Tonks to her mum.

Andromeda stopped washing dishes to hug her daughter. She was very proud of who her daughter came. "That's very mature Tonks. Now, Remus, do you plan to help?" Asked Andromeda.

She was nosy, and she knew it, but at the moment she didn't care. If Remus loved Tonks, then he would be there for the kid as well. "I plan too. It needs a man in its life as well. Charlie is a major pain, but the child might be better off without him. I hate to say it, but it's the truth," Remus spoke.

An hour later they left her parents place. Tonks was glad that no fights had broken out. Plus it had been a beautiful night. Remus held onto her as they disappeared back to Sirius place. Once inside they could hear some people talking. They walked towards the living room. Molly and Charlie were in there. "So you are leaving," said Molly looking at her son.

Charlie gave his mum a nod. "I am. Heading out tonight to head back. It's what I got to do. It's for the best," Charlie stated. "Tonks isn't going to see reason, why I did what I did nor will anyone else so I best leave. Plus I can't see Tonks with Remus because she doesn't deserve to have anyone after what she has done to me."

Molly hugged him as she saw Remus and Tonks. "Where were you two?" said Molly starting to yell.

She was furious that they would leave without telling her. "We went to see my parents," Tonks stated.

Molly gave them both a dirty look. She wasn't happy with the either of them. Now was the time to provide them with a long talking. "So you left without telling me where you were going? You had me worried sick that something had happened to my grandchild. It is risky to go out there and Tonks I want you to stay here until you have it. No going to work or nothing. It is for the best. Also, I will be talking to Sirius about kicking Remus out. That way you will be able to focus on having the child. Once it is born, Remus can come back to you. But, I will raise the child myself as I have stated before," said Molly looking at them.

Tonks gave her a dirty look. "You ain't my mum so you can't tell me what to do, Molly. My parents needed to meet the man that I love. Plus I have to go to work to earn a living. I am on desk duty anyways. You will not be raising my child at all, Molly. I am going to get what stuff I have here and leave. Remus, you can come with or stay here with Sirius, but I am not sure how often I will be from here. I can't deal with Molly," said Tonks starting to walk from the room.

Charlie gave the back of Tonks' head a look. He then spoke up. "You will do as my mother says. That is my child and if I don't want you raising it, then you won't. My mother is more fit to raise it than you. So you will stay here than have it and give it to my mother to raise. Also as long as you are with Remus you will never see it," said Charlie.

Remus walked over to Charlie. He was a bit angry now. "Who gives you the right to tell Tonks what to do? I thought you didn't want it and you both have to agree with your mother raising it, and Tonks hasn't," said Remus to Charlie.

Charlie took a swing at Remus and gave him a black eye. "Get out of my way and stay out of my life. Tonks, since you won't see reason. I am going to make sure that you never see your child again," said Charlie walking from the room.

"Are you alright?" asked Tonks.

Remus gave her a nod as he put his hand to his eye. "I am fine; Tonks don't worry. You should worry about Charlie though," said Remus.

Tonks gave the nod as she leaned in to kiss him. "I am not worried about Charlie at all. There isn't much he can do. He can tell them I am a werewolf all he wants, but who will believe it," Tonks said.

He chuckled about that. "You do have a point there," stated Remus taking her hand and walking from the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Remus went with Tonks to her's and Sirius's room to help her pack. He knew that as long as Charlie was here, Tonks wouldn't be. There was no way that he was going to make her stay either. Tonks gave him a look as she started to pack. "So are you going to stay or go with me?" asked Tonks.

He wasn't sure what he wanted to do, but he knew right now Sirius would need him. Otherwise, they might come home to a dead Molly or Charlie if Sirius found out the truth. Someone had to keep Sirius in line. "I am not sure, Tonks. I want to stay with you, but Sirius needs me here to keep him in line," Remus said to her.

She gave the nod to that as she threw some clothes in a bag. Remus went over to help. He took out his wand and waved it. The clothes started to fold themselves neatly in the bag. Tonks stuck her tongue out at him. "That bothers you doesn't it, and I understand about Sirius. Maybe you could come and go that way you are here with Sirius, but get to spend time with me as well," Tonks spoke aloud.

It was an excellent idea, and it would work out. Remus smirked at her as he grabbed up some other stuff to put in the bag. Soon she was all packed and ready to go. "It does bother me. I love my stuff to be neat and tidy. Maybe I could do that Tonks, but I think we need to worry about Charlie," said Remus.

Sirius choose that moment to come in. "What about Charlie?" He asked. He chooses to lean against the wall. "Also why are you packing?"

He didn't want Tonks to go at all. Tonks was his cousin, and he was starting to get to know her. "Charlie is an arse, so I am leaving until he is gone. Plus I miss my flat. He is trying to get his child taken away from me even though as you know he doesn't want it. He thinks his mum can raise it," Tonks said.

She grabbed her bag, but Remus took it from her. "I will carry it for you and Sirius you best not do a thing until I get back. Charlie I think has left as has Molly, but I am not sure," said Remus.

Sirius gave him a look. He hoped that Remus was right. No one messed with the people that Sirius loved wither they were family or not. He knew that Charlie was an arse, but he didn't realize that it had gotten this bad. Sirius hugged Tonks as she came near him. "Don't worry, and I will talk to them. Also, Remus, you don't have to worry, I will try to keep it in," Sirius stated.

It would be hard for him to do so, but he had too. If not Tonks could end up being the one that got hurt most out of this. Tonks returned the hug then Remus hugged him. "Thanks, Sirius," called Tonks as she went down the stairs.

Remus let go of Sirius after a moment. "Sirius I mean it. Charlie will stop at nothing I am sure of it. Just keep your cool and be good. I will be back soon. Tonks would like me to stay with her, but I am going to stay here and there. You need me plus I rather be around to hear what they got to say," stated Remus.

Sirius gave the nod. "Plus we will be able to come up with a plan. I will go get some books you can look through that may be able to help us," Sirius said.

Remus let out a chuckle. "Thanks, Sirius, just don't spend all of your time in there," said Remus.

Sirius laughed at that as they walked from the room. He went upstairs while Remus went downstairs. Remus helped Tonks get settled into her flat. It was a few days later when Charlie came by. He hadn't done anything for a bit, but get what he needed to. Charlie knocked on her door. Tonks answered it. "Hello what do you want, Charlie?" asked Tonks half tired and in a bit of an angry voice.

She and Remus had been sleeping since it was her day off. Plus she was still angry at him for all the H*** he was causing. Charlie looked her up and down. He had noticed that she only had a night grown on. "Still in bed?" Charlie asked her.

She gave a small nod. "Yes and you didn't answer my question, Charlie so if you don't have anything then leave," said Tonks.

Charlie took that moment to smirk at her. "Oh, but I do have something Tonks, and you aren't going to like it one bit," said Charlie with an even bigger smirk on his face.

Remus came out of the bedroom at that moment. "What is going on?" He asked coming closer.

Charlie gave him a look. They weren't going to like this at all, and he would get what he wanted if it all went according to plan. "We have to talk now, Tonks," Charlie stated pushing himself past her.

He went to sit on her couch. Charlie looked around the room. "I have some papers here, Tonks," said Charlie handing them to her.

Tonks took them and sat down in the chair. She didn't look at them just yet. Remus went to get them some tea. He just wanted something to do. "So Charlie what is in these papers here?" asked Tonks giving him a look.

His smirk got even more prominent. "Well, Tonks I have done some research. Looked into some things that would work in my favor. One of the things being your job. As an Auror, if you do not take desk work after you have the child that gives me grounds to take it because you are putting your self at risk," said Charlie "and seeing as we aren't together and I highly doubt that you will take a desk job. It looks good on my behalf."

Tonks gave him a dirty look while Remus handed her a cup of tea. He had quietly come back into the room. Remus gave one to Charlie who took it as well. There was no way that he would drink it, but it gave him something to hold. "Right, Charlie I knew about that, but if I have someone who can watch the child it won't matter," Tonks stated.

He gave her a look. "Oh, you forgot about that or didn't read that part. I do not have to take a desk job unless there is a reason for it. So go on," Tonks said.

Charlie had to think for a bit on how to go on. He knew what he wanted to say, but getting it out was the hard part. Plus he hadn't counted on Tonks knowing about that bit. "Tonks, I have talked it over with my mum, and she would be more than happy to raise the child for us so that we can work for the Order. I know how much that means to you," Charlie started, but Remus cut him off.

"Is there anything else, Charlie that you could do to get the child taken away because if there is why not state it or get out. I will not let Tonks lose the child to you. Just because you think it's what is for the best."

He gave Remus a dirty look. "I have looked into it. If I think that Tonks won't be a fit mum then I can have her rights taken away, and when I do that I will give my son or daughter to my mum to raise," said Charlie looking around the room once again.

Tonks stood up and walked over to him taking a drink as she did so. "On what grounds, Charlie. I will be a fit mum," Tonks said.

He smirked. "One this house is a mess and two I bet you don't have a room ready. So I have a friend come over to check the place out and once they see that it isn't fit to raise a child in I will get the child once it is born. Also, I plan on telling the Ministry what you are," Charlie said.

Tonks and Remus gave him a look. "Like anyone would believe you, Charlie. Plus we are working on getting the room ready, and I am sure that once the baby comes, Tonks will keep the house clean," said Remus.

It was Charlie's turn to give him a look. "I don't think so. She has always been this way. I want you both to have a nice day. My friend will be over in a few days to look at the place as well as talk to Tonks. He will get what he needs so that I can get my child. Also, Tonks, I want you to know that this isn't going to end well for you," Charlie said.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Tonks.

She was curious about what Charlie would do. He smirked. "I told him that you were related to the Blacks and there was no telling what you would do. Also, I told him you knew where Sirius was," said Charlie as he got up.

He was laughing as he put the cup down then headed out of the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Remus came over and hugged Tonks. He held her close. At the moment Remus wasn't sure what to say. He felt that Charlie was going overboard with things. Then again maybe Charlie was doing what he felt was best even if it wasn't. "Dora everything is going to be alright. I will help you get this placed cleaned up. I am sure that Bill could come over and help get the room sat up," Remus said.

Dora hugged him before taking the mugs into the other room. She put them in the sink as Remus came in. "Thank you for everything, Remus. Could you get a hold of Bill and tell him what is going on. I am going to clean up a bit then may go take a nap," Tonks said walking from the room.

He gave her a nod as he went to get a hold of Bill. Remus walked over to the fireplace, sticking his head in after lighting a fire. "Bill," Remus said.

Remus wasn't sure that Bill was home, but he had hoped that he was. Bill came to his fireplace. He gave Remus a look. He wondered what Remus was doing staring back at him. "Is everything alright?" asked Bill.

He was a bit worried now. Charlie had told him about doing everything he could to take his child. Bill didn't know if Charlie would follow through with it. Remus gave him a small smile. "It isn't. Charlie was from here. He has plans to get the child taken away," Remus said.

Bill groaned. He was about ready to kill his brother. Bill sank into a chair. "Well, what can I do to help?" Bill asked Remus.

Remus grinned. He was glad that Bill was going to help. "We need to get the place cleaned up as well as work on the nursery. I don't see why that would be a problem yet. The child isn't even here, but the place is a mess though. So maybe you could come over and help with both," Remus stated.

Bill gave the nod. He had the day off and could help out. Plus it would keep him from going after his brother to kill him. "I will be right over Remus. Try to keep Tonks from stressing too much. She needs to rest. We can work on the house and talk about what we can do," said Bill.

Remus nodded. "Tonks went to pick up a bit. She said she was going to go rest afterward. So let's hope that she does. Charlie needs to learn this isn't about him at all, but a child who doesn't need to deal with this. There are times I hated my parents for what they did by keeping me from having friends. They never went this far like Charlie is. I will see you once you get over here," said Remus backing out of the fireplace.

He went to check on Tonks while Bill got ready. Tonks was laying on the bed almost sleep. "Remus did you talk to Bill?" she asked.

"I did Dora. Try to get some rest, please. Bill and I will take care of things," said Remus leaving the room.

Remus made his way back into the living room to wait for Bill. There was going to be a long road ahead of them, and Remus wasn't sure he was going to like the outcome of it. If Charlie got in their way, then it would be made worse. Bill knocked on the door. Remus got up to answer it. "Hey Remus, it is good to see you. I let dad know. He said he would talk to Charlie about things without telling him a word. I told dad Charlie didn't need to know that others knew what he was planning to do," Bill said coming into the room.

They sat to work on cleaning the living room. After about a half hour the room was clean. There were about one and a half trash bags filled up. "That's a lot of trash," Remus stated.  
Bill gave the nod. He had a feeling that it wasn't all Tonks trash. "I have a feeling that someone put some of this trash in the house. I am not sure how they would have got in, but Tonks isn't this messy," Bill stated as Remus took the trash to the kitchen.

Remus gave him a nod. "I agree. She doesn't throw things around, but she does try to keep it in piles and not messy like it was. The nursery shouldn't take long to work on; it's done for the most part. We need to paint it then put the stuff in it," said Remus.

Bill smiled as he walked that way. "That's fine. Charlie is trying to get under her skin. He was in love with her, but that went south real quick. Now he wants to get back at her," Bill stated as he walked down the hall to the nursery.

They both stepped into the room. Taking a paintbrush, Remus and Bill started to paint. "Charlie does, but he isn't thinking straight. I hope your dad can talk some sense into him. To me, this isn't about either of them, but a child who needs parents to act like adults. I know what it is like to have parents fighting over my well being. I hate to see a child go through that," Remus spoke to Bill.

Bill wasn't sure what Remus's childhood was like, but he had a feeling that it wasn't great. "So your parents fought over your well being?" asked Bill.

Remus gave the nod as he dipped his paintbrush back into the pain can. "Yes they did," he said starting to paint again. "They wanted to raise me different ways. My dad won out since he was a wizard while my mum was a muggle."

He could see that given that Remus was a werewolf. It must have been hard on his parents to figure out the best way to raise him. "But, unlike Charlie here who is being an arse, I am sure that your parents worked through it," said Bill putting his paintbrush down since he finished painting.

Remus put him down as well. "They did in the end, but I remember it so well," Remus said.

Bill gave another nod then Remus and him went to get the stuff in the room. Once they were finished Bill went back home. He thought about stopping to see his siblings, but he didn't feel up to feeling his mum. Remus went to lay down with Tonks. A few days later a man came by the house. He knocked on the door. Tonks went to answer it. She had on a beautiful dress robe. As soon as she answered it, she wanted to slam the door shut. "Hello, Tonks," said John.

He was a half-blood student who was in the same year as her at Hogwarts. Also, he was a Ravenclaw. John Wilson had never gotten along with Tonks since they had Potions together. She kept messing up his potions by knocking into his cauldron. Plus he had always said mean words to her. "So I take it, you are Charlie's friend," Tonks said.

'Great.' she thought. Dora didn't to have to deal with him at all. He smiled at her. "I am, we kept in touch after Hogwarts. He said he needed a favor and I was willing to help him out once I found out what it was," John stated.

She groaned. Tonks knew this wasn't going to go well for her. She held the door open for him as he walked in. He went to sit in a chair. "So would you like tea or something?" asked Tonks.

"No thank you, Tonks. I am here on business so let's get to it. Charlie says that you won't be a fit parent. He says that your house is always a mess, plus you don't have anything ready for the baby as well," John stated. "Anything else I should know?"

Tonks gave him a look. "Well, John you do know me so well. So you should know everything about me," Tonks said.

He gave the nod. "I do. It would be best if the child weren't raised around to werewolves," said John as Remus came into the room with three cups of teas.

Remus heard what the man had said which made him drop the teacups. He waved his wand, and they came back up onto the tray. "So you are telling me that it doesn't matter that she cleaned up the place or anything," Remus said.

John gave another nod. "It doesn't. Charlie is going to fight it all the way until the end. He thinks the child is best with his mum and I agree. The child won't last long with Tonks. She is too clumsy to take care of her self-let alone a child so. The Ministry will find out soon what you are if you don't tell them," said John as a knock came at the door.

Remus went to answer it, and Charlie came through the door without saying a word to Remus. He went right over to Tonks and handed her some papers. "You need to sign these asap or else," Charlie said taking a seat next to John after walking over to him.

"What are these Charlie?" asked Tonks.

She wasn't going to sign a thing until she knew what the papers were. "They give your rights away. By doing this you get to keep your job, and no one has to know what you are," Charlie said.

Tonks gave him a dirty look as she got up. She walked over to them. Handing the papers back to Charlie she said "you can keep them. I won't sign them, and I am not telling the Ministry until I have too. Threaten me all you want, but it won't work. It is my child, and I am keeping it."

She stormed out of the room. Tonks knew that it didn't look good, but she was so angry with Charlie that she didn't care. Remus gave them a look. "You two should leave. Plus Charlie I would watch what you are doing," Remus said. "This could look bad on your end as well."

Charlie gave a cold stare to Remus. "It doesn't matter to me as long as she isn't raising my child," Charlie said leaving with John.

He called out. "The child isn't fit to live here at all."

A/N- Not sure about the ending of this chapter, but it is here for you.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N- Here comes another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. I love to hear what you think. Hope this chapter is good. It is going to be fluffy and some Remus/Tonks time. Nothing too out there. The two of them spending some time together.

The fact was, John nor Charlie had anything on Tonks. All they had was her being a werewolf. Charlie decided it was best to lay low for a month to get what he could on Tonks before doing any more. Tonks had been on edge, but she felt great. Tonks walked into her room. Remus had been staying with her in case Charlie tried anything. She smiled at him. "Wotcher, Remus," Tonks said.

He looked up from the book he was reading on Tonks' bed. "Hello, Dora," Remus said.

Tonks walked over to the bed and sat on it. She took his hand and held it. "I was thinking about the full moon coming up," Tonks stated.

Remus gave her a look. He wondered what she had been doing the last few weeks. She had spent a good deal of time talking to Mad-Eye and Kingsley about something. Now Remus guessed he was going to find out what it was. "What about the full moon?" Remus asked.

Tonks started to play with his hand. She was a little nervous about what she wanted to ask. It would be risky, but she felt that it would be good for the both of them. They needed each other, and maybe they could spend the full moon together. "You need to hear me out on this before you go getting angry," Tonks stated.

Remus let out a chuckle. "So I take it's something that I could get angry about," Remus said.

She gave him a nod. "You could, but I hope not," said Tonks with an even bigger smile on her face.

He leaned over and kissed her. "I promise to hear you out then I'll react," Remus said.

Tonks could live with that. "Well, I was talking to Moody and Kingsley. I needed someone to hear me out, and they have always been good at listening. The Full Moon is coming up, and I know how it can be lonely for the both of us. I know that you have Sirius, but I thought that we could spend it together," Tonks stated.

Remus gave her a look. He wasn't sure how safe that was or even if it was possible. Remus didn't want to hurt Tonks or the baby at all, but Remus did like the idea of not being alone. Plus he felt that it would be nice because he wouldn't have to deal with Sirius. "Is that safe?" asked Remus.

Tonks smiled at him. "Kingsley and Moody seem to think that it would be. We both would have the potion so we wouldn't have to worry about our wolves going after each other. It is up to you though because I know how you feel. I want to do this, and it could make us even closer," Tonks stated.

Remus gave her smile. He laid his book down then pulled her close. "We are pretty close already, but you are right. Since you want us to be together, we are going to have to get used to each other's scents. Otherwise, it may not end well for either of us," Remus said kissing her.

Tonks returned the kiss. "I agree. I felt that we could try it out and see. If it doesn't work then we can wait until after the baby is born," said Tonks.

Remus nodded at her. As much as he felt it was best to wait, he did want to try it out now, to see. "We can give it a go," Remus said.

She laid down next to him. "Thank you, Remus," Tonks said. "We have a week to go. As a warning, I can be grouchy."

He laughed at that. "Oh so can I. We will have to learn to live with each other than," Remus stated giving her another kiss.

She returned it. "Well, I wish I could stay like this all day, but I best get up," Tonks stated starting to get up, but Remus pulled her back down.

"Unless you have to work then you don't need to get up," Remus said.

Tonks smiled at him. "Well, there is a house that I need to pick up plus I thought I would make us some lunch," said Tonks.

Remus gave her a look. "You pick up the house while I cook. If I remember you can't cook," Remus spoke to Tonks.

She let out a giggle. Remus was right. So Tonks got up then went about picking up the house without her wand. It was harder, yes, but Tonks wasn't good at household spells. Once finished with cleaning she walked into the kitchen smiling at Remus. He was cutting up chicken. "Do you like chicken?" asked Remus.

He wasn't sure, but he hoped she did. "I do, Remus," Tonks said sitting at the small table.

Remus grinned at that. "Good, I have an idea for lunch then," Remus said getting back to work.

Once Remus had cut the chicken, he started to dice up carrots and green beans. The dish he was making was one his mum always made. He loved it and hoped that Tonks would as well. "Smells good," Tonks told Remus coming up behind him.

He put the knife down since had finished. Remus turned around to look at her. "I am sure that you will love it," Remus stated kissing her.

The lunch was great, and they had a wonderful time talking about everything. After that, Remus and Tonks went to spend the rest of the day in her bed. They held each other. "That was a great lunch Remus," Tonks said to him.

He smiled at her then kissed her lips. "Well, my mum always made it when I was younger, and I wanted you to try it. It's a wonderful dish," said Remus.

A week later and the night of the full moon, found Remus pacing around the room. You could tell that Remus was nervous. He wasn't sure how the night would go. Remus had taken the potion and now was waiting for Tonks. She walked into the room holding a dish while taking a bite. "You are eating?" Remus asked.

He wanted to throw up. The night of the full moon he couldn't eat, but it looked like Tonks could. Tonks smiled at him. "I will pay for it in the morning, but it is easier if I eat tonight. I hate going from lunch until morning without food or midday without food until morning. The baby needs food, and I make sure that it get's food," Tonks said taking another bite.

Remus gave the nod and a smile. Tonks seemed to be cool while being calm and collected at the same time. He couldn't see how she felt this way. Wasn't she nervous or scared? But, then again hardly anything fazed Tonks. "Understandable Tonks," Remus said. "Have you taken the potion yet?"

Tonks gave the nod. "Took it while my food was heating up. Alastor said that he would come by and check on us in the morning. He also told us to have fun," Tonks said with a giggle.

It figured. Alastor wasn't one to joke, but he felt that Alastor would use that moment to let Tonks know what he was feeling. Remus knew what Alastor meant, and he wasn't sure it was going to go that far nor was he sure that he wanted it too. "Great. Now you don't think it's going to go that far," said Remus to Tonks.

She smiled at him. "No I don' think it will nor do I want it too. I want our werewolves to get used to each other," said Tonks.

Remus nodded his head. "Right and that's what we need to focus on," Remus said smiling.

Tonks finished her food. She took it to the kitchen with Remus hot on her heels. "We should head down now," Tonks said putting the plate in the sink.

He headed to the stairs. Opening the door for Tonks, she went down the stairs first. Once down there she put blankets than a few pillows down. "Dora," Remus stated as he looked at the stuff on the floor.

She gave a smile. "Yea this floor is hard, but if you want your back to be even sorer in the morning, then I can remove them," Tonks stated.

Remus shook his head as he sat on the floor. Tonks sank down as well. A few moments passed before they transformed into werewolves. His werewolf was giving the Tonks werewolf a look. He wasn't sure what to make of it or what to do. She smelt great, but at the same time, he wasn't thrilled with her being there. He used to be alone. "You guys alright?" Alastor asked.

He knew they wouldn't answer, but he wanted to come over to check on them. Alastor worried about them. He wasn't sure how the night would go, but he knew they both could handle it. "I'll be back in the morning," Alastor called out.

Both of the werewolves let out a groan. As Alastor left, Remus's werewolf went over to Tonks's who's decided it was best to back away a bit. The monster backed up, and then Tonks's went over to him. It was weird they sniffed each other before Tonks decided to cuddle up to him. She knew she wouldn't have done this if she wasn't pregnant. That was leading her to be bold. ' _What is she doing? She is bold, and I am not sure how to feel about it_.' Remus thought.

It was something new to him, but he would go with it. To his surprise his werewolf didn't back away nor did it seem to want to hurt Tonks. Something came over it. The monster wanted to protect her cub and her. It was weird, but it felt like the right thing to do. ' _I am surprised that we haven't bitten each other head off yet._ ' Tonks thought.

Remus cuddles up to her. He held her close. Tonks snuggled closer to him then fell asleep. Halfway through the night, Remus heard a noise. ' _What's that?'_ Remus thought.

Two werewolves had gotten into the house. Fenrir and Rosa had been waiting outside the house so that they could strike at any moment. While they weren't thrilled to be working with the other, they wanted to cause Remus and Tonks pain. They were going about it this way to hurt them. ' _You are going to pay big time Remus._ ' That was the thought that was going through Fenrir's head.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N- Here is a new chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy it. There is a bit of fighting in this. To the guess, review thank you so much. I am glad that you like the story. Your review made my day as do all reviews. Once again thank you all for the reviews. They do make my day. Edited to fix any mistakes in this chapter.

Remus shook Tonks awake. Her werewolf looked around the room. She then gave him a dirty look. You could tell that her monster wasn't thrilled with the fact that he had woken her up. The monsters jumped up together. She felt the need to bite him for waking her up. The only reason she didn't was that of the noise she heard. 'W _ho could be here. No human would come near the house. It was too ruined down, so it has to be a werewolf.'_ Tonks thought.

Tonks became scared. She had never been in a fight with another werewolf before. This lead Remus's werewolf to stand in front of her. He had been in a few matches himself, not by his choice though. Remus started to head up the stairs. He planned to go after them, but Fenrir came down the stairs after busting the door open. ' _Think Remus. What to do now.'_ Remus thought to himself.

They couldn't go up the stairs, but there was nowhere to go down here. Remus growled at Tonks who went over to a corner. The werewolf planned to take him on himself, but Fenrir wasn't alone. He had someone one with him. Another monster came from behind Fenrir. There was a big grinned its face. Fenrir watched as Remus came closer to him. ' _This is going to be too easy because he has to play the hero. I am going to kill him.'_ Fenrir thought.

Fenrir was ready for the fight. He started to claw at Remus. Remus who decided to claw back. As they were going at it, Rosa ran over to Tonks' werewolf. They started to fight, but you could tell that Rosa had the upper hand. She was good at fighting. After a few moments, Tonks got worn out. It wasn't something that Tonks used to. ' _So weak, Tonks. I thought I had trained you better. I guess not; oh wait you never let me train you in the first place.'_ Rosa said in her head.

Tonks started to pant and moved away, but Rosa stopped her. She grabbed hold of her fur and threw her into the back wall. Tonks fell to the floor landing on her stomach. ' _I have to get up for my baby._ ' Tonks thought through she was ready to give up because of the pain and blood she saw.

She tried getting up, but Rosa was quicker than her. It was the blood leading her over there. She grabbed her by the fur on her head. Taking her left hand, Tonks' shoved it hard into Rosa. It had knocked her back a bit, but she didn't give up. ' _You have a death wish don't you, Tonks._ ' Rosa thought.

Rosa took Tonks head and banged it on the floor. She got a cut on it which started to bleed. The other two werewolves looked over at the noise. Rosa decided to pick up Tonks again. Once again Tonks got thrown against the wall. She stopped moving after a moment. ' _That witch. Who does she think she is. I came here to do a job, and she is taking over everything.'_

Fenrir had some angrier thoughts going through hi's head. At that moment Remus knew he had to fight for them. If he lost, then it could end on a wrong note. Remus started to punch Fenrir in the face, but it didn't faze him at all. Fenrir fought back by hitting Remus even harder. Once he saw an opening, Fenrir grabbed Remus by the fur and threw him across the room. ' _This is for Tonks and her cub.'_ thought Remus as he stood up.

They collided with each of other making them both hit the floor. Rosa ran over to help, seeing as they were fighting on the floor. She picked up Remus and flung him at Tonks. Fenrir ran after, Rosa who had run up the stairs. Remus had laid there next to Tonks. The wolf in him wanted to help her, but the blood was that was coming out make him want to bite her. ' _Control yourself. It's blood, and you can handle it. You would never forgive your self if you bit her.'_

Remus held out until morning by falling asleep. Alastor walked up to the door. He was anxious now. The door was off its frame. He called out. "Is everyone alright?"

Upon entering the living room, he could see the mess all around. Rosa had left it behind. It hadn't stopped Fenrir which Rosa wanted to do. Alastor walked fast into the kitchen. The basement door was open, so Alastor walked over to it. He made his way down the stairs. "Anyone down here," he called out.

Remus who woke up right then called back out. "We are down here, Alastor. Tonks needs help," Remus said.

Alastor ran over to them. Remus tried to stand up, but couldn't. He was still sore. "What happened?" Asked Alastor was looking at Tonks.

Remus groaned as it came back to him. He sank back against the wall, as Alastor checked over Tonks. "Fenrir came by last night, and Rosa was with him it seems. It was another werewolf. I can't figure out why they would be here," Remus said.

Alastor gave the nod as he checked for a pulse. "They want to get back at you Remus. There is a pulse, but it is weak and faint. It must be from the blood that she lost and is still losing," Alastor said looking down at it. "Plus Tonks' right arm might be broke."

Remus gave the nod before speaking. "Alastor do you got a story in mind? St. Mungo's is going to want to know what happened and we can't tell them the truth now can we" said Remus.

Alastor growled at Remus. "Use your head boy; we can't go there. Poppy will have to do," Alastor said picking Tonks up. "Let's hope that nothing more happened to them, but who knows with all this blood gone."

They both knew what he meant by that. "You're right, Alastor," Remus said.

Remus followed Alastor up the steps. They appeared to Hogwarts where they met Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Alastor was kind of glad that he was there. The downside was Snape. He didn't like the fact that Severus was there. "What happened?" Dumbledore asked in a calm voice.

He gave them both a look, before looking down to Tonks. Remus chooses to be the one to speak. "Last night was a full moon. We were spending it together. It was so that our Werewolves could get to know each other's scent. It was going great. We even fell asleep, but Fenrir and I are sure it was Rosa turned up. We fought them, but Tonks got hurt. Then Fenrir threw me near her and left the room. He went after Rosa."

Dumbledore gave him a sad smile. "Thank you for telling me. Alastor gets her to the hospital wing now. I will look into this, but Remus I want Tonks and you to lay low. Don't go near other werewolves for the time being. She will be alright," Dumbledore said giving him another smile. "They wanted to send a message, and they have. I won't risk either of you again for the time being."

Severus glared at Remus who stared back. "See Albus I told you this would happen. It always happens when two werewolves get to close," Severus stated.

Now he was giving Remus a cold glare. "At least I know love," Remus spat at Severus. "You can't let the past go and move on. You know she never loved you and wouldn't have."

Remus wasn't in the mood for his games. Albus patted Remus's shoulder. "Now I know you told me this could happen, Severus, but we need not go there. Remus takes care," Albus said walking away. "Come Severus."

Severus gave him a dirty look as he followed Albus. Calling over his shoulder, Severus said, "I know love, Remus. I haven't moved on because she should have been mine."

Snape wanted Remus to remember that he had once loved Lily. "She didn't want to love you. She wanted to be friends with you, but you messed that up," he called out to Severus.

They walked in silence to the hospital wing. Poppy sprang up, putting her teacup down as she did so. "What happened?" she asked giving them a look.

She was looking at Tonks in Alastor's arms. Tonks didn't look so hot at that moment. "Two werewolves attacked us last night. They got the better of Tonks and me," Remus stated.

Minerva let out a gasp as she looked at Alastor. Poppy gave Alastor a stern look. They had gone to school together. So they knew each other well. Alastor walked Tonks over to the bed as Poppy gave him another look. "I came by to check on them this morning, and this is what I found. Like Remus said two werewolves attacked them" Alastor said.

You could tell Remus was beating himself up inside his head. He felt it was his fault that she got hurt. Minerva turned to look at Remus. "It isn't your fault, Remus. So please stop it," Minerva barked. "Tonks would have gotten hurt either way."

Minerva went to get Alastor. She felt he would want to be there for the checkup. McGonagall was right. Alastor came back into the room with her. Poppy started to look Tonks over. She waved her wand over her whole body. "Her arm is broke. Tonks has also lost a lot of blood," Poppy said looking at them.

Tonks wasn't looking so hot at that moment. Alastor and Remus shared a look. It was plain to see that Poppy wasn't telling them something. She looked pale. Remus could feel himself go weak in the knees. "Poppy is the baby alright?" Remus asked sitting down in a chair.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N- Here is a new chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy it

Poppy walked over to Remus and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, she did lose a lot of blood, Remus. There is no telling if the baby will survive or not. It is too soon to tell. It is safe for now, but it isn't out of the woods yet," Poppy said.

It was tearing Remus up inside. He hated the fact that the baby might die. "Do you think that it is still alive because of Tonks. She wasn't in her human form last night," Remus said.

She gave him a nod. "That must be the reason the baby is hanging still hanging in there. She lost a lot of blood last night, but the baby is still alive for now. Tonks will need lots of rest and care. She shouldn't go to work for a while either. Keep her away from any stress that could cause her to lose it," Poppy stated.

Alastor let out a growl. He was going to get Fenrir and Rosa if it was the last thing that he did. He hated what they did to Tonks. Now her child may not live because of them. It made him angry. "I will catch them and kill them myself. How dare they hurt, Tonks," Alastor said.

They all knew how much he cared about her. Poppy gave him a stern look. "There will be time for that later. Right now we need to focus on Tonks not losing the baby," said Poppy giving him another stern look.

"Fine, you are right Poppy," Alastor said. "I will go let Kingsley know now. He needs to tell the Ministry a story. Otherwise, they will fire her for not coming to work."

Alastor left the room. Minerva looked up. "So you are telling me that her werewolf form kept the baby died right away?" Minerva asked.

They both gave her a nod. "Yes, that is correct. We need to wait for her to wake up now," said Poppy.

Poppy left the room to work on other stuff. It had to get done, and she didn't feel like waiting around. It was tearing her up inside. "Remus can I ask you a question?" asked Minerva giving him a look.

Remus gave a nod of his head as he took Tonks' hand. "You may," he replied.

Minerva smiled at him. "I have a feeling that the two of you are getting very close," she said.

She had noticed at meeting how close they were getting. Minerva was very happy for them. They both needed this in their lives after all they had been through in their lives. "We are. I love her a lot. She means the world to me as does the child," Remus stated.

He then let out a chuckle. His gut was telling him that Minerva had taken an interest in their love life. She wanted everyone to be happy and find love. "I see, so what about last night?" Minerva asked.

Remus put a smile on his face. "Tonks wanted our werewolves to meet. It was going fine until Fenrir showed up," Remus said.

Alastor gave him a look as he came back in the room. He wasn't sure he liked the fact that they were getting so close. Alastor started to pace around the room. "I see. You best not hurt her or else I will make you pay," Alastor said.

Lupin was kind of scared now. He knew he never would hurt Tonks, but with Alastor's threat, he wasn't going to. "I won't Alastor. I care too much about her," Remus said.

Minerva gave the nod. It was plain to see that Remus did care about her. He was right there with her. "Remus, it's great that the two of you are together, be careful," said Minerva.

Remus smiled at her. "We are careful. The two of us are taking this one step at a time. I don't want to hurt her nor does she want to hurt me," Remus stated.

She smiled back at him. "I see. Well, I best get some work done," Minerva said standing up. "I will leave the two of you alone. Let me know when she is awake."

Alastor smiled at Remus. "Well, since she is asleep I best go. There isn't much for me to do here. I will get a hold of her parents," Alastor said.

As Alastor and Minerva left the room, Remus started to doze off. He was worn out. Remus was in pain, but he wasn't going to worry about himself until he knew Tonks was ok. A few hours later, Tonks woke Remus up. "Remus wakes up," Tonks said.

He groaned as he sat up. Remus had fallen a bit in his chair. "I am awake Tonks," Remus said smiling at her, but then frowned.

Remus wasn't sure how she would take the news of the baby. She was so thrilled and happy to be having it, but now it could die if she wasn't careful. "Have a nice nap?" she asked.

All Remus could do was nod as he got up. He went to get Poppy and Minerva who came back into the room with him. "Good you are awake. I can check you over some more," Poppy stated.

Tonks looked at the three of them. She wasn't sure she liked the sound of that. Tonks sat up a bit. "What do you mean by that, Poppy? Is the baby alright?" Tonks asked with a scared look on her face.

She wasn't sure that she would like the answer to that. Poppy didn't answer until she looked her over. "Everything thing seems to be fine for now, Tonks," stated Poppy.

"We may as well tell her," Remus said as Alastor came in the room with her parents.

Alastor wasn't smiling as Andromeda rushed over to her daughter. "I am glad that you are fine, Dora. I was so worried about how you would take the news," Andromeda said.

"What news mum?" asked Tonks giving Poppy and Remus a look.

Remus sat on the bed next to her. He took his hand in her's. "The baby almost didn't make it. It's touch and goes right now," Remus said.

He wasn't sure how else to put it. Tonks felt the tears come down her cheeks as she let go of her mum and held onto Remus. Ted walked over to the bed. "Dora, at least you are alright. If the child should die, you can always have more kids," Andromeda said.

She was sorry that she was blunt, but her daughter could have died last night. Ted put his arm around his wife as he started to cry harder. "Dromeda now is not the time," Ted said.

"Then when is? Everyone cares more about the baby, but not Tonks," said Dromeda slapping her husband away.

Right now she was only looking out for her daughter and no one else. Remus spoke up. "I am glad that Tonks is ok, but don't you think Andromeda that your daughter worries about her child like you were her. Last night things could have ended on a bad note, but we both are still here. The baby may not be soon if it goes that way. Right now Tonks doesn't need the added stress."

Minerva gave the nod as did Alastor. "Dora we will come check on you later," said Ted hugging his daughter. "Take care of my grandchild."

Andromeda stormed from the room. She wasn't happy with any of them. Poppy gave Remus a look. "I will check you over soon as Tonks get's some food," said Poppy.

Poppy handed Tonks a plate of food. She let go of Remus to eat her food. "I look forward to it Poppy," Remus stated.

They both knew that he didn't, but it bothered neither of them. Poppy waved her wand over him. "You seem to be fine, Remus. Tonks needs bed rest. She shouldn't be up and moving about for a while. Any little thing could cost her the baby. Stress also isn't good either so try to stay away from that. Your arm needs to heal on its own. It is too dangerous for me to heal on my own," Poppy said.

Minerva gave Poppy a stare. "Should Tonks stay with someone or have someone stay with her. We don't know if they will come back," Minerva stated.

Poppy gave the nod as she took the plate from Tonks. Who had finished eating? She put it on the table. "That's a great idea, Minerva," said Poppy.

Remus smiled at Tonks as he pulled her close. He took his hand and wiped away her tears. "She can stay with me. Sirius won't mind at all. Plus there will be plenty of people to keep an eye on her," Remus said.

Both women gave the nod. "That is fine. You may take her home now," Poppy said.

He gave the nod back. "Thank you," he said getting up.

Once the two women left the room, Remus helped Tonks up. He put a cloak around her. Tonks held onto him as they walked. "Do you think everything will be alright?" asked Tonks.

She was anxious that the baby would die. It was playing in her head, and she couldn't get it out of it. "Tonks, no one knows, but let's not worry about that now," Remus said.

They made it back to Sirius's place which was waiting for them. "I am going to head to bed," said Tonks walking over to the stairs.

Tonks was very tired and worn out plus she didn't want to have to deal with Molly. Sirius gave Remus a look. "I want you to know that Molly is angry," Sirius said.

Remus gave Sirius a nod then pulled him into a hug. "Well let her be. I am worried right now about Tonks and the baby. It's fine for now, but it could still die," Remus told Sirius as Molly walked in the room.

"How could you Remus? It's your fault that they were at her place. Now my grandchild might die because of you. Kingsley told us what happened," Molly said yelling.

Sirius turned to stare at Molly. "It isn't no one's fault. Dumbledore has stated that they were waiting. So most likely no matter if Remus was there or not they would have attacked," Sirius said yelling back.

Molly stared back at him. "I don't care. I told Charlie who is going to the Ministry. It is clear that Tonks can't protect the baby even before it's born. She will lose the child after it's born and I will raise it. Now have a good night," Molly said walking away.

Sirius and Remus shared a look. "So when do we tell Tonks?" asked Sirius.

Remus sunk to the ground. "We need to tell her asap, but I don't want to put any more stress on her," Remus said.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N- Here is another new chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it. Once again Jo owns Harry Potter, not me. Tonks will have the baby this chapter. Charlie should be taken care of in the next chapter then we will deal with Rosa soon.

Tonks slept the rest of the night. She didn't wake up until morning. Remus smiled at her as he came into the room with a tray of food. "Dora, you are awake. That's great," Remus said.

She smiled at him. "Yes, I am. I woke up several times throughout the night, but went back to sleep," Tonks said sitting up.

Remus brought the food over to her. He sat in on the bed then sat next to her. She started to eat some of the food. "We will need to talk, later," Remus told her.

She gave the nod to him. Tonks wondered what was going on. She hadn't heard anything from last night. It was easy to understand Molly yelling, but that's all she got from it. "What about?" Tonks asked.

He smiled back at her then kissed her hand. Remus wasn't sure he wanted to tell her yet. It wasn't going to be good when he had to say to her the news. So you bet Remus was putting it off as long as he could. "Don't worry, Tonks. I will tell you later. Please rest now and eat. Sirius and I are working on some stuff," said Remus.

Tonks finished her food then looked at Remus. "Ok, but please tell me," Tonks said laying her head back.

She closed her eyes. Soon she was asleep again. Remus took the tray back down the stairs. Sirius gave him a look after glancing at the dish. "She didn't eat much," Sirius said.

Remus gave the nod. "Dora is hungry, but seeing as she is tired she may not eat much. Also, she had a rough time yesterday after the hard night the day before that," Remus stated.

Sirius put an arm around Remus as they walked into the other room. Molly was sitting at the table. "I see that she didn't eat a lot. It's going to look good," Molly told them.

She did have a smile on her face. Molly knew her son, and she was one step closing to her raising the child herself. Sirius walked over to her after letting go of Remus. He got up in her face. "Molly would like you to know that you aren't going to be raising the child. Not as long as I am around," Sirius barked at her.

He was angry. Sirius knew that if he didn't let it out soon, he would take it out on someone. There was no way that Molly and Charlie were going to get their way. Remus walked over putting his hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Calm down, Sirius. Charlie will be here soon, and we can worry about things then," Remus stated. "You don't want to risk your temper until you need to."

Sirius gave the nod as he took the tray from Remus. He stormed down the stairs. His hand banged the wall as he went along. Remus shook his head. Molly gave him a look as she stood up. "Remus," she started as she came over to him. "You don't think Tonks is fit to raise this child? Remus, she isn't fit to raise the child. How will she take care of it during a full moon and what if it's a werewolf?"

Remus put his head in his hands. He wanted to hit Molly, but he knew he wouldn't. "If the child is a werewolf then Tonks would be the best person to raise it. As for full moons, Sirius will help out," Remus said. "He loves Tonks, and she is family so he will do whatever he can to help her."

Molly gave him a dirty look as the doorbell rang a few moments later. "You are wrong Remus. She isn't fit to be a mother," Molly stated as she walked from the room.

Remus followed her as Sirius came back up. They all made it to the door, but Molly got there first. She opened the door then pulled Charlie into a hug. "It's great to see you mum," said Charlie returning the hug.

He smiled at her. "So what brings you by?" Molly asked her son.

She glad to see him, but she felt that he didn't have a reason to be there. Charlie stepped farther into the house. "Well, I may have good news," Charlie said.

Molly put a smile on her face as she gave him another hug. "I am so proud of you, son," Molly said. "So what is it?"

Charlie looked at Remus and Sirius. "Well, since she got attacked by a werewolf and almost lost the child, I can gain custody of it. So once it's born, I can fight for my rights then you can raise it, mum. Also since she is dating a werewolf who could lose control and bite it," Charlie told his mum.

"So you finally got them to see sense," said Molly.

He gave the nod. Sirius went into a rage and pinned Charlie. "Charlie you don't get it. It isn't about you or your mum raising the kid. It isn't about you or your mum, it's about a kid that needs its mum, and you are ruining that. You have proven to be an unfit parent," Sirius said as Remus pulled him off of Charlie.

Remus gave him a look. "Cool it, Sirius. They are wrong, but we need to keep it together for Tonks. We still need to tell her," said Remus.

"Tell me what?" asked Tonks from the top of the stairs.

They all looked up to the steps. Charlie smirked. He was going to tell her now. "I went to the Ministry. They told me I could get the child once it's born since you are dating a werewolf and got attacked by one. I didn't tell them you were one beforehand. Rosa and Fenrir helped me out," Charlie said to her.

Tonks leaned against the wall. She felt weak, and she could feel a pain ripe through her. After a moment Dora started to fall to the ground. Tonks made sure that she didn't fall to the ground. "Please get Poppy," Remus said going up to Tonks. "Plus get them out of the house."

Sirius ran to get a hold of Poppy after shoving Molly and Charlie out of the house. "Poppy, can you get here quick? Tonks fell to the ground. She could be losing the baby or going into early labor," Sirius said.

Poppy gave the nod. "I will be there quick, Sirius. Lay her down on the bed. Get some hot water and blankets. Keep her calm and rested," Poppy said. "There isn't much to do if she is losing it, but if she is in early labor we may be able to stop it, but who knows."

Sirius got to work on what he needed as Remus took her back to her room. He put her on the bed. "It hurts Remus," Tonks said crying out in pain.

Remus then went to look down at the end of the bed. He saw the pool of water that had come out. It was easy to see what that meant. She had gone into labor, and there wasn't much they could do now. She was going to have the baby. "Tonks, your water broke. The baby is going to come," Remus said.

He felt it was best to tell her because he didn't want to hide anything from her. Tonks felt like crying some more, but she had to be strong. "Is everything going to be alright?" Tonks asked.

Remus wasn't sure, but he was going to do everything in is power to make sure that the baby was ok. "I am not sure, Tonks. Please stay calm and do not stress out," Remus stated.

He knew it wouldn't be right if she did. Sirius came into the room. "I got a hold of Poppy she should be here any moment," said Sirius.

Remus gave Sirius a look. Sirius didn't like the look on Remus' face. He didn't want to have to deliver a baby, but it looked like he was going to. "No time for that. It's coming now. Her water broke. I need you to stand next to Dora. Help her through this as I help deliver it," Remus said.

Sirius gave him a look as did Tonks. "Are you sure you can do this?" Sirius asked.

Tonks gave the nod. She was with Sirius on this. Maybe it was best to wait for Poppy. "If we don't do it now then it could die," said Remus.

You could tell that Tonks had a scared look about her, but she would do anything to make sure that her child was alright. Sirius looked at Remus. "Ok, let's do this," said Sirius giving a smile.

"When I tell you to Tonks, you need to push," Remus said.

Tonks smiled at him. "Ok," she said through tears.

Sirius was cursing under his breath. It was all on Charlie. He caused this. "Push," Remus said.

Tonks pushed as hard as she could. Remus smiled at her. Sirius said, "Keep up the good work, Tonks."

She pushed a few more times before taking a rest. Remus looked at Sirius. Sirius looked back. "Tonks, I need you to push again," Remus said.

After a few moments, a child cried out as Poppy came into the room. "I see she has had the child," Poppy said.

Remus gave the nod as he handed the child over. She cleaned it up and checked it out. "Is it alright?" Tonks asked sitting up.

She worried about her child because it was born about three months early. Poppy brought the child over to her. "It's a girl," said Poppy handing the child to Tonks. "She is fine, a bit on the small side. I see nothing wrong with her. Everything thing seems to be there. I will keep an eye on her for several weeks through"

Sirius gave the nod. "She sure looks like you Tonks," Sirius said.

Remus gave the nod as he cleaned up the mess. He then walked over to the bed. "You did great Tonks," Remus said.

"What's her name?" asked Poppy smiling at her.

She was glad that Tonks and the baby were alright. Tonks held her little girl close. "Riley Hope Tonks," Tonks said looking at her daughter some more.

Poppy grinned. "Great job on delivering the baby Remus. Since I am done here, I will head out. I will be by to check on them soon. Don't worry about Charlie. I will talk to the Ministry. He has a case, but so do we now," Poppy stated.

Sirius had a confused look on his face as did Tonks. Remus smiled. "You are saying, Poppy that since she went into labor early and Charlie is the cause of it or may be the cause of it. He has no rights," Remus said.

Poppy gave the nod. "He has shown he would do anything to keep her from raising the child. So while he does have rights, he hasn't shown that he would be a good father. It has made her more stressful, and after what happened two nights ago it has gotten worse. Don't worry about a thing. It may have to go to court, but it might be for the best," Poppy said.

Remus smiled at Poppy. It had given him an idea. Going to court was a good idea. They could fight for Tonks to keep the baby. "Poppy, do you think you could talk to Miss. Bones and see if she could set a court date. Charlie will be in for a surprise, and we will have the upper hand," Remus said.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N- Thank you all for the reviews. They do make my day. Steph thank you once again for your review. Sorry about the uploading speed. I wanted to get them out since they got wrote. Rosa was able to get the upper hand because a combo of all three. Tonks' pregnancy didn't help Tonks, but Rosa is the female Alpha werewolf. Yes it also has to do with Rosa biting Tonks as well. We will get to see them have a child later on. Not sure how soon, but they will get to have a child. I need to get there first after all Rosa needs taken care of as well as Charlie and Fenrir. Here's another chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy it and Jo owns Harry Potter or else certain characters wouldn't have died.

A/N- They are very serious about holding this attack against her. Charlie and Molly believe it's her fault, Steph. May be Charlie is a Death Eater? Not sure yet, but he could be. Dumbledore will do something soon. He is waiting for the right time. As for Arthur, he is in shock that his wife is doing this. He isn't sure what to do. Sirius is trying to hold in his angry. After the trail he will not hold a thing back. Dumbledore does know, but he is waiting to find out how evil they are. Yes seven is enough and if she wanted more she could go to Arthur. I don't feel he would give her more though.

A/N- Andromeda went all mother mode in that moment because her eyes were only for her daughter. It seemed to her that no one cared about Tonks. There isn't much Remus can't do, but there are a few things. It seems like he there isn't anything that he can do. Sorry for the long A/N. I wanted answers Steph's reviews.

Poppy did come often to check on the child over the next week. She let them know that a hearing was in place. It would take place two weeks from now. Sirius was in aw of Riley. He wouldn't let her out of his sight. Neither would Remus or Tonks. "She is so cute," Sirius said looking down at the little girl in her crib.

Tonks let out a snort. "Remus, Sirius is losing his head," Tonks said getting up.

She walked over to where Sirius was and picked up the Riley. A moment later she cried so Tonks breastfed her. "Dora, Sirius lost his head years ago," Remus replied as Tonks went to sit back down.

Sirius gave them both a look. "Now come on, aren't you two the nice ones," Sirius complained sitting on the end of the bed.

Remus walked over and sat next to Tonks. He put his arm around her. "Well, Sirius we are most of the time, but not this time when it's the truth. You should tell Sirius," Remus said.

Tonks gave him a smile. They had talked about making Sirius God-father. It was up to Tonks, but she wanted to see what Remus thought. Sirius jumped up and walked over to them. "Tell me what Tonks?" asked Sirius.

He was very curious now and wanted to know. Sirius started to jump up and down. "Calm down. I wondered if you wanted to be God-father to Riley?" Tonks asked.

Sirius got a big grin on his face. He reached over to give Tonks a hug then spoke. "This isn't to piss Charlie off," Sirius said.

Tonks shook her head. "No it isn't Sirius. That's an added bonus," Tonks replied.

Sirius gave a nod. "Then I accept being Riley God-father. We are going to have so much fun when she gets older," said Sirius as Tonks went to burp Riley.

Remus smacked his head against the bed post. Sirius grinned at him. "I have gather up stuff for the hearing. Also I took the time to look over stuff," Remus said. "We should be good. Charlie doesn't have a case at all. Well, he does, but with your parents around to help he doesn't."

Tonks gave a nod as she leaned against Remus. "You are right, Remus. Mum and dad said they would help out. Plus with Sirius and you helping as well we will be ok," Tonks stated.

After Riley burped, Remus took her. She smiled a little smile at him. It was gas, but it didn't bother Remus at all. He was too much in love with Riley. "Why don't you get some rest," Remus said. "Sirius and I can take care of Riley for a bit."

Sirius gave a nod. "We can, I promise Remus will be there so you don't have to worry," Sirius said.

Two weeks passed in no time at all. Remus was getting Riley ready as Tonks got dressed. Sirius got the bag ready. Tonks walked back into the room. "Got everything?" she asked looking at them.

Remus and Sirius gave a nod. "It's a bit cold out, so we are going to take the Knight Bus. This way Riley won't catch a cold," Remus said.

Tonks smiled as she walked over to him. Sirius handed her the bag. "Good luck to the both of you. Wish I could be there, but it wouldn't help at all," Sirius said.

Remus gave Sirius a hug. "We know Sirius and it's alright," Remus said picking up the carrier.

She put the bag on her shoulder then gave him a hug. "Be good and don't do anything stupid, Sirius. I mean it. You best be here when we get back," Tonks said.

They left the house and made it to the Ministry where Tonks' parents were waiting. There was a man with them. He was talking to them. The man turned around. He gave his son a look. "Remus, it is nice to see you again," he said as he walked over to him.

Remus handed the carrier to Tonks who took it. He gave his dad a hug. "What are you doing here, dad?" Remus asked.

He was glad to see his father, but Remus hadn't told his father a word. Andromeda choose that moment to speak up. "We got a hold of him. Remus we felt he needed to know what was going on. Since you are in the child's life. We told him to meet us here."

Remus gave a nod as he pulled away from his dad. "It means a lot that you would come dad. I am sorry that I didn't tell you," Remus said with tears in his eyes.

Lyall gave Remus another hug. "Son, I am proud of what you're doing. It makes me happy. This child isn't yours, but you are doing the right thing. Charlie isn't going to get the child. Not based only on Tonks being a werewolf. He would need more than that," Lyall said.

Andromeda gave him a look. "What do you mean by that?" She asked.

She was curious now. Lyall gave her a smile. "I use to work here and dealt with Magical Creatures. While that could get him the child, it won't unless he has more," Lyall stated.

He gave Remus another hug then looked to Tonks who smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you, Lyall," Tonks said.

Lyall gave her a hug then. "It is nice to meet the girl that my son fell in love with. Andromeda, Ted, it might be best if you wait outside here. The less in there the better," Lyall said.

Andromeda gave a nod then went over to hug her daughter. "I can keep Riley out here, so that you can focus, Nymphadora," Andromeda said.

She handed the carrier over to her mum. "Thanks mum," she said hugging her back.

Tonks wasn't even going to complain that her mum called her by her first name. Charlie came in with his mum who looked very happy. She smiled at Tonks. "This is going to be a great day," Molly said to her.

Charlie smiled as well. "We are going to win this mum," said Charlie.

He knew he was going to get what he wanted. Molly walked into the court room with Charlie. Tonks gave Remus a smile as he took her hand. "We should head in," Remus stated.

They walked into the courtroom. Charlie and Molly were on one side of the court room. She gave them a dirty look. Remus didn't say a word to her as he held Tonks close. They went over to their stand and stood there. His dad pulled out papers while Amelia Bones stood up. "We all know why we are here and what brought us here today," she said giving Charlie a look.

She wasn't thrilled with having to deal with this case. Charlie stood up. "Amelia, I am sure you saw everything that I brought in. I don't feel the need to say anymore right now," Charlie said.

He wouldn't look at Tonks. Charlie was sweating a little when Amelia gave him a pointed look. "Yes I did look them over young man and saw them all. I want you to tell me why this is a case for the Ministry to deal with. Tonks hasn't show that she was unfit to work here. So I would gather that she would make a great mother as well," Amelia said.

Charlie looked over this mother. She was sweating as well. Molly looked back as the door bang open. Albus Dumbledore stepped through the door. He gave Amelia a smile. "Amelia, I am so sorry to bother you with this. I found out some news and the court needs to hear it," said Dumbledore.

Amelia returned the smile. "What is it Albus?" asked Amelia.

She and Albus were good friends. Tonks was gave hope. Dumbledore would do the right thing. She wondered what he found out. He walked over to Amelia and gave her a paper. "Read this, Amelia then let Charlie speak," Albus said.

He knew very well what he was doing. Albus went over to stand by Lyall who gave him a nod. Once they weren't on great terms, but things had changed. Amelia looked this over. "You may speak now, Charlie then I will ask you some questions," Amelia said.

Charlie wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Then started to stutter. "You see, Amelia, Tonks hasn't kept a clean flat nor does she have a big enough space for the child. Also given what she is, could put the child in danger."

Amelia gave him a dirty look. "From what I gather here, you haven't don't a good job as a father. Trash her house, sending the Werewolf to attack them, and supporting the dark mark. Tell me why I should give you rights to that child when it would be better off with Tonks," Amelia stated. "I could go on with the things you have done, but I don't think I need to."

Tonks looked over to Charlie. She couldn't believe what he had done. Neither could Remus. Lyall looked up to Amelia. "If I may speak," he started. She gave a nod. "From what I have heard my son has been there with Tonks through it all. He has stood by her side. I met Tonks today and she seems like a nice lady. Also from what Andromeda has told me she would make a fit parent. Plus with everything you said about Charlie, he wouldn't."

Amelia gave another nod. She got down and walked over to Charlie. "Do you have any last words to say?" asked Amelia.

Charlie shook his head. "No, I did those things because it's my child and I have the right to decide who it lives with. Tonks doesn't deserve the child when my mother can raise it," said Charlie.

Amelia slapped him hard across the face. "You don't get to decide who raises your child. That is up to Tonks and you. Seeing that you are an unfit parent, Tonks will raise Riley Tonks. Charlie you will be going to Azkaban. Molly, you will have a trail soon. Until then you are not to leave the country," Amelia said. "Now please leave my court room."


	23. Chapter 23

Charlie looked at Tonks as he was being pulled from the room. He wasn't happy with things turned out. Tonks gave him a small smile. She wasn't going to do much. It wasn't worth the risk. There would be time later for that. "Tonks, you will pay for this," Molly said walking out as well.

She wasn't happy that her son was being sent away. Molly was going back Sirius place and give him a piece of her mind. Remus looked at his dad. "Dad, I am sure that Sirius wouldn't mind if you come back with us," Remus said.

Lyall gave him a look. "Are you sure son? I wouldn't want to be a pain," said Lyall with a smile.

Tonks smiled at him. She put an arm around him. "You wouldn't be," Tonks stated giving him another smile.

He gave the nod. Lyall did want to meet the little girl as well as spend some time with his son. "I guess I will then," Lyall stated.

They went outside the courtroom where Tonks ran to her daughter. Andromeda gave her a look as she took her daughter out of the carrier. "Not even going to tell me how it went, Nymphadora," Andromeda said with a laugh.

Remus chose to spoke up since Dora was busy. "Charlie is going to Azkaban for the things he had done," Remus said as Dumbledore came out. "How did you find out about this?"

He gave Dumbledore a look. "Let's say I have my ways, Remus," Albus said. He looked at Andromeda. "Charlie had the mark on his arm. He is a known Death Eater. Didn't see it myself, but I know someone who did. He also ordered the attack on Tonks and trashed her place. I need to get back up to the school, but if you need me, you know where to find me."

With that Albus left. Andromeda looked shook up. "Mum do you want to come back with us?" asked Tonks hugging her mum.

Andromeda shook her head. She was worn out and wanted to rest. Plus she needed some time to wrap her head around things. "Thank you, but your father and I need to get home," Andromeda said.

Ted stood up and hugged his daughter. "We will see you around soon. Take care of my granddaughter. Also, your grandparents would love to see you soon. They told me you never stop by anymore. So please do so. I hate when they yell at me because of you," Ted said. "Plus they would love to meet their great-granddaughter."

Tonks gave the nod. "I have been busy dad, but I will stop by some time," Tonks stated.

They left and went back to Sirius's place. Remus knocked on the door to annoy Sirius but opened it once he heard yelling. He opened the door to find Sirius and Molly yelling at each other. "I can't believe you, Sirius. My son is in Azkaban, and you say he deserves to be there. You know what it is like to be there. No one should be there unless they have to be," Molly said shouting at him.

Sirius started to laugh. "The only way you can go to Azkaban is if you did something wrong. They could send you there if they thought you did something. So they must have had a reason to put him in Azkaban. Also get out of my house. Tell Bill he can stop by anytime, but you aren't welcome here. I should have done it sooner," yelled Sirius.

Molly made to leave, as she did, so Tonks slammed her right shoulder into her on purpose. "I heard what you said, and your son deserves to be in Azkaban," Tonks said.

Remus had gone head and told Sirius everything. By the end of it, Sirius was angry. Tonks walked into the room seeing as Molly went out without saying a word. She sank on the couch then took Rile out to change her nappy. Sirius looked over to Lyall who stepped into the room. "It's great to see you again, Lyall," Sirius said walking over to him.

They hugged each other. "It's good to see you too, Sirius. Now, who wants to hear about Remus's childhood?" He asked in a serious voice.

Remus groaned. "Dad we don't have to go there," Remus stated.

His father gave a smile. "We do need to go there," said Lyall. "If not then why am I here?"

Sirius sank into a chair. With a wave of his wand, he brought in drinks and food. "Let's eat and hear stories. I am sure that Tonks will share some as well," Sirius stated.

Tonks gave him a dirty look as she held Riley who's nappy got changed. "So Sirius what are you getting out of this because it seems that you are the only one getting anything. We aren't," Tonks said.

He smirked. "I am, and you are right. I want to hear stories plus I don't think you want to here my childhood anyway," Sirius stated.

Lyall gave the nod. "I heard it was rough, so we can always go to that later," stated Lyall.

Tonks smiled. "Fine I will share if Remus is willing to," Tonks said giving Remus a look.

He smiled back at her. Remus guessed it would be alright to share even if he didn't want to. What could it hurt? He went to sit next to Tonks. "Fine," said Remus putting an arm around Tonks.

Lyall gave a smile. "Son it is good to talk about stuff," Lyall said.

He knew his son was angry at him sometimes for the way his childhood was. Lyall wanted his son to let out that anger so he could let it go. "True dad it's hard," Remus said.

Tonks gave him a look. "If it's hard I can go first," said Tonks.

Remus looked at her. He was grateful that she wanted to go first. There was no way he could go first. It was hard. "Well, this one takes place at age eleven. It was the biggest fight my mum, and I had, but I love the memory. It brought us closer," Tonks said then she started to share.

Ted walked into the room. He had a big smile on his face as he sat a letter down. "This came for Dora, now. I haven't woken her up yet. She is so thrilled to go, and I know how you feel," Ted said.

Andromeda gave the nod. She smiled at her husband. "I also know how you feel Ted. It's not that I don't want her to go. It isn't safe. She is a werewolf, and if anyone finds out, her life will be hard. It's a good thing that she can hide," stated Andromeda.

"Hide what mum," Dora said walking into the room.

Even at eleven, she dressed differently than most eleven years old. She sat down at the table giving her mum a look. "I was stating that you could hide being a werewolf. Something came for you today," Andromeda said in a bored voice.

She wasn't thrilled at all. Andromeda wanted to homeschool her child, but she knew that it wouldn't happen unless she made it happen. "What came Mum?" Dora asked in an excited voice. "I bet it's my Hogwarts letter."

Ted walked over to his daughter and handed her the letter. "It is Dora. It arrived a few moments ago," said Ted with a smile on his face.

Tonks tore through the envelope to get to the letter. She read through the letter as quick as she could then perked up. "When can we go get my stuff," said Dora.

Dromeda gave her a point a look. "I am sorry to say that you can't go, Dora. You are a werewolf, and it isn't safe for you," Dromeda said.

Ted gave his wife a look as he put an arm around his daughter who started to cry. "But, I want to go and I can. It's stupid, no one has to know, and I can hide it well," Dora screamed.  
She wasn't at all happy with her mum. "My word is law. You aren't going. It's too risky," said Andromeda.

Andromeda gave her daughter a pointed looked. Tonks dried her tears then went to eat the food in front of her. After a bite, she spoke up. "I don't care what you say, mum. I am going to Hogwarts," Dora told her.

Her parents shared a look. "She get's that from you," Ted stated with a laugh.

"Dora I don't think you understand," Dromeda started but, got cut off.

"Mum I understand well, but you have to understand. It is risky, but I want to go. Every kid goes who is magical, and I want to as well. Please let me."

Once again her parents shared a look. Ted smiled at his wife. "What if we talk to Dumbledore. He could help us out," said Ted.

Dromeda gave her daughter a look. "So you are telling me that you are going no matter what I say," she said.

Dora gave the nod as she got up to put her bowl in the sink. "That's right, mum and if you don't like it, then I will pull a Sirius Black. I will leave home and go live at Hogwarts," Dora said.

She marched out of the room to go to her bedroom after she went back to get her letter. Dromeda went after her. They needed to talk. "Dora," started Andromeda knocking on the door.

"Go away mum," Dora said. "You aren't going to change your mind nor am I."

Andromeda laughed at that. "You are right, but I want what is best for you, Dora," Andromeda said coming in.

Dora gave the nod. "And Hogwarts is best for me. I can learn to control my magic, make friends, and learn all kinds of new stuff," she stated.

"Well, I guess I have to let you go if you are going to pull a Sirius Black. We can't have that now can we," said Andromeda with a smile on her face. "I will talk to Dumbledore first though.

She gave another nod then hugged her mum. "It's going to be great," she said.

Sirius started to laugh as she finished. He enjoyed the story very much. The last bit was the best to him. He was glad to see that his name got brought up. "You knew what I did," Sirius said.

Tonks gave the nod. "I did. Mum told me. She talked about you here and there. Not much, but that was one of the stories she told," Tonks said.

Remus gave her a look. "I can't believe you said those things to your mum," Remus stated.

She leaned into him. "Well, I was eleven after all, and I wasn't going to not go to Hogwarts," Tonks said.

Lyall gave the nod. "I understand that. So did your parents talk to Dumbledore?" asked Lyall.

She smiled at Lyall. "They did, but that's a story for another day," said Tonks.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N- Thank you all for the reviews. I am glad that you all are enjoying the story very much. I enjoy writing it. Steph I hope you get to feeling better. We will learn more about Molly in the coming chapters. There was more to those papers than Amelia said aloud. Also, Charlie is really a Death Eater. Charlie had a feeling that Tonks was a Werewolf, but he wasn't sure. He did have a reason for sleeping with her. We will find out why later on as well. The scene in the flashback with Tonks and her mum made me laugh as I was writing it.

Lyall could see so much of Tonks in Remus. They both seemed to be alike in ways. He was glad that he had come with them. It was turning out to be fun. Sirius stood up. He decided he was going to clean up a bit. Remus gave him a look. "Not chickening out on us," Remus said.

Sirius shook his head. "I'm not Remus, just going to clean this mess up," Sirius said looking at the mess.

"It can wait," Remus said.

He gave Sirius a look. Sirius sank back into his chair. He wasn't going to complain if Remus wasn't worried about it. "Fine," Sirius said.

Remus smiled at him. "I would love to share now, Sirius. If you leave this room, then I am likely to chicken out. So, please stay," said Remus.

Sirius gave a nod to Remus. "Ok let's get on with the story," stated Sirius.

He couldn't wait to hear about Remus's childhood. Nor could Tonks. Lyall stood up, walked over to his son, and sat down next to him. "I am right here, Son," Lyall said.

Lyall knew this was going to be hard, but he knew Remus was going to go through with it. "I don't think I can top what Tonks said. So you won't see me do that," Remus stated. "We will take a step back to Christmas of 74. Just wait for the story."

 _Hope looked out her window where four boys were. They were sitting in the snow just talking. It made her feel good. Her son had friends that made him happy. She couldn't believe that he had friends. "Hope what are you doing?" asked Lyall coming over to her._

 _She looked back at him. He wrapped his arms around her. "Watching our son with his friends. I sure hope that his friend's parents know that they are here,_ _" Hope said._

 _Hope had a feeling that the parents didn't know. Lyall knew that all, but Sirius parents knew. If they did then he wouldn't have been allowed to come. "I am sure they do," Lyall told her._

 _He wasn't going to say anything about Sirius though. "You are right, Lyall. Remus wouldn't lie to us," she said._

 _She grabbed some food to take out to them. Lyall let her go. "Hey, mum," Remus said seeing her come out._

 _He jumped up and took the food from her. She gave him a smile. "Behave boys and have fun," said Hope._

 _The boys let out a laugh. Hope looked at them. Remus frowned at his friends. "Mum, we're fine. Please go back in," said Remus._

 _She gave a nod as she walked back in. Remus sat the food down. They all dung in. Within minutes, the food was gone. Sirius stood back up. "Since there is snow on the ground, why don't we have a snowball fight," Sirius said._

 _James jumped up. He was down for that. Peter slowly stood up. He wasn't thrilled, but he would join in. "Ok, fine Sirius, but we play on teams," Remus said._

 _Both boys gave a nod. James and Sirius teamed up. They started to throw snowballs at Remus and Peter. Peter tried to fire back but failed. Remus, on the other hand, wasn_ _'t too bad._ _"Where did you learn to throw?" James asked._

 _He was surprised that Remus was good at this. Remus let out a snicker. "My mum. She used to take me out to play in the snow while dad watched," Remus said._

 _Remus threw a snowball that hit Sirius. He threw one back and Remus ducked. "I am going to get you," Sirius said._

 _After a few moments, Sirius gave up. He wasn't having any luck. Sirius ran to Remus and tackled him to the ground. James following Sirius did the same to Peter. The two rolled off of them. They all started to laugh. "So, Sirius how did you get your parents to let you come?" asked Remus._

 _Sirius looked to James. They hadn't told Remus the truth. Sirius's parents had no clue that he was here. James spoke up. "Sirius told them he was staying at Hogwarts and they bought that. His parents wouldn't be thrilled if he was here," James said._

 _James and Sirius gave him a look as they put their arms around him. "That's not it, Remus. His parents hate the fact that he is a Gryffindor. Add in the fact that he hangs with a Potter," said James._

 _He would do anything to keep his friend from going to that dark place again. Sirius gave a nod. "What James said is true. He isn't lying there," Sirius stated._

" _And if I ever hear you go there again, I will kill you, Remus. You too kind and sweet to think like that,_ _" James said._

" _Thanks, guys,_ _" Remus said._

Lyall looked up. He had to look down for a moment. The tears had started to flow. He knew how much Remus friends had meant to him. Also, Lyall missed James who was a good man in the end. He was always there for Remus. Tonks let out a laugh. Sirius and Remus have silently been crying. "So you got hit with a snowball from Remus," Tonks said to Sirius.

Sirius gave a nod as he got up. He walked over to Remus and gave him a hug. "I did. It wasn't the last time either," Sirius said.

Lyall let out a laugh. "It sure wasn't. I just wish I could have seen the rest," he said.

Remus gave a nod. "I did hit Sirius," Remus said giving Sirius a hug.

Sirius went back to his seat. "Boy do I miss James," Sirius said.

Lyall smiled. "I miss him too. He was a good lad. So what are we going to do about Molly? She isn't just going to go away," Lyall stated.

Sirius gave a nod. "I am not sure. I really don't know what to do with her," said Sirius.

The doorbell rang. Sirius stood up to go get it. Tonks put Riley back into her carrier than leaned into Remus as Sirius walked back into the room. He wasn't alone at all. Albus Dumbledore was standing in the doorway. "Sorry, to come by, but I have some stuff for you," Dumbledore stated.

He wanted to get this out of the way. "Take a seat," Lyall said.

Dumbledore gave him a small smile. "It's good to see you," said Albus sitting in a chair.

With a wave of his wand, a stack of papers landed neatly on the table. Sirius looked at them as did Remus. "What are those?" asked Remus.

Albus sorted through them to find the one he needed. After a moment he found it. He poured himself a drink then took a sip. "I have some grave news for everyone," Albus started.

They didn't like the sound of that. Each one of them sat up. "What is it?" Sirius asked.

He hoped it wasn't anything bad. "Well, as you know Charlie is a Death Eater. I have found out that he was using Tonks. He wanted to get whatever he could out of her. I am not sure where Riley fits into all of this. Only time will tell. Also, Molly appears to be a Death Eater as well. While I don't think she has the mark yet. Severus believes that she is working for Voldemort," said Albus.

Sirius gave him a look. "So, you trust that Severus is telling the truth," Sirius said.

Albus gave a nod. "I am sure, Sirius. He said he saw Molly at a meeting. Also, he is worried that Charlie has got Ron on his side. Ron may be heading down the Death Eater path. It wouldn't be hard for him to go down that path," Albus stated.

Tonks gave Albus a smile. "All Charlie would have to do is tell Ron some lies. It wouldn't be hard. He could tell him that he would be able to step out of the shadows," Tonks said.

Albus smiled back. He was glad that Tonks was picking up on this and quick. "So do you think Ron may be heading that way?" asked Remus.

Albus stood up then shook his head. "I am afraid to say that he is. Minerva has come to me with some news. Which I don't like. I can't say more yet, but I will let you know when I can," Albus said walking towards the door.

He left them alone to talk. Sirius looked at Remus. "Should we write, Harry?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head. "No, not yet until we know for sure. It wouldn't be hard for Charlie to take Ron in. Plus it would help Voldemort out. Ron is close to Harry," Remus stated.

Lyall stood up. "I best go, son. It was fun, but I have things to do. I may be able to help you guys out. Don't write to Harry until I tell you too. I worked for the Ministry and may be able to get something done," Lyall said.

He gave his son a hug then Tonks. Lyall left the room. Sirius went to sit next to Remus. "It's going to be hard to wait," he said.

Remus gave a nod. "It is, but we must," Remus said.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N- Another chapter for you. Once again thanks for the reviews. I love to hear what you think. Jk Rowling owns all. Steph your reviews weren't showing up nor were any others. The reviews were down. So any new reviews weren't showing. Hope that helps with you confused. I was too at first. It is sad. Remus hardly had any friends growing up. That is before he went to Hogwarts. It is. Plus I really do like the name, Hope. Thank you for that. The snowball fight scene was fun to write. I wanted to show how cool a mum Hope was. While showing kind of the life Sirius had a little. Also, I used the scene to show how close the boys were.

A/N- They are. We will see about Molly. She was there, but I really can't say more on that. Maybe she was there on her own free will. We will see. I know right. Ron being a Death Eater seems weird. Yep, you nail it. It just all got to Ron and Charlie was always cool to him. So Ron decided to join up. He really had nothing to lose. Me too. I love Lyall, but he has got work to do. Don't worry he will be back soon and they will. He will make sure of it. Dumbledore has lots to share, but first, he has to figure out who to share it with. The wrong person could send it back to Voldemort.

A/N- You are very welcome. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I love to hear what people think. There will be a part two and maybe a part three after this. So look out for the next part soon.

Two months passed. It was hard for Sirius. He so badly wanted to tell his God-Son that Ron could be in league with Voldemort, but he didn't. Until Dumbledore told him it was wise do so. Remus made sure he didn't as well. Tonks went back to work so Sirius and Remus spent their days looking after Riley. They didn't mind that at all. She was wrapped around their fingers. "Sirius, where are you at?" asked Remus.

He was looking for Riley and him. Remus wasn't sure where they went. He made his way to the library. In there he saw Riley on Sirius' chest. They both were fast asleep. He wished he had a camera with him, but he didn't. Remus walked into the room. As he got closer he stepped over a book. He let out a chuckle. "Sirius wake up," Remus said.

Sirius woke up. He looked at Remus. "What's going on, Remus?" asked Sirius.

He could tell that Remus was worried. Also, he looked pale. Sirius sat up. He handed Riley over to Remus. Remus held her close as he sat in a chair. "Arthur is in St. Mungo's. Arthur was attacked by Nagini. Dumbledore is sending the kids here. Molly won't be coming though," Remus said seeing the look on Sirius' face.

"Is he alright?" Sirius asked.

Remus rubbed Riley back as she stirred. "Dumbledore isn't sure yet. He also said that we could talk to Harry and see what he knows about Ron. It's been two months and he really hasn't found anything else out," Remus said.

Sirius put a smile on his face. "While I am sad that Arthur is hurt, it is good I can talk to Harry. So I want you there with me. Harry may open up if you are around," Sirius said.

Remus gave a nod. "I would love to be there, Sirius," Remus said as Harry walked into the room.

He didn't look so good. Harry sank into the other chair, as the rest came in. Fred and George didn't look so hot nor did Ginny. Remus watched Ron. Ron didn't seem to be upset or anything of the sort. Fred looked to them. "Can we go see Dad?" asked Fred.

Remus shook his head. "I know you want to go, but you can't. We need to wait. Once Molly is told then we can. She won't be here, but you are all welcomed to stay," said Remus.

Ron chose to speak up. "What if we don't want to stay?" He asked.

He wasn't upset that his dad was hurt. Ron was just upset that he couldn't see him, mum, right now. He needed to talk to her. Sirius let out a groan which made Remus give him a look. "You have to, for now, Ron unless your mum comes to get you," said Sirius.

Remus looked to Ron. "Right now she won't. She is busy, but why don't you all go rest," Remus said.

Fred and George gave a nod. Ron got up and left the room. He was very angry. Harry, however, stayed as did Ginny. She was too tired to move. "This must be Tonks' daughter," Harry said.

Remus gave a nod. He motioned for Harry to come over which he did. "This is. Her name is Riley. She was born two months ago," Remus stated.

Harry watched her as she slept. Sirius gave Remus a look. Now was the time to talk to Harry. Remus gave Sirius a nod. "Ginny why don't you go, lay down," said Sirius.

Ginny gave him a nod as she got up. She left the room as Sirius got up. He walked over to Remus then sank to the floor next to Harry. Harry looked between the two of them. He picked up the book and put it on the shelve. "Why do I have a feeling that you two want to talk to me?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

Sirius and Remus laughed. "Because we do," they both said at the same time.

Sirius leaned over to give Harry a hug. Harry gave him a look. "What's going on Sirius and Remus? Hermione was worried about Ron. She said he was acting strangely. So that makes me worried about him," Harry stated.

He didn't want to lose his best friend. Then again if something was wrong he wanted to know. Remus and Sirius shared another look. So Hermione noticed, but how much. This worried them a bit because that meant Ron wasn't trying to hide it. Only Harry was a little slow on the uptake. "Harry," Sirius started.

Sirius wasn't sure what to say. So he put an arm around Harry. Harry gave him a smile. "Just spit it out, Sirius. It's best to get it over with," Harry stated.

Sirius gave a nod. Harry was right. He looked at Remus who groaned. "Harry, your best friend is a Death Eater or will be. He is still young so he may not have to mark yet," Remus said.

There was no need to sugar coat it. Harry felt the tears come to his eyes. He couldn't believe it. Ron a Death Eater. There was no way. He looked up to Sirius who gave him a nod. "It's true, Harry," said Sirius. "Dumbledore is working to figure things out."

His God-father pulled him close and held him. "It's going to be ok, Harry. You will get through this. We did and so will you. It's not your fault at all," said Remus.

He knew where Harry would go with this. Harry looked over to Remus. It was nice to hear Remus say that. He knew that they understood very well. "Why would Ron do this though? I thought I was a good friend to him," Harry said.

Harry was hurting. He just wanted his best friend back. Sirius and Remus's heart broke for Harry. They knew it would take some time. "Harry, why don't you go lay down. You were Harry. It's his loss, not yours," stated Sirius.

He gave a nod as he got up. Harry walked over to Remus and gave him a hug. "Thank you both for telling me," Harry said. "Can I tell Hermione?"

Remus smiled. "Well, not yet. Let her come here first before you do," Remus said.

Sirius gave a nod. "Yes we don't want everyone to know just yet," said Sirius.

Harry smiled at that. He walked over to the door. Harry was pulled into a hug. "It's great to see you, Harry," Tonks said. "I just got off work. Why the long faces?"

Tonks looked at them all. Harry gave her a sad look. "My best friend is a Death Eater," Harry said.

She pulled him into another a hug. Tonks really felt for Harry. He seemed to be holding up well. "It's going to be alright, Harry. My ex-boyfriend is a Death Eater," Tonks stated.

Harry knew Tonks was trying to make him feel better and it was working. "Thanks, Tonks. So I guess we both know how to pick em," said Harry.

Tonks let out a laugh. "We sure do. Go rest in Sirius' room. He won't mind," said Tonks with a smile on her face. "It's gonna be alright once Hermione get's here."

Suddenly Harry couldn't wait. He wanted to see Hermione. She would be able to talk him out of this funk. "Thanks. Please try to get her here soon," said Harry.

Sirius and Remus laughed. As did Tonks as she went over to Riley. She sat down next to Remus then started to fed Riley. The little girl had started to cry. Harry went to bed. "So what are we going to do? Hermione is with her parents skiing right now," Tonks said.

They both gave her a look as Remus pulled her close. "What, I keep in touch with her. She has been keeping me up to date on Harry. Also, she gave me a long list of things that Ron had been doing. I never knew he was a Death Eater, but she was worried about him," said Tonks.

Sirius was shocked. Hermione and Tonks were so different, but he could see them hanging out. He stood up. "I am going to see what I can do about getting Hermione here," Sirius said.

A few days later, Hermione came over. She was thrilled to be back near Harry. You could say that she missed him dearly. They gave each other a hug. "It's great to see you, Harry. I had a blast skiing even if it wasn't my thing. It was good to spend time with my parents. So how is Arthur?" asked Hermione as Tonks came up to him.

Tonks gave Hermione a smile then pulled her away from Harry. She gave Hermione a hug. "Thank you for telling all you did. I gave it to Dumbledore. He said he would be by soon to talk to us all. It has helped him out a lot," Tonks stated as Riley looked around at Hermione who smiled.

"She is so cute," Hermione said.

Harry gave a nod as he looked at Riley. "Also she is a very good baby. Hardly cries at night," Harry stated.

Hermione let out a laugh. "Are you sure, she's yours' Tonks?" Hermione asked.

Tonks playful shoved her. "I am sure, Hermione. Now, what do you say we get ready to go see Arthur? Also, Ron will be leaving today. Bill's going to take him to his place. Seeing as it's not wise for Molly to have him," Tonks stated walking downstairs after letting Hermione go.

They just stared at her. "She sure can be weird," Harry said.

Hermione gave a nod. She agreed, but that's what she loved about Tonks. Tonks was just being herself and no one else. Sirius came up behind Harry and gave him a hug. "How are you doing? Also no lying to me. Remus said you might because it's you, Harry," Sirius stated.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N- Here is a new chapter for you. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Thank you all for the reviews.

Harry let out a groan as he turned around. He gave Sirius a hug. Trust Remus to say something like that to Sirius. "Fine, I will tell you the truth. I am still sad and hurt over Ron, but I am slowly getting over it," Harry stated.

He just hoped Sirius was fine with that. "Thank you, Harry. It will get easier as it goes," Sirius stated. "Now go see Arthur since I can't."

Harry gave Sirius a hug then went down the stairs with Hermione. She had a smile on her face. "Ready to go, Harry?" Remus asked.

He gave a nod. Harry also noticed that the rest of the Weasleys's minus Ron was there. "Yes," Harry said.

Remus held the door open as they all went out. He then walked behind them in case anything happened to them. Once at St. Mungo's they made their way to where Arthur was. He smiled as they came in. Ginny ran to her dad and gave him a big hug. "I missed you, Dad," Ginny said.

She had plus she was worried about what would happen to their family. He returned the hug. "I have missed you all as well," Arthur stated. "It has been boring up here."

Remus let out a chuckle. "Well, Arthur it is nice to see you again. Sirius said you could come stay with us until you figure out what to do," Remus stated.

Arthur gave a nod. "I know what I want to do, but I think I need to hear everything first," Arthur said.

Tonks gave a smile to Arthur as she walked over to him. She handed him his granddaughter who he really hadn't seen. "This is Riley. Riley this is your grandfather Arthur," Tonks said.

He took the little girl with tears coming to his eyes. "She is so beautiful," Arthur stated.

Arthur gave her a kiss on the cheek. He was thrilled to finally meet her. "She is," Tonks said.

Remus spoke up. "Arthur, Dumbledore said that he will be by sometime soon to speak with us all. I am not sure if you will be there or not, but I think you should be."

He gave a nod. "I would love to be there Remus. A divorce is in order, but I want all the facts before I go there," spoke Arthur.

Fred and George didn't shed a tear. They knew it would come to this. Ginny on the other hand did. She could care less about her mum. Ginny just hated that her family was broken up.

Arthur smiled at them. "I am thankful for that, son. Could the five of you please leave the room. Just for a few moments. I would love to talk to Remus and Tonks alone," Arthur said.

They all gave a nod as they left the room. Remus walked over to them. "What do you need to talk about Arthur?" Remus asked sitting next to him.

Tonks sat on the other side. "Yes, Arthur what is it?" she asked.

She was curious now. Tonks wondered why they were going to hear. Also, why did the teens have to leave? Arthur smiled down at Riley. She smiled back at him. "I knew this was going to happen. Molly was acting weird, but I didn't think much of it," Arthur said.

Remus patted his hand. "There is no way anyone could have known. She had us all fooled, Arthur. As did Charlie. You do know about Ron, right?" asked Remus.

He wasn't sure if Arthur had been told or not. Arthur gave a nod. "I was told. Dumbledore explained that Ron was one. He said that Charlie got a hold of him. It went downhill from there. He also said that he is doing everything to keep Ron from getting at Harry. I hope it works," Arthur said. "It also no wonder Molly took to Harry so quick."

Remus gave a nod. "I hope it works as well. We are here for you, Arthur," said Remus. "That could be it or maybe Molly wasn't one then, but who knows."

Tonks gave a nod. "Anything is possible. We just need to be careful what we say to the kids. Ginny is still kind of young and you see how she acted a few moments ago. They don't need to be shielded. At the same time they don't need to know certain things," Tonks said.

They both agreed with Tonks. She was right. Arthur played with Riley for a bit, but Remus stood up. "I think it's best if we head out now. We got some stuff to do," Remus said looking over to the werewolf across the way from Arthur.

Tonks gave him a look. She had no idea what they needed to do. Remus gave her a smile as Riley was handed over to her. Arthur waved goodbye to them as they left. As they left the room, Tonks gave Remus another look. "What's going on, Remus?" she asked.

You could say that she was curious now. He smiled at her. "I just thought about where Rosa and Fenrir are. It just came to me," Remus said.

Tonks wasn't about Rosa or Fenrir. They hadn't done anything in a while. If Remus was worried then she would be too. "So what does that have to do with us?" Tonks asked giving him yet another look.

"We could take them out," said Remus.

She smiled at him. "Are you sure we can do this?" she asked as they made it to the fifth floor.

Remus gave a nod. He just wanted to get this over with. "Yes. It's that werewolf back there that gave me an idea," Remus said.

She gave him a nod back. Tonks noticed the werewolf as well. Remus had seen him. They didn't say a word though. "What's the plan?" she asked.

Remus shook his head. "Not here, Tonks," Remus stated.

Looking down the room, Remus saw no one. Tonks looked as well. "Where are they at?" Tonks asked.

She was starting to get worried. So was Remus he went back down the stairs. Tonks followed him. Once on the landed they ran into the teens. "Where were you?" Remus asked.

Harry smiled at Remus. "We met Neville here," said Harry. "Plus Lockhart."

He didn't feel the need to say anymore. Harry figured Remus would know what he meant. Remus gave Harry a nod then a pulled into a hug. "I see, Harry. Well, we need to get back. Tonks and I have something to take care of," Remus told them.

The five teens looked at them as they walked down the stairs then out of the dummy. "What is it?" asked Harry.

He wondered if he could help at all. Remus shook his head. "This is something that Tonks and I need to take care of," Remus stated.

They made it back to Sirius' was waiting for them. Sirius shared a look with Remus. The man looked worried. "What's going on Remus?" asked Sirius.

Remus waved the teens upstairs. They all left the room as Remus moved closer to Sirius. Tonks handed Riley to him. She gave him a smile. "Remus thinks he knows where Rosa and Fenrir are," Tonks stated giving Remus a look. "I think it's risky, but we need to get rid of them."

Sirius gave a nod. "If you do Remus, just be careful," said Sirius.

He wasn't sure they should do this, but then again it would be better than waiting around. "We will," Remus said.

Remus and Sirius hugged. Sirius smirked then. "Ron is gone and the date has been set for Molly's trial. Dumbledore said he would come by sometime tomorrow to talk to us," spoke Sirius.

Tonks gave Sirius a look. "He told us it would be soon," Tonks said.

Sirius gave a nod. He then pulled her into a hug. "He did, but things changed. I guess Dumbledore wants to act as soon as he can," Sirius stated.

Remus and Tonks smiled as they headed out the door. It didn't bother them at all. "Just watch Riley pleas for a few. Who knows when we will be back," Tonks stated.

Sirius nodded as they went down the pathway. He shut the door behind them. Remus gave Tonks a smile. "Fenrir and Rosa must be nearby St. Mungo's. I bet they are waiting to attack again. It isn't a full moon, but they won't care," Remus stated.

Tonks gave him a look. Fenrir might not care, but she was sure Rosa did. "Are you sure Remus?" Tonks asked.

Remus gave her a nod as he walked on. "I believe so," said Remus.

She was going to trust him on this. After all, he had been a werewolf longer. "Lead the way then, Remus," Tonks said.

In a way, she was glad that he was taking charge. He leads them down a road. It was plain to see two figures standing at the end waiting. They were posed to attack. Remus pulled out his wand. Tonks gave him a look. "What Tonks? They could be down there. It is our one chance to get them," Remus said.

"We don't know if it's them," said Tonks.

She pulled out her wand then started to walk closer to the people. Tonks was going to make sure before she did anything crazy. "Fine, Tonks," Remus said following her.

He still thought they should do it his way. Remus wasn't going to argue though. Maybe Tonks was right. "Thank you, Remus," Tonks said with a bigger smile on her face.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N- Here is another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it. Rosa and Fenrir are going to get what is coming to them. Thank you all for the reviews. **A bit of fluff in here with a bit of sex. Hope you enjoy it. I do not go into to much detail.**

With her wand raised Tonks moved slowly down the alleyway. She made sure to be extra quiet. Remus followed closely behind her. His wand was also raised. As they got closer to them, Tonks could tell it was them. She motioned for Remus to lean against the wall. "Maybe we can hear something," Tonks whispered to him.

Remus gave a nod as he leaned against the wall. Tonks followed suit. They could hear Rosa talking to Fenrir. "So it was you who bite that man?" Rosa asked.

Fenrir had a smirk on his face. Rosa wanted to wipe the smirk off of his face. She couldn't believe that Fenrir was getting so careless lately. If he didn't watch it, he was going to find himself in Azkaban. "You bet I bit that man. He had it coming. The man thought he could smart off to me," Fenrir said growling at her.

Rosa just shook her head then leaned into Fenrir. "Well, watch it, Fenrir or else I won't work with you again," she said to him.

' _So they really are working together,'_ thought Tonks. She knew it was true, but to hear it made it more real. "Fine if I must. Can you believe Charlie thought we would get him out of Azkaban," Fenrir said?

Remus perked up at that. He wondered why Charlie would think that. Rosa laughed. "He is so stupid. I wouldn't do it and I still won't. He can stay there. I can't believe we did his work for him," Rosa said.

Fenrir gave a nod. "Last time I work with a wizard. None of them can be trusted," stated Fenrir.

It was Rosa turn to nod. "I agree," she replied.

"He wanted us to get rid of it for him. Since it seemed that he wasn't able to do the work himself. I am not going near that thing until it's old enough," Fenrir said.

That made Remus blood boil. He was going to do something now. Remus put his wand away. He knew that he wouldn't need it. Getting set, Remus started to run at Fenrir who fell to the ground. Once Fenrir was on the ground Remus started to punch Fenrir. "You will never touch Riley," Remus said.

Tonks still had her wand raised. She yelled out "stupefy."

Rosa fell to the ground. She wasn't ready for it. Rosa had been watching Remus. It had put her into a shock. Tonks ran over to help Remus, but he didn't need it. Fenrir was knocked out. "Remus you can stop now before you kill him," Tonks said pulling his hand.

She didn't feel like going to Azkaban for killing someone. Even if they deserved it. "Tonks, I am sorry, but he needs to be taken care of," Remus said.

Tonks gave him a nod then pulled him up. "I know, but it isn't our place to kill them," Tonks said taking her leg and kicking Rosa.

She didn't move, but it did make Tonks feel better. Remus gave her a look as he pulled in to kiss her. Once he pulled away he spoke up. "I get that Tonks, but we need to take them out. You and I both know that they would kill us in a heartbeat."

Tonks gave another nod as Fenrir started to get up. It was now or never. Her hand was shaking so much that Remus had to do it. "Lacarnum Inflamarae."

Fenrir burst into flames, crying out as he did so. A few moments later he was dead. Remus couldn't bring himself to use the killing curse. This wasn't much better, but at least Fenrir was dead. Tonks put her head into Remus as she said "Lacarnum Inflamarae."

Her wand was pointed at Rosa. Rosa also burst into flames. She was killed in a few sounds. Remus got rid of the remains. "Tonks we tell no one, but Sirius," Remus stated.

Tonks gave a nod. Remus held her hand as they went to hide out. They didn't go back to Sirius's place it was late. He was waiting for them in the kitchen. "So what did you two do anyways? I thought you guys would be back by now," said Sirius looking at the clock.

Remus sank into a chair as did Tonks. She gave Remus a look. He smiled at her even if he didn't feel so great right now. If truth be told neither did Tonks. She still couldn't believe they did that. "Sirius, we just sent two people bursting into flames a few hours ago," Remus said.

Sirius spit out the drink that he had in his mouth. "You did what and to who?" Sirius asked.

Tonks spoke up. "Fenrir and Rosa. We burst them into flames which killed them. Remus had a feeling and I trusted him. We went to find them. It was easy and when we did, we waited."

Remus gave a nod. "After listening to them, I started to fight Fenrir then Tonks stunned Rosa. She got me off of Fenrir then we talked a few moments. She tried to talk me out of it, but I just couldn't. I have to take him out," Rems stated.

Sirius wasn't sure what to make of it. It felt weird, but right at the same time. At least Fenrir and Rosa wouldn't be around, but Remus and Tonks could get into trouble. "Do you know how much trouble you can get into?" Sirius said.

Remus smiled. "I know Sirius, but since Dumbledore is coming over tomorrow we can tell him. I am sure he can help us out," said Remus waving his wand and bringing two glasses to the table.

He poured Tonks and himself a drink. Remus wasn't a drinker really, but tonight he needed one. He was still in shock after what he had done. Tonks took a sip. "Me too, Remus. He can and Sirius we did the right thing. Even if I still am not sure about it," Tonks stated getting up.

She put her cup down. Sirius gave her a look. 'Going to bed already?" asked Sirius.

Tonks gave him a smile and nod. "Sure am, it's been a long night," Tonks stated.

Once upstairs, Sirius gave Remus a cold hard stare. "So you're telling me that the two of you are ok with what you did," Sirius stated taking a drink of his drink.

Remus gave a slow nod. "I'm not really ok with it Sirius. But, when Fenrir talked about Riley I snapped. I had too. Also, he said something about Charlie thinking they would do his dirty work for him. It just got to me," said Remus.

Sirius gave a nod. "I understand, but what about the bodies?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"They are gone. I guess the flames took care of them," Remus stated.

Once again Sirius gave a nod. A few moments later they went up the stairs. Each to their own room. This time though upon entering his room Remus saw Tonks on his bed asleep. He laid down on the bed with her then fell asleep. Tonks smiled at Remus as she woke up. He smiled back since he was already awake. "Riley has been fed and changed. It's 8 0'clock and Dumbledore is on his way," Remus said.

Tonks smiled again. "So we have a few moments to our self," Tonks stated.

Remus gave her a look. He knew what she meant by that, but he wasn't sure he was ready for that. "Are you sure you're ready for that Tonks?" asked Remus with a smile on his lips.

"Oh, I think I am," she replied leaning in to kiss him.

He kissed her back. If she was up for then so was he. Remus started to take her clothes off then kissed her some more. He then moved down and started to lick her. After that they made love. A few moments in Sirius knocked on the door. "Dumbledore is here," he stated, opening the door.

Sirius shut real quick after he saw what was going on. "You should put up a warning Remus when you are going to bang my cousin. Now get dressed," said Sirius walking away.

Remus and Tonks shared one last kiss before getting up. They got dressed quickly then went downstairs. Tonks had gotten Riley on the way down. Dumbledore smiled at them as they walked in the room. Sirius, on the other hand, was giving them a glare. He still wasn't thrilled with what they had done last night. "If you two would be so kind to join us. Sirius told me all about last night. He sent me an owl. So you took care of them?" Asked Dumbledore.

He knew they had, but he wanted to be sure he heard Sirius right. Remus gave a nod. "We did, Dumbledore," Remus stated.

Tonks also gave a nod. "We did have a choice. But, Remus felt it was best to get rid of them and now I agree. They can't harm anyone else now," said Tonks.

Albus gave a nod before sitting down. He was glad they were out of the way. "No bodies to be found?" asked Albus.

Remus shook his head. "No the flames took care of them," Remus said.

Once again Albus nodded. "We are waiting for Bill and Ron to get here. I will be going to talk to Arthur later today. Fred, George, Ginny, and Harry should be here for this," spoke Albus. "I am sure they will want to hear what I found out."

Sirius stood up to go get them. Now he was curious as to what Albus found out. Remus gave Dumbledore a look as he pulled a plate close to him. "So who else is going to be here?" asked Remus.

He was curious and he had a feeling he knew who it was. Dumbledore hadn't said anyone else was coming, but Sirius was in the room. Now that he wasn't Remus was sure Dumbledore would say more. Dumbledore smiled at him. "Good catch, Remus. Severus will be here in a few as well as someone else. Can't say who, but it may get heated in here," Albus said as the others entered the room.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N- Here's you a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it and maybe it will shock you. I don't' know, but please review if you want. I love hearing what you think. Once again Jo owns Harry Potter. **There is some Violence in this.**

They all took a seat at the table. Harry wasn't sure what was going on, but it sounded big. He was just glad that things were getting done. Harry tried to get a glace at Dumbledore, but the old man wouldn't look at him. "I bet you all are wondering why I brought you here," said Dumbledore.

The teens gave a nod. Hermione had figured it had something to do with everything that was going on. "Are we finally going to get the truth?" asked Hermione looking at Professor Dumbledore.

He gave her a nod. "You will Hermione," said Albus. "Severus take a seat."

Severus Snape had quietly stepped into the room. He looked around the room. Albus gave a smirk as Severus looked at him. The only other seat was beside Sirius. There seemed to be a chair missing at the table. "Albus this isn't funny," Severus spoke.

Albus just let out a chuckle. He knew things would get tense so he wanted to make things easier in a way. If Severus and Sirius were going to go at it, he rather they do it next to each other then across from each other. "Severus this isn't meant to be funny. Come in Bill and Ron," Albus said.

Bill came in holding on to Ron's robe. "Dumbledore, the other person that is supposed to be here, will be coming shortly," Bill stated.

Dumbledore gave a nod. "I have saved a seat here for Ron," said Albus pointing next to him. "I believe we can get started now. When the other one get's here we can move on to it."

Remus gave a nod. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" asked Remus.

He waved his wand and drinks came into the room. Everyone, but Ron took one. Now wasn't the time to have a drink. He wondered what Dumbledore had to say. "Well, for starters here, I got a big file," said Albus pulling out a thick file.

Albus passed it down the table to Tonks who opened it. She read the name Weasley on it. "Is this Molly's file?" Tonks asked with a curious look on her face.

Dumbledore nodded at her. "Indeed it is Miss. Tonks. It turns out that she has been working for the Death Eaters since the first war. She only married Arthur to get close to the light side. When Voldemort met his downfall in Harry, she vowed to do everything in her power to end him. She wants to see Voldemort rule the world," Albus said.

They all sat there in shock. Remus had been the most in shock though. Molly didn't seem nice at all, but he didn't think she was a Death Eater. "So you're telling me that Molly is working to hand Harry over to Voldemort," said Remus. "So what does Charlie have to do with it?"

Albus let out a sigh. He took a sip of his drink. It was going to be hard talking about this. "She is, Remus. Charlie is helping her out. He was told to get close to someone. Charlie chose Tonks because he knew her very well. It would be easy to get inside information without having to do much work. His plans were to date Tonks, then get her pregnant. Once the child was born, he was supposed to take it so it could be raised by his mum. He thought the child might be like her," Albus said.

Tonks let out a sob. Remus pulled her close to him. They both were at a loss for words. Sirius spoke up. He hated to see his cousin in pain. "How do you know all of this?"

Severus turned to look at Sirius. "Because I told him after I got it out of Peter. He had overheard them talking one night. It wasn't hard to get him to talk. Seeing as the child isn't a werewolf they wouldn't have much use for it, but they still may try something," Severus said.

Sirius was at a loss for what to do now. Severus truly was working for them it seemed and he was useful after all. "Well, it was always easy to get stuff out of Peter, but I wasn't thinking about that when I told James to switch. Do you think they will try to get Riley, Severus?" Sirius asked him.

Severus gave a nod. "They may since Charlie went to Azkaban and Molly is headed that way. I wouldn't let her out of your site for a while. Albus, I will need to talk to later. I have more for you," Severus said turning to him.

Albus smiled at Severus. "Thank you, Severus," Albus said.

Remus spoke up then after he took a sip. He was starting to sweat. "What about Ron?"

He looked over at Ron who turned away from him. "I think Ron should tell you all," said Bill speaking up.

Bill gave Ron a small push. Ron cleared his throat. "Charlie came to me and told me that I could be anything I wanted if I just stepped out of the shadows. He was right. It felt good to be needed. I was able to help. Now with the work, we have done, the end should be near," Ron spoke.

He was very thrilled with all the work he had done. Bill pulled Ron up. He looked to Albus as another man stepped in. "Am I late?" He asked.

Bill gave him a dirty look. "What are you doing here, Percy?" asked Bill in an angry voice.

Percy had a frown on his face just then, but he returned the dirty look. "No, you aren't Percy. Just on time," Albus said smiling at him.

He walked over to a wall and leaned against it. "To answer your question, Bill I am here on behalf of the Ministry. As you feared Albus, there is a mole inside the Ministry. One of the Ministry workers is working for Voldemort. Mum set it up. He is close to dad so no one is none the wiser about it. Also, I have found out that Mum had used a love potion on dad, but stopped once she realized that it wasn't needed. Dad never knew about it," said Percy.

Albus shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Bill couldn't believe it either. "So our whole lives have been a lie," said Bill.

Percy gave a nod. "It has Bill. I have some papers here Bill for you. Seeing as Dad isn't fit right now to take care of Ron or Ginny, Mum could get custody of them. At least until she goes to Azkaban. If you sign these papers then they are put into your care for the time being," said Percy.

He slid the papers over to Bill. "What happens if I don't sign them Percy?" Bill asked.

"Then Mum gets them and she will have time to set something up in place. I know I haven't been the best brother, but I am working hard to make things right," said Percy.

Bill gave a nod. He was angry at Percy for not being there among other stuff. "I will sign them. I don't want Mum to have them. Fred and George are adults so I assume that's why they aren't on here. How long have you known Percy?" asked Bill giving his brother another dirty look.

Percy let out a sigh. It was hard to explain. There was much that Percy knew, but what to tell Bill. "I overheard Mum one day talking, but I didn't think much of it. Then when I saw Charlie coming to court, I knew I had to do something. So I worked to find out all I could to keep Mum from walking free," said Percy looking at Bill.

Bill was still angry which shown on his face. "Yea after the fact. All of this could have been taken care of if you had spoken up," said Bill walking over to him.

He got up in his face. Percy wasn't going to back down. "Well, I am doing something now. What are you doing?" asked Percy. "All you seem to be doing is keeping watch on Ron."

They both were angry. "It a hard job, Percy. I am the oldest and everything falls on me. Also, I have been there for Tonks and our niece Riley while you do nothing," Bill stated.

Percy hit Bill across the face. "If that's what you think then good day. I have to get back to work," said Percy storming from the room.

"Fine run away like you always do," Bill shouted after him.

Albus gave Bill a look. "Why don't you take Ron and Ginny back with you to your place for now. Also, cool off for a bit," Albus said.

Bill gave a nod. Ginny and Hermione hugged. "I will see you soon, Ginny. Take care," said Hermione.

Ginny hugged her one last time as Bill came over to get her. They left the room. "I best get to see Arthur. Also, I would like it if you all stayed in until the trail," said Albus. "If you need anything then Kingsley can get it for you."

Remus looked at Albus. "So when is her trail?" asked Remus.

Albus smiled at him as he stood up. "In a month or two. They keep pushing it back. Just so we can get all we can. Read that whole file, Tonks then give it to Kingsley. He will give it back to me," said Albus.

He left the room. Severus stood up as well. Tonks gave him a look. "You got anything else, Snape?" Tonks asked.

Severus shook his head. "Nothing for you Tonks," Severus said.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N- Another new chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Jo owns all.

Severus left the room. He wasn't going to stay any longer than he needed to. Harry looked at Remus then Sirius. He wasn't sure what to do now. Tonks was crying into Remus' shoulder. "So what happens now?" asked Harry.

Sirius gave Harry a small smile. He wasn't sure, but he knew things were going to get even crazier. Sirius finished his drink off. "Harry, you will go back to Hogwarts with Hermione. You will be safe there," Sirius said.

Harry didn't want to go back. Hogwarts wasn't that safe plus he didn't want to be away from his godfather. "What if I don't want to go back, Sirius," said Harry.

Remus gave him a look. "Harry, right now I think you need to go back. Sirius and I will come up with a plan, but you have to go back. Umbridge will wonder where you went. Just stay safe and don't do anything rash," said Remus rubbing Tonks' back.

Harry turned to look at Remus. "If you think it's for the best, Remus then that's what I will do," Harry stated.

Sirius started to pout. "How come everyone listens to you?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Because I am smart and wise unlike you," Remus said.

Remus stopped rubbing Tonks' back to get up. He took Riley from her. Tonks smiled at him. She stood up as well. "I think we are going to head up now. Harry, I know you don't want to go back. I wouldn't either, but just remember that Hermione will be there," Tonks stated.

Hermione nodded. "I will Harry. We will get through this together. Plus Ginny is going to need us more than ever and don't forget about the DA," Hermione said with a smile on her face.

He knew that they were right. Harry was glad that they had told him that. It made him feel better. "Night Sirius," said Harry walking over to hug Sirius.

Sirius returned the hug. "Night Harry. Get a good nights sleep and don't stress too much over stuff," Sirius said.

Over the next two weeks, Harry went back to school as did Ginny and Hermione. Sirius was sad to see them go, but he knew it was for the best. Dumbledore had stopped by a few times to update them, but there was nothing new yet. Tonks had talked to Dumbledore about them being allowed to see her grandparents. He told it was fine. "Remus," Tonks called out.

She walked down the stairs. Remus was waiting for her down there. He had everything they would need for the day. She smiled at him as she landed on the floor. "You ready to go?" Remus asked looking at her.

They were going to take Riley as well. Tonks wanted Riley to meet her great-parents. Remus smiled back at Tonks as Sirius came into the room. "You two have fun and don't do anything stupid," said Sirius.

Remus gave Sirius a look. "Sirius we are just going to see her grandparents," Remus stated.

Sirius knew that very well, but now was the perfect time for them to go out and do something crazy. "Plus we have Riley with us to keep us from doing something crazy and stupid," Tonks said.

Well, Tonks did have a point there. "Ok just have fun. It sucks that I am still stuck here while everyone else gets to go out," Sirius said with a pout.

Remus and Tonks shared a look. "What do you think, Remus?" Tonks asked.

He wasn't sure, but it would be a significant risk to take. "Sirius if you promise to stay in dog form would you like to go?" asked Remus.

Tonks knew that someone needed to be here just in case some order member dropped by, but it would be ok. There were other people they could get a hold of if need be. Sirius smirked at them. "I would love to go," said Sirius as he turned into a dog.

Remus found a collar to put on him then a leash. Soon they were off. They walked to her grandparents' house since it was a beautiful day out. It was a little chilly, but not to bad. Tonks knocked on the door as they got there. An older woman opened the door. She looked funny in her orange sweater and blue slacks. Remus could see where Tonks got her style from. "Hello, Dora it's great to see you again," said her grandmother Ruth.

"It's great to see you too, Ruth," Tonks said.

She never called her grandmother anything, but her first name. Her grandmother had said that was her name which she was to be called by or else. "Well, do come in. I see you brought some people with you as well as a dog," Ruth said.

Tonks gave the nod. "Yep, I did. Remus, back there is my boyfriend, while that's his dog Padfoot. This is Riley," said Tonks to Ruth.

Ruth smiled at the baby. "Well, I have Joseph get the dog some water," said Ruth. "Joseph get the dog water."

An older man came into the room grunting. He did as he was told. A few moments later he came back with some water for the dog. "Here you go," he said to the dog.

Sirius ran over to it and started to drink from it. He got water everywhere. "Padfoot, behave or else," Remus said.

Padfoot did as was told. He knew Remus would get to him while in his dog form. "So what brings you by, Dora?" Asked Joseph.

He was thrilled to see his granddaughter, but it was sure a shock. It had been several years since she came to her grandparents' house. Joseph took a seat next to his wife. "Well, Joseph, I wanted you to meet your great-granddaughter, Riley. I thought you would like to meet her," said Dora.

Joseph looked at the little girl. He gave her a big smile. "It is nice to meet you, Riley," said Joseph getting up.

He walked over to Dora then bent down to look at the little girl. She smiled at him. "She is pleased to meet you as well," Dora stated.

After playing with Riley, Joseph stood up then walked over to his wife. He took a seat next to her. "Will you be staying for lunch?" Joseph asked.

Tonks shook her head. "I am sorry, I just thought I would come by and see you both. We have things to do, and I don't want to keep Riley out for long," said Tonks with a smile on her face.

"I understand. It may be a little warm out, but it is still winter and Riley shouldn't be out in the cold," Ruth said.

Joseph just shook his head. "Is the father in the picture?" Joseph asked. "Also I hope that lad Charlie isn't the father. I never liked him. He rubbed me the wrong way.

Tonks let out a laugh. "I understand that you never did Joseph. Charlie is the father, and he isn't in the picture at all. It is a sore subject that I wouldn't like to talk about," said Dora.

Ruth gave her a cold stare. "You know how I feel about those things, Dora. If he got you pregnant, then you should have married him. It is right for a girl to get pregnant and not marry the poor lad," said Ruth.

Joseph turned to look at his wife. "Ruth, we don't know the full story, and it isn't our place to judge," said Joseph.

She lightly smacked his arm. "I will judge if I want too. I am sure that Ted raised her better than that, I guess not. But, why should I blame our son when her mother wasn't raised well either, from what I hear," Ruth stated.

He put an arm around his wife. "Please, Ruth now isn't the time for that. There is always time for that later," Joseph said as Dora stood up.

"It was nice to see you both again, but we best get back now," said Dora.

Tonks wasn't going to sit around to hear her grandmother talk about her life choices. Now she remembered why she hardly came by. Her grandmother had a thing for judging people for the way they lived their lives. "It was nice to meet you both," said Remus standing up as well.

"You too young man. At least that child will have a man its life," said Ruth standing up.

Ruth showed them to the door when they walked out. She shut the door. Remus gave Dora a look as they made their way home. He was holding her hand. "Your grandparents seem nice. I think Ruth tells it like she see's it," said Remus.

Dora gave the nod. "She does tell it as she sees it. It's the way that she is," said Dora.

They had just got back to Sirius place. Remus held the door open for them. Dora went inside then upstairs to lay Riley down. Sirius turned back into a human. He made his way towards the kitchen with Remus hot on his heels. "I think it was nice, but I am not so sure about Ruth. I loved Joseph though. He seemed nice," Sirius said taking a seat.

Remus gave the nod as he sat down too. "I can't wait until we are free to do what we want. I hate staying inside. Nothing has happened yet," Remus said.

Sirius gave the nod. "It's only a matter of time. I believe Dumbledore just wants to be on the safe side. I would have to agree with him here, even if I don't like it," said Sirius as Tonks came into the room.

She grabbed them each a drink. "We just have to wait it out. I am sure Dumbledore will come by soon with some news. Molly isn't going to be able to get away with it for long," said Tonks.

They both gave her a smile and a nod. "You are right," said Bill coming into the room.

Sirius poured him a drink. They could see that Ron wasn't with him. "So what's going on Bill?" asked Sirius.

Bill smiled as he took the drink. "Mum is going to trail in two weeks. Ron's back at Hogwarts. McGonagall is keeping a close eye on him as is the rest of the staff without Umbridge knowing. Dumbledore will let you know if he wants you at the trial, Tonks. He isn't sure if it will be safe or not," Bill stated.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N- Thank you for the favs, follows, and reviews. Here is a new chapter for you all. Hope you guys and women enjoy it.

Tonks gave Bill a nod. "Thank you for telling us. I want to be there, but I understand if it isn't safe," said Tonks.

Bill smiled at Tonks. He was glad that she saw both sides of the picture. Bill knew he wasn't going to be there. It was hard to see his mum like this. He used to look up to her, but not anymore. Remus gave Bill a look. "Is your dad going to be at the trial?" asked Remus.

He wasn't sure. It had been a while since he had seen Arthur and wasn't sure how the man was taking all of this. Bill let out a sigh. "Dad wants to go. He wants to hear it all for himself. I told him I don't think it's wise, but Percy says that maybe this would be good for dad. I don't agree, but maybe Percy does have a point. It could be good for dad," Bill stated.

Remus gave him a nod. "Your father needs to heal. It may be best for him to be there. Percy is right, plus I think your father wants to know everything. I know I would if I was him. Just be there for him. If he asks you to go to the trial, just be honest with him. I will go with Tonks if she wants me too. Tonks wants to go, and I understand why you don't. It is a big mess all around. The thing is, it's not going to be pretty when all the stuff comes out," said Remus.

"I agree it is a big mess all around. I am going to be there for my dad. He needs me right now, and I am not going to leave him when he needs me know. Thanks, Remus I will be honest with him," said Bill standing up.

Tonks smirked at him. "Leaving already?" asked Tonks.

Bill gave the nod. "I am. Percy and I are going to meet up. There is so much that we need to talk about before everything goes down. He said he wanted to talk and I am going to listen to him," Bill stated as he headed towards the door.

He left. Sirius started to laugh. "What's so funny, Sirius?" Remus asked.

"I am just thinking about how messed up the Weasleys' are," Sirius stated.

Remus chuckled at that. "They are messed up, but I think they will get through this all," Remus said.

Two weeks later, Tonks was getting ready for the trial. Bill had told her once again that he wouldn't be there. He just wanted to be sure that she knew. "Remus are you going to come with me?" asked Tonks.

Remus gave the nod as he walked into the room. He then spoke. "I will be going with you. You need me there, Dora."

Tonks turned around. She smiled at Remus. "Thank you, Remus. Sirius said he would watch Riley for us, but I told him that your dad was going watch her. Lyall seemed thrilled about being able to spend time with her. Plus my parents will be there. They wanted to get to know each other better," said Tonks walking over and kissed Remus.

He returned the kiss. "Yes, my father told me about that. I am excited for him. It will do him some good," said Remus.

Remus hugged her when they left. They did bid Sirius goodbye. Remus and Tonks walked hand and hand down the street. They decided to walk since it was a beautiful day. Lyall had already got Riley. Once at the Ministry they went to where the trial would behold. Arthur and Percy were there. "Hello," said Percy.

Percy wasn't sure about where the three of them stood. "Hello, Percy," Remus said sticking out his hand.

Percy shook it. Tonks pulled Percy into a hug after he let go of Remus's hand. "It's great to see you. So how have you been?" asked Tonks.

Tonks wasn't sure where they stood as friends, but she wanted Percy to be in his niece's life. "I am good. Bill was telling me about Riley, and I would love to spend some time with her," said Percy.

She gave the nod. "I think that could be worked out sometime. Just stop by with Bill any time," said Tonks.

"Great we should head in," said Percy.

Percy walked over to his dad and helped him up. Arthur smiled at his son. "I am glad that you are here," said Arthur.

He was upset that Bill wasn't here, but he understood why he wasn't. So Arthur was ok with it. Remus held Tonks' hand as they went in through the door. He could see Molly sitting in a chair. Remus couldn't see her face, but if he could, it would have shown nothing. "Settle down," Amelia said.

Tonks and Remus had noticed that the whole room got quiet. They hadn't noticed the noise before. "We should take a seat," Remus said.

He found one near the front. Remus wanted to hear everything that went on. Amelia smiled at the room. "We are here today to hear what Molly Weasley has to say for herself. She is brought here on charges of being a Death Eater," said Amelia.

Molly turned around and smiled at Tonks. She wasn't scared at all. The way things were going wasn't great, but Molly knew that she would get Tonks in the end. "I am proud Death Eater," Molly said smirking at Tonks before turning back around.

Amelia gave her a look. "Molly, I have papers here on you and everything that you have done over the years. Now we shall start with your brothers and their deaths," Amelia stated.

Molly didn't look scared at all. She was glad that it was going to get out of the way. Percy looked to his father. He wasn't sure how his dad would take whatever came out of this. His dad was close to her brothers. "Go on, Amelia," said Molly.

She gave Molly another look. "Quiet, please. On the night your brothers died what happened? It took 5 Death Eaters to kill them. Did you know what was going on?" asked Amelia.

Molly stood up straighter. She had an even more significant smirk on her face. "My brothers' deaths were tragic for sure, but I don't feel sorry that they died. They choose to join the Order, so something had to be done. The two of them were given a chance to join Voldemort but refused, so Voldemort made sure they died. I wasn't there, but I did send them a message that I was glad they were going to meet their fate," said Molly.

Arthur looked at Percy. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Molly was glad that her brothers were dead just because they didn't join Voldemort. Percy took his father's hand and held it. "It's going to be ok," Percy whispered to his father.

He gave the nod. Amelia looked at Molly. "So you are telling me that made sure they were dead and you were glad that they were going to die?" Amelia asked.

Molly smiled. She also gave a nod to Amelia. "I am," Molly stated.

Amelia wasn't sure what to make of it, so she looked down at her notes. Albus stepped into the room with Severus Snape. "Amelia, I know that you have more questions for Molly, but I was wondering if Snape could speak for a few moments?" asked Severus.

She gave her a nod as Severus stepped forward. "I am Severus Snape a former Death Eater. I had no clue that Molly was a Death Eater since there aren't many female Death Eaters, to begin with at that time. There was one time I thought I saw her there and I was right. It seemed Voldemort was reaching out to more females. He had told me that she would be of use," Severus started.

Amelia smiled. "Go on Severus," said Amelia. "I would love to hear more."

She was interested in what he had to say. "I wasn't sure how, but then I figured it out. He would use her to have kids. Once they were all old enough, they would join up. It was his new way to gain followers and not have to do much work. I found out that Molly was thrilled with the task given to her," said Severus.

Amelia gave Molly a look then looked over to Percy. She wondered how he was taking the news. Percy had a blank look on his face. This very much hurt him, but he would live with it for now and deal with it later. "Is this true?" Amelia asked.

Molly nodded. "It is. I never really wanted kids, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to do much for Voldemort, so I agreed to it. I made my life as a wife and mother. It wasn't easy because I hated it, but I lived it and dealt with it. It got easier when Harry came to live with us. I knew that Voldemort would be pleased that I could hand Harry over," said Molly.

Remus and Tonks shared a look. "Can you believe this Remus?" asked Tonks quietly.

He shook his head. "I can't. Molly never really seemed like the type then again, who knew. Let's just hear the rest," said Remus.

Tonks nodded. "So Molly you are telling me that you only took Harry in because you could one day give him to Voldemort?" Amelia asked.

"That is right. Harry was the key to being in Voldemort's good graces. So I was willing to hand him over. He will win, and there is nothing you can do. His followers will rejoin him, and it will be over," said Molly.

Amelia didn't want to hear anymore right at this moment. "Take her to Azkaban, will you. Molly, I will hear more from you later when I can bear to hear it," said Amelia.

She got up and left the room. They took Molly out of place. Remus stood up with Tonks. Percy and Arthur stood up as well. "We best go tell the others now," said Percy.

Remus gave the nod. "Yes, we need to tell them. Arthur maybe you should go get some rest," Remus said.

Arthur gave the nod. "I think I will, Remus. Percy why don't you go with them. I will be fine, and I am sure that Bill will want to talk to you," said Arthur.

Percy nodded. "Ok dad, just stay safe," said Percy.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N-Here is a new chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews.

Percy left with Remus and Tonks. They went to pick up Riley from her parent's house. Lyall gave them a look as Remus stood near the door. "You guys aren't leaving yet?" He asked. "You will stay before you go. Riley is still asleep, and we would love to hear what is going on."

Lyall wanted to know what was going on and he was sure that Andromeda wanted to as well. Remus gave his father a look. "I guess we could stay for a few moments," Remus said taking a seat.

Dora sat down next to him as Percy took a chair. She could get Riley in a few moments. Andromeda walked back into the room with tea. She handed each one a cup. "Riley was perfect for us. She didn't cry much unless she needed something. So how did it go today?" Andromeda asked.

She was curious as to what happened. Dora smiled at her mother. "Molly is going to Azkaban and won't see the light of day," said Dora.

They all cheered at the news. It was going to be safe from here on out. Little did Remus, Tonks, and the rest know that things were just getting started. Soon there would be more to worry about then what they knew. "So now we wait for You-Know-Who to come out into the open," said Andromeda.

Remus gave the nod. He wasn't sure if Andromeda believed that he was back, but he was glad that she did. "We do, Andromeda and we best be ready. Voldemort is just buying his time. It shouldn't be long now," said Remus.

Ted gave the nod back. "I agree. He is just waiting for the right moment, and with the Ministry acting the way that they are, he doesn't have to worry. He can do what he wants without anyone having to know what he is up. It makes him more dangerous right now," Ted said.

Remus smiled. "It does. We best not let our guard down," said Remus as Dora stood up.

Her mother gave her a look. "Where are you going, Dora?" Andromeda asked.

Dora gave her a look. She felt like something was off. It was too quiet in the house. While Riley was a calm baby, she did make noise from time to time just to let them know she was there. "Mum, when was the last time that Riley cried?" asked Dora with worry in her voice.

She was scared that something happened. "A few hours ago Dora when I fed her. She has been sleeping since then," Andromeda stated smiling at her daughter.

Dora looked at Lyall and Ted. "So no one has checked on her since then?" Tonks asked.

She was a little worried now. Ted gave his daughter a look. "I am sure that she is fine, Dora. We checked on her when she would cry. We did the same with you. It was easier that way, and we were able to sleep and stuff. So we figured we would do the same with Riley," stated Ted.

Dora walked started to walk towards her room. "Maybe it worked that way for you guys, but that's not how I do things. I always go check on her at least every hour if I can unless I am at work," said Dora.

Lyall stood up as well. He felt terrible about not going to check on Riley more often, but he let Andromeda and Ted handle it the way that they did. Now he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. "I am sorry, Dora that we didn't check on her more often. It just made sense in what your parents said," Lyall spoke.

Dora gave him a nod. "It's alright, but I worry about her," said Dora.

She didn't have a good feeling about this at all. Dora ran towards her room with Lyall right on her heels. She slowly opened the door and went it. The window in her room had been opened a bit, but not much. "Was this window open last time you came in here?" Dora asked walking over to the bassinet.

Lyall shook his head. "It wasn't. I would have noticed it," said Lyall.

Dora gave the nod. She looked down into the bassinet and let out a scream. Riley wasn't in, but a note was. Lyall grabbed hold of Tonks as she started to fall. He took her arm then grabbed the letter. Lyall leads her out of the room. Dora looked at her parents. "How could you not check on Riley? She was gone, and there was a note," said Dora screaming.

Andromeda looked at Lyall who had the note. "Dora, I understand you are angry with us, and you have right to be, but I am not sure how someone got in without us hearing them," said Andromeda.

She wondered how it happened. Dora stormed over to her mum. "I'll tell you how my window was opened a bit. It doesn't make any noise when you open it, mother. I should know, it's how I would sneak out," said Dora.

Andromeda pulled her daughter close. "Dora, I don't know what to say to you. I get that we should have checked on her more. What does the note say?" Andromeda asked.

She was distraught now as was everyone in the room. Lyall started to read the note.

Dear, Dora and whoever else may read this,

I have taken Riley. She will be raised in a well family who will love and care for her. It's for the best. Riley doesn't belong to you at all. This family will love and care for her while grooming her for her life as a Death Eaters wife. Her father thinks it's for the best as does everyone else. Before Rosa was killed, she made me promise to do everything I could to get Riley away from you. I am not doing this on her order but my order. I can't stand the fact that my niece would raise a half-blood when she shouldn't be allowed to be a parent.

You can be sure that Riley will be well cared for, so you do not have to worry about that. Andromeda, I told you that one day you would pay for what you did to our family and now you are. Don't worry about coming to find Riley because you won't be able to. All you need to know that she is safe and no harm will come to her. She is of use to us. Riley is going to grow up and then do her job of becoming a parent so that she can raise future Death Eaters.

Forget about Riley right now and don't come looking for her. If you do, then I may have to harm her. Riley is in good hands right now and I rather not have to kill her when I can use her.

Love always,

Your crazy aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange

P.S. I wrote this letter before coming to your house, Andromeda. Rosa had been watching the place. Charlie was the one to tell me where you lived. How sweet of him.

Ted looked up. He had been looking down during Lyall reading the letter. "So what do we do now?" asked Ted.

He was worried about his granddaughter. She seemed fine for the moment, but that didn't mean a thing. At any moment she could be hurt. Remus looked over to his father. "I don't care what Bellatrix says we have to find her," Remus stated.

Percy gave the nod. "I agree. We have to go about it quietly. I bet Bill is at home, and I think I will tell him and see what we can come up with. Remus, maybe you should tell Sirius so that he knows. We know Bellatrix has got her and you can bet anything the Malfoy's are going to be raising Riley to wither they like it or not," said Percy standing up.

Tonks was hanging onto her mother crying. She just wanted her daughter back safe, and she didn't like what Percy said. Dora didn't want Lucius near her daughter at all nor Bellatrix. "I will go to Amelia with this and see what she can do. I will make sure that no else knows from the Ministry," said Lyall.

Ted gave the nod. "Dora, why don't you go with Remus? It isn't going to do you any good waiting around here," said Ted. "We will keep you updated."

He stood up and walked over to his daughter. Ted pulled her up. He hugged her and, she returned it. "OK dad, just stays safe," said Dora.

She knew she wasn't going to stay with Sirius. Dora was going out to find her daughter if it was the last thing she did. They all left to do what they had to do. Everyone wanted to bring Riley home safe. "Dora we can't do anything rash," Remus said looking at Dora as they made it back to Sirius place.

Sirius was waiting inside for them. "How did it go," he started but stopped when he saw their faces.

Remus looked at Sirius. "Everything went fine. Molly is going to Azkaban, but when we got to Andromeda's place, things took a turn for the worse. We sat and talked for a few moments. After a bit, Dora was worried about Riley. She went to check on her with my father, and they found a note in her bassinet. Riley was taken by Bellatrix Lestrange," Remus said.

Sirius' hand hit the wall. He screamed out in pain. "I am going to kill that woman. How dare she take my cousin. So what are we going to do?" asked Sirius.

Tonks looked at Sirius. "Remus and I are going to look for her. You need to let Dumbledore know," said Dora with tears in her eyes.

Remus pulled her close. "I agree with Dora. We are going to search. You need to stay here. Percy is telling Amelia and Bill. Ted, Andromeda, and my father went to look. We will be back soon," said Remus.


End file.
